ENEMIGO PÚBLICO
by Patito Fanfics Pasion
Summary: Chicago 1925 la depresión empieza a sentirse. Edward Masen ha decidido que es la mejor época para asaltar bancos.
1. EL RESCATE DE LA BANDA

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a la señora S. Meyer, yo sólo los tomo prestados para satisfacer mis locuras.

* * *

**ENEMIGO PÚBLICO**

* * *

**Introducción:**

Chicago, 1925, Edward Masen es un avezado asaltante de bancos. Odia el sistema, a las autoridades y la corrupción. Es apodado "León Masen" por la gente común y visto como un héroe pues ayuda siempre a los más necesitados.

Junto a su banda, compuesta por Jasper "Pantera", Emmett "Oso", Ben "Cobra" y Mike "Halcón", son el azote de la sociedad de Chicago, el dolor de cabeza de la policía y el nuevo blanco del FBI.

Bella Swan es una tranquila joven estudiante de leyes, que trabaja en un night club para poder pagarse la universidad.

Ambas vidas cambiarán drásticamente cuando el destino haga colisionar sus caminos.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**EL RESCATE DE LA BANDA**

**EDWARD POV**

A punto de entrar en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Chicago, una sonrisa asomaba a mi rostro.

Yo era el "supuesto" arrestado y Jasper alias "Pantera", mi custodio. Una farsa fina y bien montada para poder rescatar a los miembros de mi banda.

No estaríamos aquí si el señor "Oso" hubiese hecho bien su trabajo en el último asalto, en lugar de coquetear con las cajeras del banco.

—Te queda perfecto el uniforme— murmuré mirando de reojo a mi compañero.

Nos había costado más de mil dólares conseguirlo y no tuvimos tiempo de llevarlo a entallar a su medida.

—Cállate ladrón, los criminales como tú no hablan— me respondió, hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no reír.

Las puertas de hierro del centro correctivo Thompson se abrieron, dos corpulentos policías salieron a nuestro encuentro.

—Black, policía de Michigan, traigo a "León" Masen— se identificó Jasper, era una suerte que el nuevo comisario Jacob Black no sea conocido físicamente en este lugar, recién ayer fue nombrado, y para nuestra buena suerte, no le gustaba posar para las cámaras.

—Santa Madre ¿Es Masen?— el policía más viejo me miró con ojos aterrados.

Mi vanidad saltó de pronto y me sentí orgulloso de la fama y el miedo que inspiraba.

— ¿Lo traes sólo? ¿Dónde está la guardia? Deberían escoltarlo por lo menos diez hombres—se quejó el otro, casi sonreí. Creo que sí haría falta un escuadrón para contenerme. No porque sea fuerte, sino porque soy bastante escurridizo.

—Más vale maña que la fuerza—sonrió mi amigo. Debería ser actor, parecía un verdadero policía.

— ¿Eres Jacob Black? ¿No era un policía indio?— dudó uno de ellos.

—Se dice nativo imbécil. Soy mitad nativo ¿Algún problema con eso?— dijo mi amigo a punto de explotar.

—Ninguno jefe, usted sólo puede con Masen— nos dejaron libre el paso.

Primer problema resuelto, ya estábamos dentro. Ahora sólo teníamos que esperar a que Emmett y Mike hicieran su trabajo y a lo mejor nos llevaríamos algunos más con nosotros para agrandar la banda.

Las esposas me molestaban, no podía moverme pues debía evitar que se dieran cuenta que no estaban cerradas totalmente.

Me sentaron en una silla mientras le trajeron a Jasper una bebida fría, el verano había iniciado y el calor se hacía sentir. El saco y la corbata me estaban matando.

—Debe llenar el papeleo jefe— indicó uno de los custodios alcanzándole a Jasper algunas formas burocráticas.

— ¿Tanto problema para meter una rata al hoyo? Mi padre se volvería a morir si viera esta burocracia— se quejó mi amigo escupiendo. Un policía lo miró dudando.

—Todos hablan de los buenos modales del nuevo jefe, pero parece que es como nosotros— sonrió abiertamente y todos rieron a coro.

—Yo tampoco quisiera llenar tanta papelería, hace unos años podíamos volarle la cabeza a los ladrones antes de llegar a prisión, ahora se habla de derechos humanos— se quejaba otro de ellos.

Pasaron aproximadamente quince minutos, Jasper garabateaba los papeles de mí supuesto ingreso.

— ¿Una copa señor Masen? ¿El rey León necesita algo?— se burló un policía mirándome.

—Ya deja en paz al Robin Hood de Chicago— dijo otro de los policías burlándose.

Odiaba ese apodo, sólo porque no podía resistirme en repartir algunos fajos de billetes cada vez que estábamos en un banco, o fuera de él. Pero eso tenía una razón. El devolver a la gente parte del botín era una tradición de la banda.

Recordé entonces la primera vez que presencié un asalto bancario, apenas era un niño...

_—Edward quiero que seas un buen niño y sonrías al señor del banco— decía mamá terminando de arreglarse. Papá había muerto hacía un año y estábamos a punto de perder la casa debido a la hipoteca._

_—Señora Masen, lo siento, no podemos refinanciar su deuda— dijo el empleado del banco después que mi madre le pidió que revisara su caso._

_—Pero estoy trabajando ahora, dejo a mi hijo en una guardería. Mire todavía no cobramos el seguro por la muerte de mi esposo._

_—La compañía de seguros no cubrirá nada señora. Su esposo estaba ebrio cuando murió, su seguro cubría accidentes fortuitos o de trabajo, no los provocados por vicios._

_—Pero algo se podrá hacer, no tenemos otro lugar a dónde ir. Nuestra casa es pequeña y yo estoy trabajando, puedo pagar las cuotas mensuales— rogaba mi madre._

_—Usted no está en planilla, su trabajo es eventual, si de pronto deja de trabajar no podrá hacerse cargo de la deuda, lo siento pero necesita un aval, alguien… varón._

_— ¿Aval? ¿Acaso mi esfuerzo no es suficiente aval? Es un machista, no tengo hermanos, ni primos. ¿Cómo que un aval?—dijo mi madre indignada._

_—Lo siento señora Masen, pero tendrá que dejar la casa._

_— ¿Y un préstamo? Verá la deuda de la casa no es mucha. En tres años podría saldar la cuenta. En verdad que no tenemos otro lugar a dónde ir._

_—No prestamos a mujeres señora. Si me disculpa, hay otros clientes importantes que esperan— dijo aquel hombre haciéndonos un gesto para que nos vayamos, aunque mi madre me dijo que le sonriera no pude evitar sacarle la lengua._

_—Niño malcriado, se nota que necesitas mano dura— dijo aquel hombre perdiendo los estribos y viniendo hacia mí. Me sujetó de los brazos y me sacudió._

_—Así que eres bravo con los niños y las viudas— escuché una potente voz detrás de mí._

_— ¡Suelte a mi pequeño!— gritó mamá. Me tomó en brazos y se tiró al piso conmigo, escuché ruido, jaleo y muchos gritos._

_Miré hacia arriba, un hombre inmenso con una gran escopeta apuntaba al empleado del banco._

_—Este es un asalto, así que deja de mearte los pantalones y abre la bóveda. ¡Ahora!— gritó._

_Habían al menos cinco hombres más apuntando a los cajeros y a la gente, los obligaban a tirarse al piso. Me quedé fascinado con aquel despliegue de coordinación, eran un equipo bien organizado, en menos de dos minutos salían corriendo de la bóveda._

_—Halcón, hiena, cuervo, carguen la bolsas. Lince, no dejes de apuntar— gritaba el que parecía ser el jefe. Pasó muy cerca de dónde estaba y me deshice de los brazos de mi madre._

_—Edward ven aquí— me dijo ella en susurros._

_No pude evitar correr tras aquel hombre que se giró al sentirme._

_—Hola pequeño deberías estar con mamá, no es seguro para ti andar sólo— me dijo sonriendo._

_—No tengo miedo. ¡Yo soy el hombre de la casa!— le grité._

_—Vaya, un hombre de un metro._

_—Papá murió y yo soy el hombre ahora. Patearé a los que quieran echarnos de mi casa— volví a gritar._

_—Eres un león, me gusta tu carácter, búscame cuando seas más grande. Toma, con esto podrás patearle el trasero a esos banqueros— dijo poniendo un fajo de billetes en uno de los bolsillos de mi overol._

_— ¿Usted robó eso?— pregunté mirando atónito los billetes._

_—Los bancos roban más que yo pequeño. ¿Acaso no quieren quitarte tu casa? Yo recupero lo que ellos roban. Guarda bien esto y dáselo a tu madre, a nadie más— me guiñó un ojo._

_Fui directo a los brazos de mamá que lloraba buscándome. Me quedé quieto hasta que los asaltantes abandonaron el banco, escuché llegar a los policías y luego interrogaron a todos._

_Cuando llegamos a casa no sabía cómo darle a mamá lo que el asaltante escondió entre mis ropas, tenía miedo que me lleven a la cárcel._

_Un mes después vinieron a echarnos de casa, mamá lloraba entonces creí que era buen momento para darle esos billetes._

_Funcionó, los banqueros se fueron, mamá pagó las deudas y nos quedamos en casa unos años más. Pero ella murió una tarde cuando salía de su trabajo, yo aún no terminaba la escuela. La atropelló un banquero, en el juicio presentó pruebas falsas diciendo que mamá estaba ebria. Eso decían de todas las personas que morían arrolladas. Esos ladrones de las compañías de seguros y los banqueos, yo me iba a encargar que pagaran._

— ¿Qué fue eso?— preguntó uno de los policías al escuchar un golpe sordo.

Esa era la señal pero aún no me moví de mi lugar. Un segundo golpe asustó a todos los policías, esta vez aporreaban la puerta que daba a las celdas.

— ¿Quién es?— preguntó el oficial más viejo.

—Smith. ¡Abran!— se escuchó desde dentro. De seguro Emmett y los demás ya tenían a los policías prisioneros. Las Denali habían pasado ayer a visitar a su "hermano". Y es sabido que a las chicas bonitas no las revisan al entrar. Habían metido media docena de navajas. Sólo esperaba que Tanya no quisiera un agradecimiento más personal. Ella era bonita pero a mí no me gustaba sus tácticas de conquista. Casi podía ver lo que pensaba cuando se me acercaba, me miraba como un pedazo de carne.

Los guardias abrieron la puerta y fueron impulsados hacia atrás.

Hora de actuar.

Me quité las esposas e inmovilicé al más cercano a mí, Jasper y yo fuimos tan rápidos, que para cuando los demás salieron ya no había obstáculos.

Por fin vi la sonrisa de niño de Emmett, la mirada perdida en la cara de Mike. Había extrañado a mis compañeros.

— ¿Que hay chicos?— nos saludó Emmett.

— ¿Masen?— dijo James mirándome con una letal sonrisa, no quería a este tipo en la banda, era un psicópata.

—James—lo saludé apenas.

—Vámonos ya, Ben nos espera afuera, quítense esa ropa a rayas, estos amables policías nos prestarán sus uniformes— dijo Jasper sonriendo. Eran 8 en total, no cabríamos en el auto a pesar de que era grande. Pero no podía dejar a ninguno.

De pronto James empezó a golpear a uno de los policías sin que lo provocara.

—Te dije que me las pagarías— decía lentamente mientras seguía golpeándolo en la cabeza. Este tipo era un enfermo. El policía trató de sacar algo de su bota y James sin pensarlo le disparó con el arma que le acaban de dar para escapar.

La alarma de la prisión comenzó a sonar.

—Maldita sea James ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¿Qué parte de una huida silenciosa no entendiste?— le reclamé.

Corrimos a la puerta, los guardias no tardarían en llegar y los del techo seguro ya preparaban sus armas. Salimos rápido, yo iba al frente, mi arma era automática y empecé a disparar a discreción, tenía que cubrirlos. El auto estacionó a unos metros, todos corrieron pero los guardias sobre los muros alambrados de la prisión empezaron a disparar a quema ropa.

Cayeron tres de nosotros, los demás pudimos llegar a nuestro vehículo y salimos veloces de allí.

Cuando estábamos a unos kilómetros de la prisión no pude contenerme.

—Maldita sea— dije furioso. Todos me miraban. – ¡Bájate James!— ordené antes que el vehículo se detuviera.

— ¿Qué?— dijo el aludido.

— ¡Bájate! Eres un idiota ¿Te das cuenta de cuantos han muerto innecesariamente? No somos asesinos, somos asaltantes— de dejé en claro.

—Asaltar es aburrido, además somos criminales de todas formas— se defendió.

—Hay una gran diferencia. No acabamos con la vida de nadie si podemos evitarlo— abrí la puerta y sin decir más lo empujé fuera del auto.

Continuamos, nadie comentó ni dijo palabra. Necesitábamos cambiarnos de ropa, bañarnos y comer. Lástima que de camino solo quedaba un lugar.

— ¿Nos detendremos en lo de las Denali?— sonrió Emmett feliz al ver que tomábamos la desviación a la casa de Eleazar.

—Sólo será media hora, luego nos largamos de allí— dije serio.

—Con media hora tengo suficiente, espero que Irina esté disponible— dijo mi amigo oso.

Llegamos, Tanya esperaba en la puerta, sus rubios cabellos brillaban al sol.

—Tienes comité de bienvenida. Anda Edward relájate y por una vez deja ser feliz a Tanya— pidió Jasper que solía enredarse con Kate.

—Gracias pero no me gustan las cosas con demasiado uso y estoy seguro que Tanya es feliz, más seguido de lo que parece— contesté. De hecho varios asaltantes habían pasado por sus sábanas.

Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la casa. Miré en todas direcciones, no quería sorpresas. Mi anterior jefe me enseñó a ser precavido.

—Edward, has llegado. ¡Te extrañé tanto!— dijo Tanya corriendo a mí. Le di la mano para evitar que me abrazara. No soportaba estar cerca de ella, me incomodaba sus insinuantes muestras de afecto sobretodo porque podía sentir el olor de otros hombres en ella.

— ¿Eleazar consiguió el nuevo auto que le pedí?— le pregunté.

—Tan serio como siempre, sólo piensas en tu trabajo. Ha conseguido un Ford. ¿No quieres comer algo?— dijo llevándome a la cocina. Comimos con avidez ya que desde el día anterior no habíamos probado bocado. Emmett apenas terminó subió con Irina al segundo piso lo mismo que Jasper. Mike todavía estaba tratando de ligarse a Carmen.

— ¿No quieres subir a relajarte un poco?— dijo Tanya tomando mi mano.

—Gracias, Eleazar no debe tardar por favor dales de comer al resto. Y cómprate algo bonito— saqué un sobre para pagarle muy generosamente sus atenciones.

—Sabes que estaría más que satisfecha si me dejaras complacerte un poco—ronroneó.

— ¿Quieres complacerme?— le pregunté.

—En lo que desees— dijo ella insinuante.

—Deja de hablarme y mirarme así. Lo siento Tanya, eres muy hermosa lamento no poder corresponderte— salí de la casa a esperar el auto nuevo afuera, me intoxicaba el olor de ese lugar.

Eleazar no demoró mucho en llegar, afortunadamente.

—Edward, amigo. ¿Qué te parece?— dijo mostrándome el auto, se veía bastante bien.

—Soberbio. Espero que corra igual que como luce— le dije sonriendo y estrechando su mano.

—Es más rápido de lo que parece, mi mecánico le puso doble carburador.

—Gracias. Vale su precio entonces— le dije dándole otro sobre con bastante dinero.

—Cuando quieras ¿Oye están las chicas ocupadas?— preguntó dijo mirando su casa.

—Sí. Muy ocupadas— dije haciendo un gesto de asco.

—Tú no cambias, espero que algún día encuentres la mujer que te haga perder la cabeza. Todos la esperamos, mientras tanto nos conformamos con lo que las vida nos da— dijo sonriendo.

—Pues seguiré esperando no quiero conformarme con menos, gracias— me acerqué al auto para tocar el claxon reiteradas veces y poder sacar a los muchachos.

Tardaron unos quince minutos en salir, hasta Ben que siempre era el más tímido salió abrochándose los pantalones. Esa casa estaba llena de mujeres, en su mayoría chicas del cabaret de Eleazar.

—Edward, tenemos un nuevo local en la calle Midway. Hay nuevas chicas y el lugar es elegante. Te espero pronto— se despidió mi amigo.

Llegamos al lugar que habíamos alquilado recientemente como cómo escondite. Era una casa grande y confortable, mi habitación era las más alejada para no escuchar el ruido, seguramente esta noche traerían mujeres.

Pero necesitaríamos dinero, así que más nos valía trabajar antes que cerraran los bancos y tal vez visitaría a mis padres, no podía mantenerme alejado de ellos, sé que les había pagado mal y no debía hacer sufrir así a Esme, yo era lo peor que les había podido pasar.

Nunca pudieron tener hijos y justamente el niño que adoptaron se convirtió en asaltante.

* * *

Reeditado y vuelto a subir. Gracias por leer.

PATITO


	2. UN AFORTUNADO ENCUENTRO

**ENEMIGO PÚBLICO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**UN AFORTUNADO ENCUENTRO**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

—No te preocupes, cuando te gradúes conseguirás un trabajo mejor pagado que el mío y te harás cargo de la mitad de la renta— decía Alice para animarme, aún así me sentía mal. Quisiera ser de más utilidad.

Mis mejores amigas eran tan lindas conmigo, pagaban casi todo. La casa, los comestibles, los servicios. Yo sólo era una fuente de egreso.

Afortunadamente me faltaban sólo tres meses para terminar mis estudios. Me costó tanto llegar hasta aquí. En primer lugar combatir el pensamiento machista, sería una de las pocas abogadas de Chicago, y luego estaba el asunto del dinero. Sin padres o alguna persona que te ayude es muy difícil poder estudiar.

Me gustaría tanto ser abogada penalista y luchar contra el crimen pero tal y como se daban las cosas en esta ciudad quizás terminaría defendiendo mujeres golpeadas. Eso era bueno pero yo quería algo más arriesgado. No sé, tal vez un bufete como la madre de Ángela y poder demandar a los jefes de la mafia. Si sobrevivía claro está.

—Sí, cuando tenga un empleo decente pagaré todas las cuentas, la renta, la comida, el teléfono— dije en voz alta, Rose y Alice rieron de buena gana.

Llevábamos más de 4 años viviendo juntas y a fuerza de necesidad nos acostumbramos. Fue difícil al principio, Rosalie era muy exigente en cuanto al orden. Para mi buena suerte yo había aprendido a hacerme cargo de mis pocas pertenencias desde niña.

Alice trabajaba de cajera en un banco y por las tardes teníamos turnos en el club Midway. Era un lugar muy elegante, dónde abundaban las mujeres hermosas, incluso para trabajar en el guardarropas, que era mi puesto. Rose cantaba allí y en el día era la modelo de una boutique que traía ropa exclusiva de Paris. Alice soñaba con trabajar en aquella boutique pero aún no terminaba de sacar la licencia de diseñadora de modas. Por eso trabajaba tanto.

—Cálmate doña ley. ¿No tienes clases hoy?— preguntó Rose, así que me apuré en salir corriendo de casa.

Debía entregar varios trabajos finales y por la tarde mi primer día de prácticas en el bufete de los padres de Ángela, una de mis compañeras de estudio. Su madre era la jueza Weber, muy respetada, yo soñaba con ser como ella. No tenía modelo femenino más ilustre.

De hecho mamá murió cuando era pequeña y papá se volvió a casar. Me fui de casa cuando él murió. Sue, mi nueva madre, fue muy buena conmigo, pero sus hijas no me agradaban, no éramos familia después de todo. Leah me odiaba y Emily apenas me hablaba. Y todo por Jake y Sam, mis mejores amigos.

Jake había sido ascendido a comisario de de Chicago, encargado de la policía de investigaciones y delitos. Era muy joven, apenas un año mayor que yo, pero toda su vida trabajó al lado de su padre, Billy, quien había muerto el año anterior en un tiroteo durante el asalto a un banco.

Después de entregar mis pendientes en la universidad, estaba impaciente por salir de clases y pasar a ver a Jake, él y Sam harían un excelente trabajo como agentes de la ley.

Llegué a su oficina a la hora del almuerzo, Jake me había invitado hace dos días.

—Hola ¿Está Jake?— pregunté a su secretaria, una rubia bastante guapa. Ella me miró de arriba abajo y puso cara de pocos amigos.

—El comisario Black está en una junta importante— me dijo tajante. Otra engreída. Sé que mis ropas no son finas ni costosas pero eran decentes y me las había comprado trabajando mucho.

—Bueno, gracias. Le dice que Bella vino a verlo— le dije.

—No soy la mensajera, no llevo recados personales— murmuró volviendo a su máquina de escribir.

—Bueno, entonces le dice que la abogada Swan estuvo aquí ¿Te quedó claro?— traté de intimidarla, nunca había hecho algo así pero me pareció oportuno. Debía que practicar mi persuasión ya que en mi carrera tal vez me enfrentaría a criminales y no podía ser tímida.

—Sí. Disculpe señorita Swan— dijo ella más suave.

Vaya, tener un título pesaba en cualquier parte, una mujer era más respetada. Yo quería que se me conociera por llevar mi apellido y no el de mi marido si algún día me casaba.

Caminé hacia la salida.

— ¡Ey Bella!— escuché gritar mi nombre a Sam.

—Hola Sam ¿Y Jake?— pregunté.

—Me dijo que estuviera pendiente por si venías. No puede comer hoy contigo, vinieron los de la guardia nacional, todo está muy movido, dicen que esta mañana escaparon unos criminales de prisión y están estudiando la forma de atrapar a su cabecilla.

— ¿Escaparon? ¿Qué no se supone que la prisión es muy segura?— pregunte.

—Nadie había escapado hasta hoy. Dicen que suplantaron a Jake. El tal Masen es un maldito bribón.

— ¿Masen?— pregunté al recordar un trabajo que me habían dejado. Era el ladrón de bancos más conocido, no por sus asaltos sino porque todo el mundo parecía quererlo. Y siempre lograba escapar porque la gente lo ayudaba y hasta lo escondía en sus huidas.

—Si, entró a la prisión y liberó a sus amigos, se paseó como en su casa. Dicen que está aquí en la ciudad pero suele disfrazarse en sus asaltos y no hay ni una foto de él. Y las pocas cajeras que pudimos entrevistar no dan detalle sólo se limitan a decir que es… muy bien parecido— dijo sonriendo de lado.

— ¿Muy bien parecido?— pregunté.

—Guapísimo, dicen todas. Muchas hasta se ofrecen a ser sus rehenes cuando huye, la última que entrevisté no quería entregarme el abrigo que Masen le puso, según ella él es muy caballeroso y se lo dio para protegerla del frío. Lo que nos faltaba, un delincuente con modales— se quejó.

Me fui a mis prácticas pensando en eso, un asaltante caballeroso, atractivo y querido por todo mundo. ¿Qué habría detrás del tal Masen?

Toda la tarde estuve atenta a cada palabra de la jueza Weber, salí con pena del Bufete. Pero tenía que llegar a tiempo para el trabajo, mi turno empezaba a las 5 de la tarde y terminaba a las 10 de la noche, mi casa quedaba cerca, así que Rose y Alice nos acompañábamos, lo único incómodo eran esos tipos que creían que todas las chicas éramos mercancía.

Por suerte yo no eran tan bonita, a lo mucho recibía una o dos ofertas diarias. Me daba asco que nos vieran como objetos de satisfacción porque sólo para una cosa nos querían.

Llegué y me cambié, era el único vestido que tenía, ya se veía gastado pero no podía darme el lujo de comprarme otro, Rose insistía en que usara uno de los suyos pero eran tan llamativos que me daban vergüenza.

Al término de mi turno Alice y yo estábamos exhaustas, los zapatos me mataban. Fuimos a sentarnos en una mesa para esperar a que Rose terminara el show, sólo le faltaban dos canciones más. Algunas mujeres me miraban algo fastidiadas. Tal vez por mi viejo vestido o porque estaba de moda ser rubia y yo mantenía mi cabellera café. No quería pintarme el cabello, me vería falsa.

—Tipejas envidiosas. Ignóralas— dijo Alice.

— ¿Podemos sentarnos en una mesa? ¿No sería mejor esperar a Rose en el vestíbulo?— pregunté.

—Si podemos sentarnos en una mesa, no estamos trabajando y es un lugar público, además Eleazar me dijo que podíamos, anda— mi pequeña amiga me llevó hasta una mesa vacía. Rose se veía increíble en un vestido plateado por encima de la rodilla, era muy atrevido.

—Perece una muñeca. Deberían sacar una con el cuerpo y la cara de Rose— dijo Alice. Miré a mi alrededor, había mucha gente y muchos hombres esta noche, la pista de baile estaba llena, yo rogaba que nadie me pidiera bailar, por dos motivos poderosos. Estaba agotada y no sabía bailar.

Pedí una soda, la camarera nos atendió de mala gana, una mujer muy guapa y rubia vino hacia nosotras, yo la conocía de vista, era una de las hermanas del dueño del local. Todas las señoritas Denali eran extremadamente hermosas pero Tanya era sin duda la más solicitada.

— ¿No son ustedes empleadas?— nos dijo forzando una sonrisa.

—De 5 a 10 de la noche sí. Según mi reloj son las 10:15, no somos empleadas en este momento— le respondió Alice.

—Al menos podrían vestirse mejor si pretenden ligarse a alguien— nos respondió.

—Sólo tomamos una soda y esperamos a Rose, no intentamos ligarnos a nadie— le dije lo más calmada posible. ¿Pero que se había creído?

—Sean amables con todos los clientes de todas formas, hay mucha gente importante, se podrían ganar un buen dinero si son complacientes— nos dijo mirándonos como si no valiéramos gran cosa.

Su vista se clavó en algún otro lugar, dejó su gesto despectivo y salió disparada como si hubiera visto algo especial. Seguí admirando a Rose en el estrado, su voz era suave, sentía que me dormía.

Unos dedos en uno de mis hombros me asustaron, era un joven rubio apuesto pero de ojos pícaros.

—Hola, soy Mike. ¿Me harías el honor de bailar conmigo?— me dijo. Vaya, tenía que zafarme de esta.

—Lo siento. No bailo, estoy agotada— le sonreí.

—Es una lástima porque me gustaría tener una cita, hice un gran negocio hoy y quería celebrarlo con una chica hermosa como tu— me dijo tratando de convencerme.

—Lo siento. Te felicito por lo de tu negocio pero no puedo aceptar— su sonrisa decayó un poco y se marchó.

No pasaron ni 2 minutos cuando sentí una respiración en mi hombro. Me giré esperando tener que ser más enérgica con Mike pero me quedé impactada.

Era el hombre más apuesto que había visto en mi vida. Dos ojos verdes preciosos, que parecían mirar mi alma. Cabello cobrizo alborotado, unos labios que invitaban a morderlos. Dios santo, nunca antes había querido hacer algo así.

Pero jamás había conocido a alguien tan sensual y endiabladamente atractivo. Parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, o de alguna revista europea de la realeza.

—No sé porque rechazaste a ese tipo pero me alegra que hayas hecho ¿Podemos bailar?— me susurró.

No pude decirle que no.

Mi mente no pensaba con coherencia cuando me él miraba.

Asentí ligeramente y me levanté para seguirlo, era un dulce hechizo, yo quería seguirlo sin importar dónde me llevara.

Caminamos entre la multitud, él tenía una mano en mi cintura, sentía una sensación de cosquilleo allí donde sus dedos me apretaban.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— dijo atrayéndome hacia su pecho, su olor era divino.

—Isabella Swan. Pero me gusta que me digan Bella— dije como pude.

—Bella. Hermoso nombre— dijo respirando sobre mí.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes nombre?— pregunté.

—Edward— dijo sonriendo.

—Y qué haces por aquí Edward— pregunté.

—Poniéndome al corriente de todo— dijo haciéndome girar.

— ¿Has estado viajando?— pregunté.

—Digamos que mis negocios me llevan a distintas ciudades del país.

Seguimos bailando unos minutos, sin decir nada sólo mirándonos y reconociéndonos, era como si ya lo hubiera visto antes aunque yo sabía que no era así. Tenía un rostro que jamás se podría olvidar.

Era una familiaridad extraña, me sentía segura a su lado, tan cómoda, extrañamente completa.

— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres ir a comer? Hay un restaurante muy bonito cruzando la calle— dijo, a pesar de querer negarme mi estómago me delató, él sonrió y me tomó del brazo.

—Aunque digas que no, tu estómago ha aceptado mi invitación— sonrió. Caminamos unos pasos, él me llevaba de la mano ahora.

— ¿Edward?— escuché la voz fastidiosa de la señorita Tanya Denali, parece que lo conocía bien.

—Buenas noches Tanya— dijo él tratando de evadirla, ella nos cerró el paso.

—Vaya, veo que conseguiste compañía— dijo muy ofuscada. –Espero que tengas suficiente dinero, Bella es una chica muy cara— dijo destilando veneno.

¿Cómo se atrevía? Yo no era una cualquiera… como ella o sus hermanas. Todos sabían que el club era muy fino pero que algunas mujeres divertían a los clientes de forma muy personal.

Yo ni siquiera había tenido novio. El señor Eleazar sabía que estudiaba y no era mujerzuela.

Edward me miró confuso. Oh no… pensará que soy una de esas mujeres.

—Tengo lo necesario— dijo él pasando a su lado.

Al salir sentí el aire helado de la calle, inmediatamente me encogí. Edward se quitó su abrigo y me lo ofreció. Acepté conmovida, desde que papá murió nadie había sido tan protector conmigo.

Entramos al restaurante y pedimos una mesa. El dependiente me miró con desdén cuando me quité el abrigo. Deseé tener algo un poco más fino, este vestido apenas me costó diez dólares y en remate. No me podía permitir más lujos.

— ¿Y a qué te dedicas Bella?— preguntó él una vez que nos sentamos.

—Estudio leyes, estoy a punto de graduarme—dije con una sonrisa.

— ¿No trabajas en el club?— preguntó.

—Sí. Soy guarda abrigos, hasta que consiga un trabajo en algún bufete— le aclaré.

— ¿Quieres ser abogada?— preguntó.

—En realidad quiero ser juez— le dije. Él sonrió.

Pedimos algo ligero, tenía hambre pero no quería llenarme de comida.

Algunas mujeres de las mesas vecinas no dejaban de mirarme con desprecio. Me sentí cohibida, mal maquillada y usando un vestido barato. Debían pensar que soy mujer de alquiler.

—Muchas personas te miran, yo tampoco puedo apartar mi vista de ti— dijo sensualmente mi acompañante.

—Me miran porque nunca han visto a alguien con un vestido tan corriente en este restaurante como éste— dije avergonzada.

—Te miran porque eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el lugar— dijo haciendo que me ruborizara.

—Eso no es cierto— bajé la mirada. El cumplido me causó que me ruborizara.

—Si lo es. Todos son unos estirados, no le hagas caso. Siempre fijándose de dónde venimos y los trapos que llevamos encima— dijo molesto.

— ¿Y a ti no te importa eso?— pregunté.

—Lo importante es a dónde vamos Bella— me dijo muy seguro de sí.

— ¿Y tú a dónde vas? –pregunté.

—A donde yo quiera— dijo tan seguro de sí que lo admiré.

— ¿Y a que te dedicas?— pregunté para cambiar la conversación.

—Soy Edward Masen, asalto bancos— dijo haciendo que el tenedor se me cayera de las manos, sonreí al mirar su rostro, no parecía avergonzado.

¿Masen? ¿Sería el Masen que todo mundo perseguía?

— ¿Por qué me dices eso? Podrías haber inventado cualquier otra cosa— estaba impactada por su confesión o tal vez estaría de broma.

—No quiero mentirte—me susurró. – ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?— preguntó.

— ¿Tienes prisa?— pregunté mientras sentí que mi rostro se calentaba otra vez. ¿A dónde querría ir?

—Si pudieras ver lo que yo veo, tu también tendrías prisa— dijo pasando sus ojos por todo mi cuerpo, haciendo que me estremeciera.

—Bueno, si quieres nos vamos— dije algo avergonzada.

Caminamos hacia la salida, al llegar a recibidor un hombre lo detuvo.

—Edward, el señor Jenks quiere verte— le dijo. Él pareció dudar un momento, se giró hacia mí, me puso su abrigo.

—Por favor, espérame afuera, no tardo— dijo, caminé algo insegura.

Al llegar a la calle el viento me golpeó y me trajo de vuelta a la realidad

¿Qué hacía yo cenando con el hombre más buscado por la policía?

¿Y que esperaba ahora?

Se veía que él no tenía intenciones de dejarme ir. Aunque a decir verdad yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera.

¿Y si en realidad era el tal Masen que tanto buscaba la policía?

¿Y si estaba a punto de involucrarme con un asaltante de bancos? Y no cualquier asaltante. Era "el asaltante"

No había futuro en esto, sería sólo una aventura en su vida. Los que huyen de la ley tienen amantes a montones

¿Así quería que fuera mi primera vez? ¿En algún hotel con un criminal?

Y qué dirían mis amigas. ¿Y Jake?

No podría mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos, sabiendo que él trata de arrestar a Edward y yo...

Esto cambiaría mi vida para siempre y no quería sufrir. No lo valía.

Hice parar el primer taxi que pasó y subí rápidamente. Su aroma todavía estaba impregnado en el abrigo.

Llegué a casa y dormí envuelta en aquella prenda.

Casi cometo la locura más grande de mi vida. Casi me dejo llevar por el instinto dejando de lado la razón.

.

.

**EDWARD POV**

—Dos minutos, que pasa oso ¿Estás perdiendo práctica?— le dije a Emmett después de amarrar a los rehenes a un árbol a las afueras de la ciudad. Habíamos tardado más de lo necesario en el último atraco, aunque fue limpio. Ni un solo herido.

—Estoy pesado, necesito hacer ejercicio. Hey tu abrigo— me dijo mirando a la cajera.

—Está haciendo frío, puedo comprarme otro— dije haciéndole señas para que subiéramos al auto.

—No puedes con tu genio jefe, eres demasiado blando con las mujeres— me dijo sonriendo.

—No soy blando, es sólo que… son damas, mi problema es con los bancos no con las cajeras— le refuté.

—No puedes ver a una mujer en peligro o sufriendo porque te sale tu yo protector— se rió de mí.

—No somos bárbaros, creo que podemos hacer esto con clase— le dije haciéndole una señal a Ben para salir de allí.

Nos repartimos el botín. Cincuenta mil dólares en total, éramos sólo cuatro, no quise que ninguno de los que sacamos de prisión entrara a la banda, no eran asaltantes, algunos estaban allí por deudas.

Yo era el jefe tenía derecho al doble de lo que le tocó a cada uno, así que me llevé veinte mil, suficiente para vivir a cuerpo de rey por un mes.

Tal vez debía poner mis ahorros en un banco. ¡Era un buen chiste!

— ¿Vamos a gastar un poco en el nuevo club de Eleazar?— preguntó Emmett.

—Lo único que quieres es volver a revolcarte con Irina— le dije molesto.

—No, quiero buscar otras nenas, ojala encuentre unas gemelas, ya sabes dos meses en prisión, no se alivian tan fácilmente— se rió.

—Yo también ando en busca de alguna chica— dijo Jasper.

—Pero vamos a otro lado, no quiero ir a ese club— me quejé.

—Tiene miedo de Tanya— se rió Emmett.

—No es miedo, es que ya no sé qué excusa darle— dije desesperado.

—No sé de qué tienes miedo Eddie ¿Puedes enfrentarte a toda la policía de Chicago y no puedes con Tanya? Se te van a hinchar si sigues con eso de la castidad— se burlo nuevamente.

—No le temo a Tanya ni al sexo. Pero me gustaría encontrar alguien especial, no quiero ser uno más en la su vida— me defendí.

—Te entiendo— dijo Jasper. –A mí también me gustaría tener una sola mujer, que me esperara, que me amara— a veces él se ponía así de melancólico.

— ¿Amor? Eso es una utopía chicos. La vida es para disfrutarla— se reía con ganas Emmett.

Salí de la casa a regañadientes, me había comprado un traje fino para pasar desapercibido entre la gente ilustre del club. Y un nuevo abrigo a juego.

Llegamos al tan voceado lugar y nos sentamos a mirar. Realmente era como Eleazar nos dijo, había mujeres muy hermosas, la mayoría rubias, al parecer estaban de moda los cabellos dorados.

Emmett ni siquiera terminó de entrar, ya que Irina lo estaba esperando y se marcharon a otro lugar. Nos sentamos en una mesa a beber.

Mi vista se fijó en una larga cabellera caoba que cubrían una preciosa y curvada espalda. Me quedé cómo tonto mirando fijamente hacia ese lugar hasta que, de alguna forma, Tanya me encontró.

— ¡Edward, viniste! Tengo un privado arriba ¿quieres subir?— me dijo.

¿Alguna vez le habrían explicado que a los hombres nos gusta cazar y no ser cazados?

—Gracias Tanya, tengo sed, voy por un trago— me levanté pero en el camino cambie el rumbo hacia la mesa donde vi a aquella desconocida. Avancé más lentamente cuando me di cuenta que Mike llegó primero que yo. No me había dado cuenta que él también había estado mirándola. Sentí un rugido en el pecho que salió sin intención, me molestaba mucho la idea de que ella lo aceptara.

Por primera vez experimenté lo que todos llaman celos. Sí, estaba celoso, quería retorcerle el cuello a Mike.

Pero ella lo rechazó, respiré aliviado. Mike se fue cabizbajo y aproveche mi oportunidad, llegué a su lado quise poner una mano sobre su hombro pero temí que me confundiera con Mike, así que me acerque y me agaché un poco, respiré cerca de su cuello, me estremecí, sentir ese embriagante aroma me trastornó, mi cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato, mis pantalones parecieron encogerse.

Ella me miró, no estaba preparado para recibir el hechizo de aquellos ojos chocolates dulces y soñadores.

Era espléndida, su mirada de niña traviesa, sus labios rosados y jugosos, su piel tersa, suave que me llamaba.

—No sé porque rechazaste a ese tipo pero me alegra que hayas hecho ¿Podemos bailar?—pedí con el tono más galante que pude, no quería parecer desesperado aunque ciertamente lo estaba, la quería, la deseaba como nunca deseé a nadie.

Ella había sido hecha para mí y yo para ella, me bastó solo mirarla para darme cuenta. Por esta criatura, esperé tanto y ahora que la encontré nada ni nadie me impediría hacerla mía.

Pero de sus labios no salió palabra, sólo un gesto afirmativo, poco a poco se puso de pie dispuesta a seguirme, sé que ella también lo sentía, su respiración cambió, sus ojos se dilataron, estaba seguro que también ella me deseaba.

Me apoderé de su cintura, no quería que se me fuera, era una delicia verla caminar. La acerqué más a mi cuando llegamos a la pista de baile.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?— inicié la conversación, la música era suave pero se interponía, la abracé con más fuerza.

—Isabella Swan. Pero me gusta que me digan Bella— dijo.

—Bella, hermoso nombre— dije acercándome un poco más.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes nombre?— me preguntó.

—Edward— le sonreí.

—Y qué haces por aquí Edward— preguntó.

—Poniéndome al corriente de todo— le di un par de vueltas bailando.

— ¿Has estado viajando?— me preguntó, era fascinante verla mover esos sensuales labios.

—Digamos que mis negocios me llevan a distintas ciudades del país—sonreí, si ella supiera de mis negocios pero de inmediato mi sonrisa se desvaneció.

Si ella supiera no querría estar ni un minuto a mi lado. Y yo no le mentiría, dejaré que decida.

Pero al menos quería tenerla una noche conmigo.

— ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres ir a comer? Hay un restaurante muy bonito cruzando la calle— pregunté cuando creí escuchar que su estómago rugía, no terminé de hablar y nuevamente el sonido se hizo más fuerte. —Aunque digas que no, tu estómago ha aceptado mi invitación— insistí.

Quería que comiera algo. Le tomé la mano para guiarla.

— ¿Edward?— Tanya apareció de pronto. ¿De qué modo la podía espantar sin ser grosero?

—Buenas noches Tanya— me despedí tratando de rodearla para irme de allí con aquella criatura divina.

—Vaya, veo que conseguiste compañía, espero que tengas suficiente dinero, Bella es una chica muy cara— dijo mirándola con desprecio.

¿Acaso Bella trabajaba aquí?

¿En lo mismo que Tanya?

No, yo era muy observador, Bella era diferente a las mujeres como Tanya. Y si no lo fuera, la verdad, no me importaba mucho a estas alturas de la noche.

—Tengo lo necesario— le dije y salí de allí sin volver a mirarla.

Hacía mucho frío afuera, Bella tiritaba. Me quité el abrigo y la envolví en él.

Me prometí comprarle el mejor abrigo que pudiera y todos los vestidos de la boutique más cara. Ella sólo merecía lo mejor.

Pedí una mesa al entrar en el restaurante francés que conocía bien. El maître hizo un leve gesto de aversión cuando miró el vestido de Bella, casi le rugí.

— ¿Y a qué te dedicas Bella?— le pregunté, necesitaba empezar a conocerla.

—Estudio leyes, estoy a punto de graduarme—sonrió con orgullo, eso me hizo pensar que era una chica muy correcta.

— ¿No trabajas en el club?— le pregunté.

—Sí. Soy guarda abrigos, hasta que consiga un trabajo en algún bufete— ¿Trabajaba guardando abrigos? Estaba en el puesto más inofensivo de ese camuflado lugar.

— ¿Quieres ser abogada?— le pregunté, me parecía muy dulce para desenvolverse en ese medio.

—En realidad quiero ser juez— me causó gracia, en esos lugares abundan los tiburones, yo mismo contrataba los abogados mas ruines cuando necesitaba alguna cosa y hasta los jueces se podían comprar.

Al lado izquierdo, una señora muy estirada no dejaba de mirar a Bella con desprecio, me llené de ira, con gusto habría tirado su mesa. Ella también se dio cuenta y dejó caer su cabello a modo de cortina para alejarse de los demás

—Muchas personas te miran, yo tampoco puedo apartar mi vista de ti— le dije para calmarla.

—Me miran porque nunca han visto a alguien con un vestido tan corriente en este restaurante— dijo tristemente. Volveríamos otra vez y ella vestiría como una reina.

—Te miran porque eres la mujer más hermosa de todo el lugar— y de toda la ciudad. Yo nunca había visto alguien más linda.

—Eso no es cierto— se ruborizó, me encantaba ese color en sus mejillas, quería tocar su rostro.

—Si lo es. Todos son unos estirados, no le hagas caso, siempre fijándose de dónde venimos y los trapos que llevamos encima— casi todo mundo sólo se fijaban en la apariencia y el apellido.

— ¿Y a ti no te importa eso?— me preguntó.

—Lo importante es a dónde vamos Bella— le aseguré.

— ¿Y tú a dónde vas? –me preguntó más interesada.

—A donde yo quiera— sentía que el mundo era mío ahora que estaba completo.

— ¿Y a que te dedicas?— me preguntó. Ya no le podía esconder mi situación, ella decidiría si me aceptaba.

—Soy Edward Masen, asalto bancos— se le cayó el tenedor de las manos haciendo un molesto sonido, tuve miedo que se levantara y saliera corriendo pero contrario a todas mis suposiciones sonrió.

— ¿Porque me dices eso? Podrías haber inventado cualquier otra cosa— dijo aun con una sonrisa.

—No quiero mentirte ¿Quieres que nos vayamos?— pregunté.

— ¿Tienes prisa?— preguntó con perspicacia de pronto volvió a sonrojarse, entonces si tenía idea de lo que pasaría luego.

—Si pudieras ver lo que yo veo, tú también tendrías prisa— claro que quería salir de allí y llevármela al lugar más íntimo que pudiera encontrar. Y las palabras sobrarían.

—Bueno, si quieres nos vamos— dijo.

Casi habíamos llegado a la puerta cuando Smith, el empleado de Jenks me dio alcance

—Edward, el señor Jenks quiere verte— maldición, justo cuando llevaba tanta prisa. No podía negarme, necesitaba unos favores personales de Jenks.

—Por favor, espérame afuera, no tardo—le dije a Bella poniéndole mi abrigo, no quería que oyera nada.

Caminé con Smith muy de prisa hasta encontrarme con Jenks.

—Edward, bienvenido a Chicago nuevamente ¿Qué tal te fue en Los Ángeles?— preguntó, él siempre estaba muy bien informado de todo.

—Excelente pero tuve que regresar ya sabes, parte de mi familia se quedó en prisión en el último trabajo— eso era porque Emmett había estado tan concentrado en las piernas de una cajera que no salió a tiempo. Él y Mike cayeron aquella vez y tuve que dejarlos muy a mi pesar.

— ¿Te quedarás mucho tiempo?— me preguntó.

—Creo que un par de meses— respondí.

—Ya sabes que cuentas conmigo, estoy a tus ordenes— dijo sonriendo y mostrando su diente de oro.

—Gracias, tengo prisa, te buscaré pronto— me despedí.

Salí corriendo de aquel lugar. Abrí la puerta y busqué con desesperación a Bella.

No la vi por ningún lado. Sentí un vacío enloquecedor.

— ¿Ha visto a una muchacha de cabellos oscuros?— pregunté al de servicio.

—Si, acaba de abordar un taxi— me dijo.

Bella se había ido, me había dejado.

Tal vez la asusté al decirle quien era y huyó. Aún así, debía lograr que me lo dijera directamente, la buscaría mañana mismo.

Llegué a casa como siempre cambiando varias veces de taxi, me encantaría poder conducir libremente pero sólo teníamos los autos que usábamos en los asaltos y no quería exponerme.

Mañana iría a comprarme un auto para pasear en la ciudad y arreglaría algunos papeles.

* * *

Reeditado y vuelto a subir. Gracias por leer.

PATITO


	3. SIN PODER EVITARLO

**ENEMIGO PÚBLICO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3 **

**SIN PODER EVITARLO**

* * *

**EDWARD**

—Este es un Ford modelo Touring completamente renovado, 400 dólares, 80 kilómetros por hora—se esforzaba el vendedor de autos por venderme uno.

Pero todos eran modelos normales, yo quería uno particularmente diferente.

— ¿Me tomas el pelo? Yo aprendí a conducir en uno de esos, una bicicleta es más rápida— le dije

—Tenemos este nuevo modelo coupé también de Ford, todavía salé a fin de año pero…— no lo dejé terminar.

—Luce como el auto de una anciana— no encontraría un buen auto aquí, pensé.

—Quiere velocidad, le mostraré lo último, La nueva era del automóvil— me llevó hacia la parte trasera de la tienda, lo seguí a regañadientes.

—Chrysler six B—70, 110 kilómetros por hora, frenos hidráulicos y motor de alta compresión

— ¿110? ¿Lo han probado?— pregunté interesado, el nuevo auto que teníamos apenas alcanzaba los 95 kilómetros por hora, si este bebé llegaba a los 110 era mío.

—Si, hemos hecho pruebas certificadas en New York. 110 kilómetros y puede frenar en 10 segundos— sonrió.

—Me lo llevo— le dije convencido, quería probar este nuevo juguete.

—Claro, puede financiarlo en cómodas cuotas de…

—Pago al contado ¿Cuánto?— le dije con rapidez.

—2200 dólares pero necesitamos que sea por transacción bancaria, verá son órdenes de la policía, hay muchos robos, secuestros— dudó aquel hombre.

—No iré a un banco a hacer la transacción— me ofendí.

—Es la política ¿señor?— preguntó.

—Cullen. Edward Cullen— casi no usaba ese apellido, en general no usaba ni mi nombre.

— ¿Es pariente del Dr. Cullen?— me preguntó.

—Es mi padre— un magnífico padre al que abandoné hace cinco años para dedicarme a la delincuencia.

—Entonces no hay ningún problema, el Dr. Cullen es nuestro cliente desde que asumió la dirección del hospital general de Chicago— me dijo sonriendo.

Me sentí fatal, Carlisle y Esme habían sido tan generosos y pacientes conmigo. Y yo los abandoné como un maldito desagradecido.

Los he visto algunas, desde lejos claro, nunca volví a entrar en su casa.

Esa casa que había sido mi refugio durante algunos años...

_Estaba sentado en el albergue al que fui enviado cuando murió mamá. Todas las cosas que una vez tuve en casa, nos las quitó el banco._

_—Hola, soy Esme— me dijo una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y cabello color caramelo._

_—Edward— le dije apenas mirándola._

_—Te pareces mucho a mi hermanito— dijo con una mirada llena de dolor._

_No le respondí, a mí que me importaba si me parecía otro chico._

_Dos horas más tarde fui llevado a la dirección. La asistenta social me explicó que una pareja quería adoptarme, que debía sentirme feliz pues los muchachos de mi edad no eran ya candidatos para tener nuevas familias sino que pasaban a aprender un oficio y conseguir un trabajo con que mantenerse._

_No me importaba a dónde iba a parar, ya lo había perdido todo._

_Al día siguiente vinieron por mí, la misma señora de ojos verdes que me hablé el día anterior y un tipo rubio._

_—Soy Carlisle Cullen, no sé si te han informado que queremos adoptarte— me dijo mostrándome una sincera sonrisa._

_—Me lo han dicho y no me importa— respondí para quitarle esa sonrisa._

_No pareció afectarle mis malos modales._

_—Sé que has sufrido mucho, no es nuestra intención forzarte a nada— volvió a insistir._

_Yo sólo quería que se fueran y me dejaran en paz. La señora pareció entristecerse y caminó hacia el jardín._

_—Ella es mi esposa, para serte sincero yo preferiría adoptar un bebé pero le recuerdas a su difunto hermano— dijo algo serio._

_— ¿Porqué no tiene sus propios bebés?— le increpé, ya estaba cansado de hablar._

_—Mi esposa sufrió un accidente hace años y no puede ser madre. Creo que esto no es buena idea si tú no quieres— me dijo triste._

_— ¿Cómo murió el hermano de su esposa?—pregunté interesado._

_—Lo mató un policía— dijo él algo molesto._

_— ¿Un policía?— pregunté._

_—Un policía ebrio— dijo tristemente._

_—Entonces… creo que sí me voy con ustedes— confirmé. –Yo odio a los policías— le dije recordando cómo se guardaron las evidencias cuando murió papá y como fui sacado de casa cuando mataron a mi madre._

_Estaba seguro de dos cosas: jamás sería policía y mucho menos banquero._

_Desde ese día procuré hacer feliz a mi nueva madre, era atento y educado. Tal como mi verdadera mamá me había enseñado._

_Obtenía excelentes calificaciones, nunca usaba malas palabras y ayudaba en todo lo que podía._

_Tenía una familia otra vez pero en el fondo me sentía atrapado. Sentía que debía hacer algo. Algo para rebelarme._

_Esa sensación se hizo más fuerte cuando entré a la universidad._

_Me ahogaba toda la vida de sociedad, mis compañeros eran vacíos y sin conciencia. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de las injusticias._

_El mundo se venía abajo a mí alrededor._

_Excesos de la policía, sobornos, cada día más personas se quedaban sin hogar, eran echados de su casa por deudas. El sistema requería cada vez más producción, la clase obrera se volvía autómata, máquinas trabajando para los explotadores, grandes empresas y los malditos bancos._

_Acabé mi segundo año de medicina y no pude más. Carlisle me había conseguido prácticas en un hospital de beneficencia a las afueras de Chicago, dónde venía la gente más pobre._

_Un día que regresaba a casa me encontré en medio de un tiroteo en un asalto, uno de los hombres me tomó como rehén y fui a dar a la guarida de los asaltantes._

_Reconocí al tipo que una vez me ayudó a no perder mi casa. Lucía más viejo y curtido por los años._

_—Cuervo llévate la mitad de todo, las donaciones son primero— le dijo a otro ladrón._

_—No sé porque insistes en eso, la mitad es demasiado— dijo otro de ellos reclamando._

_—La mitad es lo justo lobo ¿No recuerdas aquella vez que saliste ultimo?_

_—Me dejaron— le reclamó._

_—Te quedaste para "repasar" las cajas. ¿No fue la misma gente que ayudamos la que te escondió?_

_—Solo porque les damos dinero, si dieran recompensa por tu cabeza ya te habrían entregado._

_—Es agradecimiento. Se puede comprar una acción, no un afecto. A los policías les tienen miedo, a nosotros nos tiene fe—dijo con seguridad._

_—No estoy de acuerdo, nos jugamos el pellejo, yo no quiero compartir— dijo el otro._

_—Tus hermanos estudiaron gracias a esas "donaciones"— le dijo el cabecilla._

_—Y ahora son unos burgueses que se avergüenzan de mí— le reclamó._

_—Si tanto te molesta el apoyo a la gente dividiremos el botín en partes iguales, pero yo tendré el doble para poder seguir ayudando— le dijo._

_El hombre apodado "lobo" pareció conforme y se fue._

_Parecía la oportunidad perfecta para hablarle al líder._

_— ¿Tu eres Águila?— pregunté._

_—Si ¿Quién pregunta?— me respondió._

_—Soy Edward. Tú, me ayudaste cuando era niño. Me diste dinero una vez. Pero al final me echaron de casa y me mandaron a un albergue— le conté._

_Me miró con curiosidad._

_—Tus ropas no parecen las de un albergue— sonrió._

_—Tuve suerte, me adoptaron— sonreí con tristeza._

_— ¿Pero no eres feliz? ¿Qué te falta?— dijo._

_—Gritar, golpear a alguien. Estoy harto de ser bueno y ver tanta maldad… sin poder hacer nada— confesé._

_— ¿Qué haces? ¿A qué te dedicas?— preguntó._

_—Estudio medicina— dije_

_—Es una buena forma de ayudar al prójimo ¿no te parece?— se burló._

_—Necesito acción— pedí._

_—Ya me acuerdo de ti. "El hombre de la casa" —dijo sonriendo, —El que quería patear traseros banqueros. Tal vez quisieras ayudarme en los negocios— ofreció._

_Desde aquel día, aprendí a llevar una doble vida._

_Águila me entrenó y en un par de meses participé en mi primer asalto._

_Repartí mi primera ganancia en medicinas para el hospital. Me sentí nuevo, como si por fin hiciera algo importante._

_No me avergonzaba ser un asaltante._

_Dejé de ir a la universidad, solo me dedicaba al hospital hasta que Carlisle me enfrentó._

_— ¿Estás loco Edward? No necesitas robar, te darás cuenta cuando termines de estudiar, se puede ayudar a los demás sin tener que salirse de la ley. Para eso son los médicos._

_—Tu trabajas en una clínica, tus emergencias son sólo las indigestiones de los ricos— le increpé._

_—Es sólo una etapa de rebeldía. Estás molesto con el sistema. Se te pasará, ya lo verás. No te arriesgues así, podrías morir— me dijo angustiado._

_—Prefiero morir así que en una blanda cama de clínica. Lo siento. No dejaré esto— le increpé._

_—No permitiré que le rompas el corazón a Esme. Y no quiero un ladrón en mi casa— dijo bajando la mirada y apretando los puños._

_Eso me dolió más que un balazo._

_No dije nada, tomé un par de mudas de ropa, algunos documentos y me fui._

_Esme me buscó varias veces para convencerme de volver pero no quise recibirla._

_Así empezó mi vida criminal, fui rebautizado por "Águila" como "León" y sólo usaba mi apellido de nacimiento: Masen._

_No quería enlodar el apellido que me habían dado Carlisle y su esposa._

—Vaya, es una belleza— dijo Jasper cuando llegué a casa con el auto nuevo, no tuve valor de presentarme con Esme, me acobardé a último momento.

—Es rápido— contesté apenas.

—Dejé el "donativo" en ese hospital y también pasé por el albergue— me dijo sonriendo. A él le encantaba esa parte de los asaltos.

— ¿Vas a ir al club hoy?— preguntó.

—Sí. Iré apenas oscurezca, tengo algo muy importante que hacer allí— dije sonriendo.

— ¿Y ese asunto importante lleva faldas?— sonrió. — ¿Es importante?— preguntó.

—Muy importante. La traeré esta noche, espero que acepte venir conmigo— sonreí.

— ¿Venir? ¿Cómo una pareja estable?— me miró como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—Sí. Absolutamente, no soy de los que se usan y se botan.

—Pero… no viajamos con mujeres, son tus reglas— me hizo recordar.

—La regla es: no nos movilizaremos con mujeres que puedan entorpecer nuestro trabajo— le recordé. –Y con "mujeres" me refiero a todas las amantes que tienen. Bella no es mi amante, pero será mi mujer. La única. Y no pienso dejarla.

— ¿Crees que acceda a venir con nosotros? ¿Sabe a que nos dedicamos?— preguntó.

—Lo sabe. Espero que venga conmigo— dije apenas y entré a casa a prepararme para la noche, miré con una gran sonrisa lo que le había comprado cuando venía para acá. Esperaba que le guste.

.

.

BELLA

El siguiente día transcurrió de forma normal pero se me hacía tan tedioso.

Mi vida era demasiado plana, no tenía emociones, ni grandes aventuras. Creo que conocer a Edward me hizo darme cuenta que nunca me pasaba nada interesante.

No me pude concentrar imaginando a dónde me habría llevado Edward y lo que me habría hecho.

No podía hacer más que pensar en él.

A Alice y a Rose le dije que era un conocido. Alice me insistió que no le era familiar porque ella tenía muy buena memoria y a él no lo había visto jamás. Rose no dijo nada pues ni siquiera vio a Edward.

Llegué al bufete Weber y me encargaron transcribir algunos papeles, tampoco me pareció la gran cosa.

Al salir Jake me esperaba.

—Hola Bella, disculpa por lo de ayer, fue un día terrible— sonrió

— ¿Qué hay Jake? ¿Tienes problemas?

—Si, tuve que dar una conferencia de prensa, odio las fotos pero tuve que dejar que me hicieran algunas. He pedido que me envíen refuerzos y muchas armas, ayer asaltaron otro banco y pasé una noche atroz. Hicimos redadas, no damos con el paradero de Masen— parecía algo molesto.

Me estremecí, yo sabía que lugares frecuentaba la persona que tanto buscaba atrapar mi amigo. Tal vez lo vería esta noche de nuevo.

Me sentí fatal al no poder decirle nada a Jake, no quería que arrestaran a Edward. Tal vez era el asaltante más avezado pero no podía entregarlo.

—Bella ¿estás bien? Te ves pálida— me dijo mi amigo.

—Estoy bien, sólo algo apurada, tengo turno en diez minutos, nos vemos— le dije pasando a su lado.

—Te acompaño— tomó mi brazo. Di un salto y lo evadí.

—Lo siento, no me gustaría que mi jefa pensara lo que no es— dije tratando de inventar algo.

—Bella, somos amigos. Me preocupo por ti. Además ahora que me han ascendido gano lo necesario para poder cortejarte— su mirada cambió, odiaba cuando hacía eso, me parecía incómodo.

Yo lo apreciaba, lo quería mucho pero esperaba que encontrara a alguien que estuviera loca por él y que lo amara de veras.

Ahora estaba segura que yo nunca podría amarlo.

—Jake, no digas bobadas. Conocerás a alguna chica muy linda y tendrás un romance espectacular— le sonreí haciéndole señas para que caminara a mi lado pero tratando de inventarme algo para que no llegara conmigo al club.

—No son bobadas Bella, ahora soy un hombre respetable y es hora que siente cabeza— me sonrió con timidez.

—Somos jóvenes y tu trabajo es tan difícil que dudo que tengas tiempo con tantas responsabilidades pero seguro más adelante…

— ¿Me estás evadiendo? Quiero hablar formalmente contigo ¿Podemos cenar hoy?— pidió. No podía aceptarlo.

—Hoy no Jake, tal vez mañana— le dije cortésmente.

—Entonces mañana pero no me gustaría que fuera en donde trabajas, se rumorea que no toda la gente que va allí es decente. Me han dicho que algunas mujeres… son de la vida fácil— me dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

—¡Eso no es cierto!— grité, odiaba mentir y ésta era de lejos la peor mentira que había dicho, yo sabía que mucha gente de allí era extraña, y ahora sabía que Edward y su banda frecuentaban el lugar y las Denali obviamente eran mujeres en las que los saltantes y otros hombre de negocios turbios se gastaban su dinero.

—Sé que tu no podrías identificar a un miembro de la mafia ni a una mujercita de esas aunque quisieras— sonrió.

—Oye estoy a punto de graduarme, algún día seré jueza, cómo te atreves a dudar de mi perspicacia— le dije molesta.

—Eres tan inocente todavía Bella y eso te hace más encantadora aún— dijo mi amigo acercándose. Di dos pasos hacia atrás.

—Gracias por la compañía Jake nos vemos mañana— le dije entrando rápidamente.

El lugar todavía estaba desierto, apenas estaban los de limpieza. Me apresuré a mi puesto. Alice ya estaba allí y me sonrió.

—Hola Bella ¿Estás ruborizada?— sonrió mirándome.

—Jake— dije en voz muy alta.

— ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Se te declaró al fin?— sonrió.

— ¿Tú sabías que quería declararse?— le increpé.

—Bella se nota a leguas que te ama, ahora que tiene un puesto importante y tú estás por terminar la universidad es lógico que quiera asegurarse tu mano— sonrió.

— ¿Estás comprometida?— escuché una voz femenina detrás de mí.

Era la zorra esa, me caía como plomo, siempre se daba ínfulas de reina y nos miraba a las demás como si fuéramos cucarachas. Me giré tratando de serenarme.

—No estoy comprometida señorita Denali y tampoco tengo novio— le dije con una falsa sonrisa.

—Qué lástima, parece que las ratitas de juzgado como tú no son interesantes— sonrió de lado.

Alice fue a la parte trasera a traer las demás cosas para terminar de acomodar todo. Tanya seguía mirándome con suspicacia.

—Ayer te vi con Edward ¿te invitó a algún lado?— preguntó.

—Fuimos a cenar al restaurante de en frente— le dije saboreando cada palabra.

— ¿Y después?— dijo más mordaz.

—Creo que mi vida personal no es interesante señorita Denali— le dije sonriendo apenas.

—Mira tontita, las mosquitas muertas como tú no son rivales para alguien como yo. No te metas con "mi" hombre o tu trabajo no será lo único que pierdas— me amenazó.

—No le vi "tu nombre" tatuado en ningún lugar, tampoco llevaba anillo—la desafié.

—No te le acerques o no llegarás a graduarte. Tú no sabes quién es él, es demasiado hombre para ti— sonrió y se alejó con ese caminar de gata en celo y su nariz respingada.

Edward no era suyo y si de mi dependía no sería de nadie, al menos por hoy si es que lo veía. No dejaría que esa golfa ponga sus garras sobre esos hermosos cabellos cobrizos.

Pronto cayó la noche y la gente iba llegando, algunas mujeres sin modales sólo me aventaban su sobretodo, otras me advertían que sus abrigos eran costosos y que debería usar guantes. Mi paciencia llegaba al límite.

—Hola abogada Swan— sonrió una mujer rubia, su rostro se me hacía conocido.

Me avergoncé, era la secretaria de Jake. Creo que su nombre era Jessica. Ahora tendría que soportar sus desplantes.

Venía con aquel joven que la noche anterior me invitó a bailar. Mike, según recordaba.

—Buenas noches—los saludé. –Me permiten— dije extendiendo mi brazo para recibir sus abrigos.

—Ten cuidado con esto, es piel de armiño genuina, dudo mucho que tú puedas jamás tener algo parecido. Abogada, hazme el favor— dijo burlándose en mi cara.

Tomé el abrigo y le di su boleto con el número para cuando lo volviera a pedir.

Quería tomar a aquella mujercita y marcarle todos los dedos de mi mano en ese rostro blanqueado con talco. Otra rubia oxigenada.

— ¿Eres abogada?— preguntó Mike cuando Jessica se alejó un poco.

—Aún no. Me faltan tres meses para terminar la universidad— le dije muy seria.

—Bonita e inteligente, eres como una perla en este chiquero— a propósito rozó mi brazo con su mano, lo quité de inmediato.

— ¿A qué hora sales?— preguntó.

—Eso es algo personal señor, aquí tiene su boleto, que tenga una buena noche— le dije cortante y me di la vuelta a acomodar los dos abrigos.

No soportaba más mi vida necesitaba gritar con todas mis fuerzas.

Una hora más pasó, un cliente se acercó a pedir su abrigo. De reojo vi que alguien venía con paso decidido y se posicionó en el mostrador, mi estómago se revolvió pero fue una sensación agradable.

Me giré para mirarlo.

Los ojos verdes otra vez. Desafiantes, fieros y llenos de rebeldía.

Mi respiración se aceleró, di un paso hacia él olvidando mi trabajo.

—Me abandonaste anoche— me reclamó Edward molesto.

—Me dejaste sola en la calle— le reclamé también.

—Si vas a ser mi novia tendrás que prometerme que nunca más me harás eso— dijo aún serio pero ya no estaba molesto. ¿Su novia? ¡Por dios!

—No soy tu novia y no pienso prometerte nada— le respondí, ahora yo estaba empezando a sentir rabia. ¡No soy propiedad de nadie!

—Mi abrigo es café— dijo el hombre que estaba en el mostrador. Me había olvidado de él.

—No volveré a dejarte sola nunca más. Ahora promételo— dijo Edward ignorando a cualquier otra persona.

—¡No!—dije firme.

— ¿Y mi abrigo?— dijo reclamando el cliente.

—Pues yo si prometo no volver a dejarte sola Bella. Ahora te toca— dijo Edward luchando por conseguir mi promesa.

—¡No me importan sus líos, quiero mi abrigo!— gritó el hombre del mostrador.

Edward volteó y lo miró con fiereza, lo tomó por el cuello y lo apresó en el mostrador, le quitó el ticket. Abrió la pequeña puerta y entró como si nada. Me quedé de una pieza viéndolo moverse con elegancia. Fue hacia los percheros, buscó el número y tomó el abrigo café. Regresó a ponerse detrás del mostrador nuevamente.

—¡Ahora lárgate y quédate con la propina!— le dijo aventándole el abrigo a mi cliente. Yo no podía ni abrir la boca de lo aturdida que me encontraba.

—A partir de ahora no volverás a guardar los abrigos y los sombreros de los demás— dijo clavando su mirada en mí.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?— pregunté dudando.

—Porque ahora estás conmigo— dijo con seguridad.

—Pero es que no sé nada de ti— era hermoso como un demonio, seductor y también un asaltante de bancos. El más peligroso. Claro que sabía de él. Aunque no en lo personal.

—Me crié al norte de Chicago, mi padre murió cuando tenía 6 años, mi madre cuando tenía 11, me gusta el baseball, el cine, la ropa fina, los autos rápidos, el whiskey… y tú. ¿Qué más necesitas saber?— dijo sonriendo mientras abría su abrigo que segundos antes había estado en mi silla. Me hizo ademán para que me acercara y me lo pusiera.

¿En verdad quería llevarme con él?

No sabía qué hacer, miré a un lado, Alice estaba mirándonos con la boca abierta, le sonreí.

Di unos pasos y acepté ponerme el abrigo que me ofrecía. Me tomó de una mano y cruzamos el recibidor a grandes zancadas.

Afuera había un precioso auto color plata, parecía nuevo. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto y subí. Manejó en silencio, yo tampoco me atreví a decir nada. En mi mente me imaginaba que estaba robándome. Asaltó mi vida, sin necesidad de forzar nada, yo era su botín y él podía hacer lo que quisiera conmigo.

Unos minutos más tarde llegamos a una casa grande a las afueras de la ciudad, descendimos. Me tomó de la mano y abrió la puerta. Me quitó su abrigo y me indicó que me sentara en un cómodo sofá de aquel salón.

—Tengo algo para ti— me dijo sonriendo. Fue hasta un mueble y trajo una caja de cartón grande.

—No debiste…

—Shhh sólo ábrelo— susurró.

Con cuidado destapé la caja, había algo envuelto en un papel fino de color verde. Retiré el papel y me quedé sin aire.

Dentro estaba el abrigo de visón más fino e imponente que había visto y vaya que sabía de abrigos, llevaba más de un año guardándolos.

Lo mire asustada, era demasiado. Yo no podía aceptar algo tan costoso.

— ¿Te gusta?— dijo mirándome intensamente. Sólo asentí, le sonreí en agradecimiento.

Me extasiaba mirarle, cada uno de sus gestos y sus palabras me atrapaban. Era un simple mosquito mirando la luz. Una pequeña luciérnaga que quiere alcanzar una estrella.

—Ven conmigo— pidió ofreciendo su mano, la acepté.

Me atrajo hacia él, me sentó en sus piernas, acarició lentamente mi espalda con una mano, la otra la posó en mi rodilla.

Abrí mis brazos y lo estreché. No sabía que me pasaba, era más fuerte que yo esta necesidad de él.

— ¿Qué quieres de mí?— le susurré al oído.

—No quiero tomar nada que no me quieras dar—dijo acariciando mi mejilla. Yo quería entregarme por completo. Nunca había sentido nada tan fuerte, Edward era un poderoso imán y yo… yo no podía resistirme a su atracción.

Oí risas femeninas, me sorprendí y me giré a ver. Un hombre enorme apareció con la camisa a medio abotonar, los tirantes del pantalón caídos y con dos rubias a su lado.

Nos miró e hizo varias caras, cada una más graciosa que la anterior, luego soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Pensé que el whisky me había hecho daño y fueron sólo tres copas ¿Edward, eres tú?— dijo cuando se calmó.

—Lárgate Emmett— respondió Edward sin dejar de acariciarme.

—Claro que no— dijo el tipo alto, soltándose de sus dos oxigenadas acompañantes. –Tienes que presentarme a la jefa— sonrió acercándose. Me puse de pie, Edward a regañadientes hizo lo mismo.

—Bella, él es Emmett, uno de mis socios. Ella es Bella, mi novia— dijo con seguridad, me fascinaba que dijera eso, cualquier cosa que me una a él era mágica.

— ¿Novia? Vas rápido galán. Hola Bella, encantado. Te presentaría a los pimpollos que vienen conmigo pero soy malísimo para los nombres— sonrió descaradamente, me dio su mano en señal de amistad, era enorme.

— ¿Te gustan las oxigenadas?— le dije por lo bajo.

—Están de moda, ya sabes— me sonrió.

— ¿A ti también te gustan las rubias Edward?— le pregunté en son de broma. El aludido se sorprendió. Mi pregunta lo pilló desprevenido. Mas le valía que dijera que no.

—Nunca he tenido un tipo de mujer en especial que me atraiga— dijo Edward muy seguro. Emmett trató de contener una carcajada.

—Nunca ha tenido ninguna mujer antes— volvió Emmett se partía de risa. –Creo que tu eres su tipo, tengas es aspecto que tengas— dijo casi sin aire.

—Y creo que tú te quedarás fuera en el siguiente "negocio"—dijo Edward muy molesto. Su amigo perdió la risa en un instante.

—No seas malo jefe, mira que ya me gasté la mitad de lo que ganamos en el…— pero cerró la boca al instante. Miré de reojo Edward estaba muy molesto.

—Nos vemos Bella, gusto de conocerte— dijo Emmett y se marchó con la cabeza baja.

Yo sabía a qué se refería con lo de "negocio" y el dinero que gastaban había sido producto del asalto al banco Michigan.

También mi abrigo había sido comprado con dinero robado.

¡Vamos Bella! ¡Reacciona! No puedes ser la novia de un asaltante. Mi padre fue policía, de tránsito pero policía al fin, y se oponía a cualquier quebrantamiento de la ley. Por eso estudio leyes, porque creo que en un sistema de vida civilizado.

—Ven conmigo— susurró y mi conciencia se esfumó al ver esos labios que me llamaban. Su poderosa fuerza me arrastraba.

No había salida ni marcha atrás. Estaba a merced del asaltante…

* * *

Reeditado y vuelto a subir. Gracias por leer.

PATITO


	4. ROBASTE UN CORAZÓN

**ENEMIGO PÚBLICO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

** ROBASTE UN CORAZÓN**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

No podía negar mi nerviosismo, hasta ahora sólo había visto a una mujer desnuda. En la morgue.

Vaya, eso era realmente patético.

Y jamás pensé en los cuerpos femeninos de otra manera que no fuera médicamente hablando.

Había tenido muchas oportunidades durante estos 5 años, pues al tener dinero y frecuentar toda clase de personas siempre encontré una que otra mujer interesada en incluirme en su larga lista sexual. Otras, como Tania, me querían para su trofeo personal.

Hoy, sin embargo, era distinto.

No había un solo pensamiento que se opusiera a seguir, si ella me lo permitía.

La tomé de la mano y la conduje por el patio a mi habitación. Abrí la puerta y me hice a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Caminó hacia la ventana, una luz tenue iluminó su rostro y cuello, lucía como una diosa con ese abrigo puesto.

Me asombraba cómo fue que ella entró tan rápido a mi vida, yo no soy una persona afable, ni carismática. Soy un fugitivo, no confío en nadie más que en mis amigos, mi banda.

Sencillamente, no pude evitar enamorarme. Y me dejaría llevar hasta donde me lo permita el tiempo. No soy iluso, sé que no puedo soñar con una vida normal. Pero quería todo con Bella. Todo cuanto pudiese tener.

Yo no planificaba mi futuro a largo plazo, este tiempo al margen de la ley, me había enseñado que la vida era más corta de lo que pensamos. La gente moría dejando deudas y cosas sin saldar.

Siempre pensé en el amor de una forma idílica, lejana, irreal. Algo que no estaba a mi alcance.

De niño creía que conocería a una hermosa muchacha, la cortejaría, le robaría un beso o dos, pondría un anillo en su dedo y la llevaría al altar. Eso era lo correcto.

Ahora no es imposible, al menos para mí. No tengo ese precioso tiempo. Uno nunca sabe cuando vendrán del otro mundo a recogerlo. Sobre todo cuando eres un criminal.

El "ahora" es lo único con que contaba para amarla.

Avancé decidido, deposité un suave beso en su cuello. Ella se estremeció y se giró para deleitarme con esos dos pequeños ojos chocolate.

Mi cuerpo temblaba, no solamente ella estaba nerviosa. Pero yo debía llevar las riendas de esto, por ahora.

Busqué sus labios y nos fundimos en un beso tan profundo que perdimos el aliento. Su aroma y su dulzura me envolvieron. "Bella Swan, me has atrapado de todas las formas posibles".

Ella correspondía a mis besos ardientemente, a la vez con cierta timidez y torpeza lo cual me excitaba aún más.

Noté un pequeño problema en mis pantalones que empezaba a incomodarme, sonreí. Era la primera vez que me dejaría llevar por los instintos y no por la razón.

Pero la incomodidad aumentaba con cada roce. Después de quitarle el abrigo y arrojarlo a la cama mis manos fueron al inicio del cierre de su vestido, el cual cedió con facilidad, lentamente lo bajé. La tersura de su piel era la gloria de mis manos.

Me separé solo un poco para verlo caer la prenda a sus pies, grabé con fuego este recuerdo para mis días de soledad, sabía que alguna vez necesitaría estos recuerdos para seguir adelante.

Me deleité con unas enaguas transparentes sobre su frágil y delicado cuerpo. Bajé los tirantes y también cayó al suelo.

Traía lencería blanca muy conservadora, tuve que controlarme para no arrancársela con los dientes. Se llevó las manos a sus pechos en un gesto de vergüenza.

¿De qué podría avergonzarse esta criatura?

Sólo de ser amada por alguien como yo, pensé.

Era perfecta, dulce, suave, tierna y endiabladamente hermosa. Me acerqué a besarla nuevamente, me sentí plenamente correspondido, en lugar de alejarse me alentaba a continuar, respiraba con dificultad pero no se apartaba de mí.

Suavemente acaricié su espalda, mis dedos recorrieron su espalda tibia, me detuve en el broche de su brasiere y lo des hice. Se apegó a mí en un intento de no verse despojada de su prenda.

—No haré nada que no quieras— le dije deteniéndome. Quería hacerla mía pero no avanzaría más si ella no estaba segura.

—Yo… yo quiero todo… con contigo— tartamudeó.

Tomé eso como una aceptación, seguí besándola y apegándola a mí mientras retiraba su brasiere por un lado.

La miré a los ojos la tomé de la cintura y la elevé del suelo. Inmediatamente me rodeó con sus piernas y nuestros sexos se rozaron, un leve jadeo suyo me sorprendió.

Su mirada ansiosa me dio a entender que le gustó. Era irresistible. ¿Sería consciente que tenía tanto poder?

Caminé los cortos pasos que nos separaban de la cama y me senté con ella sobre mí, su espalda descubierta era protegida por su larga cabellera. Busqué algo con que cubrirla y mis manos dieron con el abrigo. Se lo coloqué en los hombros.

Sus dedos se deslizaron en los tirantes de mis pantalones, se enredaron y tiró de ellos.

— ¿Tratas de desvestirme?— le sonreí. Pareció ruborizarse porque hundió su rostro en mi pecho. —No te detengas por favor—la animé a continuar.

Dejó de ser tímida y desabrochó con fuerza los tirantes, se separó de mí para continuar con mi camisa. Lentamente me eché sobre la cama para admirar su torso desnudo con nada más que el abrigo sobre ella.

Cuando deshizo todos los botones se acercó para besarme con más pasión de la que esperaba, recorrió mi pecho con manos y labios.

Éramos un par de neófitos dejándose llevar, era claro, pero no por eso con menos ímpetu que dos expertos.

Me abandoné dejando a Bella actuar por cuenta propia. Se veía jodidamente sensual haciéndose la experta pero su timidez la delataba.

Se detuvo en las orillas de mis pantalones, entonces supe que era el momento de tomar el control.

—Pareces una diosa envuelta en ese abrigo de piel. Permíteme devolverte al cielo— le susurré.

Hice un giro rápido y ella quedó debajo de mí. Me quité los pantalones y rápidamente la alcancé. Estábamos en igualdad de condiciones, ambos con una sola prenda. Hacía un buen rato que moría por tocar sus pechos y hacia allí me dirigí.

Al primer roce todo mi cuerpo se puso rígido, Bella instintivamente elevó un poco sus caderas torturándome.

Apreté con suavidad uno de sus pezones y llevé mi boca a él, por unos segundo recordé una teoría de un psicoanalista de cuando estudiaba en la facultad, yo mismo participe en un debate sobre la predilección de los hombres por el pecho femenino, sólo que en este momento no recordaba ni lo que dije.

¡Al diablo las teorías psicológicas!

Lo hacía nada más porque era excitante y terriblemente delicioso. Seguí con el siguiente, lo lamí chupé y mordí. La espalda de Bella se arqueó y me humedecí. Respiré un par de veces para calmarme, se suponía que yo llevaba el timón de esto sólo que la marea era más fuerte de lo que imaginaba.

Decidí calmarme un poco saboreando su cuerpo. Empecé con suaves besos en su pecho y vientre, seguí bajando por sus piernas y aproveché para despojarla de su última prenda. El retorno sería mi prueba de fuego. Tomé uno de sus tobillos y le di suaves masajes y húmedos besos, fui subiendo lentamente por la parte anterior de sus piernas, sonreía cada vez que la sentía temblar y moverse con desesperación.

Su olor me dejó extasiado, era de lo más erótico que había olido. Una rara mezcla de rosas y mujer.

Separé sus piernas, al principio se mantuvo rígida pero fue cediendo, se sentía el calor que emanaba, soplé un par de veces en aquel volcán que me llamaba.

Muchos pensamientos se arremolinaron de pronto, miedo, pudor… pero al verla así a mi merced lo único que sentí fue necesidad de ella, quería sentirla de todas las formas posibles, amarla de las punta de sus pies al último de sus cabellos. Respiré una vez más, profundamente y me desaté a mis instintos.

Suavemente empecé a acariciar el centro de esa flor que se abría para mí, primero con mi pulgar, escuché un sonoro gemido lo cual me indicó que iba por buen camino.

Quería que fuera placentero para ella pero no podía negar que hacer esto me gustaba más de lo que esperaba. Seguí con movimientos suaves y superficiales, poco a poco incrementé el ritmo y la intensidad, Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y se contorsionaba de placer, suspiraba y gemía mi nombre. Eso lo hacía insoportable.

Estaba empezando a sentir mucho calor, decidí quitar mi dedo y hacerlo con mi boca. Se levantó de pronto pero sujeté con fuerza sus redondas nalgas para mantenerla en esa posición, tenía que probarla, necesitaba deleitarme con la ambrosía que guardaba.

El sabor era neutro, ni dulce ni salado pero el olor me volvía loco, quise seguir siendo suave a pesar que me urgía succionar con más fuerza. Cuando no fue suficiente aquello empecé a explorarla con mi lengua, suave, delicado, quería grabarme la sensación de cada milímetro de su piel y cada rescoldo de su intimidad. Encontré el umbral de los placeres y me atreví a entrar sabiendo que eso no la dañaría. Tendría que esperar un poco para poder disfrutar a plenitud de este lugar que ahora era sólo mío. ¿A quién engaño? Era más suyo que ella mía. Porque estaba seguro que haría lo que fuera para poder tenerla siempre, toda la vida no sería sufriente para poder llenar mi necesidad de ella.

— ¡Edward!— gritó y apuré mi labor, entraba y salía mientras me apoderé otra vez del pequeño capulí rosado que tanto placer le daba. La sentí temblar y estremecerse, como si estuviera sufriendo un espasmo. Esa era la cima del placer, si, había logrado hacer que llegara al cielo, mi diosa merecía aún más. Yo me encargaría personalmente de llevarla al paraíso cada día.

Me sorprendí cuando sentí un líquido caliente que salía de ella, ya no era insípido, era algo más dulce y su olor más potente aún, no desperdicié el momento y empecé a lamer y a disfrutar de este manjar. Bella aún se retorcía.

Cuando se calmó un poco subí hasta ella.

— ¿Te sientes bien?— pregunté.

—Más… mucho más que bien— sonrió.

— ¿Cansada?— le pregunté cuando vi su frente bañada en sudor. Lamí su cuello y pechos una vez más.

—Algo… ¿qué me haces?— preguntó.

—Experimento, quiero saber qué es lo que te gusta— le sonreí. –Sólo deseo complacerte.

—Pareces un experto…— dijo algo triste. No podía permitir que algo entristeciera a mi musa.

—Sólo improviso, en teoría sé que hacer, he leído muchos libros de medicina reproductiva. ¿Quieres permitirme practicar contigo por favor?— le dije regalándole mi mejor sonrisa.

— ¿Medicina reproductiva?— sonrió. – ¿Soy tu primera práctica?— preguntó algo presumida.

—La primera y la única— dije besándola con frenesí, ya estaba empezando a dolerme el excesivo control en mi miembro.

—Entonces hazlo— dijo cuando me posicioné sobre ella, con el arma desenfundada listo para iniciar las batalla más grande de mi vida, el asalto más importante que haría jamás.

Sí, robarme su inocencia era algo a lo que no tenía derecho pero ella me lo ofrecía. Era realmente afortunado.

— ¿Segura?— alcancé a darle la última oportunidad de huir, después de esto ya no habría marcha atrás, seríamos uno siempre, un fuerte lazo más grande que cualquier otro que se establezca entre dos personas, estaríamos unidos, en cuerpo y alma.

—Si, quiero ser tuya…—dijo levantando sus caderas, sentí algo terriblemente fuerte recorriendo toda mi espalda, parecía que una energía bajaba y subía en mi columna.

Me agarré al cabecero de la cama con tanta fuerza de rompí uno de los adornos de madera tallada. Y ni siquiera había entrado en ella todavía. Un par de bocanadas de aire me tranquilizó y continúe mi labor, me introduje poco a poco y despacio, a pesar que estaba aún muy mojada su cavidad era estrecho y parecía no ceder fácilmente. Seguí mi ritmo de entrada y salida mientras la iba mojando con mis propios fluidos. Se agarró a mi cuello. Me volvía loco cuando me llamaba entre gemidos. Sus caderas también empezaron a seguir mi ritmo a cada vaivén sentía que me introducía un poco más. Sentí un tope, como algo que no podía pasar, una barrera infranqueable. Debía ser rápido para no causarle excesivo dolor y me preguntaba si la merecía.

¿Merecía que me entregara parte de su vida, sin nada que ofrecerle? ¿Sin un futuro?

Por primera vez ansié ser un hombre de bien como Carlisle soñaba, haber terminado mi carrera y poder ofrecerle una casa, una vida.

Me retiré un poco y arremetí velozmente, Bella se congeló, tenía los ojos cerrados y por su rostro parecía sufrir. No pude evitar quedarme quieto y sentirme mal. Esperé a que me dijera algo, pero seguía estática.

— ¿Amor? Bella ¿duele mucho? Dime algo ¿Quieres que me retire?— pregunté algo asustado.

—Shhh, cállate. Dolió un poquito pero siento algo más intenso— dijo empezando a mover sus caderas nuevamente. Otra vez me moví con algo de temor, no quería causarle más dolor.

—Oye León— me miró con sensualidad. —Demuéstrame que eres el rey— dijo sonriendo.

Así que estas teníamos, me estaba retando. Pequeña pilluela.

Empecé a moverme con más ganas cada vez que llegaba al fondo de su ser ella chillaba, empecé a emitir sonidos algo animales también, el placer aumentaba con cada nueva intromisión. Recargué todo mi peso en ella y empezamos a movernos de forma descontrolada, casi saltaba de arriba abajo mientras sus piernas envolvían mi cintura, la tomé de las nalgas y elevé un poco su entrada, el placer fue indescriptible, me había introducido hasta el fondo, sentía que tocaba su vientre. Pronto llegaría también al cielo porque las arremetidas parecían llevarme al borde de un abismo del cual ansiaba saltar.

Bella emitió un grito muy fuerte y empezó a temblar nuevamente fue lo que necesité para ser lanzado de la tierra y dejarme arrastrar a la cima del mundo, nunca había sentido algo así antes y vaya que había tenido muchos riesgos y persecuciones. Nada se comparaba con esto.

Cuando, poco a poco fui regresando a este mundo, me di cuenta que tenía a Bella envuelta en mis brazos y ella se sujetaba a mi espalda. Poco a poco me soltó y se dejó caer, parecía cansada.

Salí de ella y con mucho cuidado le hice un lugar entre mis brazos, gustosa se acomodó y buscó su lugar allí.

— ¿Vendrás conmigo?— le pregunté hundiendo mi nariz entre sus cabellos.

—Al fin del mundo— sentí que sonreía. –Sólo me gustaría terminar de estudiar, me falta muy poco— pegó su oído a mi pecho.

—Cierto, debes terminar la universidad. Te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda. Pero quiero tenerte conmigo todas las noches— le pedí.

— ¿Quieres que me mude contigo?— soltó una carcajada cuando deslicé mis dedos por sus espalda.

—Sí. Es lo que más quiero. Estar contigo todo el tiempo— le confesé.

—Claro, cuando no estés asaltando un banco… me siento como si estuviera rompiendo todas las reglas que he aprendido— suspiró

—Me pasó eso al principio pero ya lo superé— dije acomodándome de lado para poder mirar sus ojos. Teníamos una conversación pendiente.

—Edward… ¿Nunca has pensado dejar eso? Si es por el dinero…

—No necesito dinero, no es por eso que lo hago…

—Cuéntame porque— pidió.

Ahora era mi mujer y había dicho que me seguiría al fin del mundo. Lo menos que merecía es que sea sincero.

—Odio el sistema, los bancos, los seguros, la industria,… todo cuanto hace que los más débiles sufran— confesé

— ¿Has tenido una infancia dura?— preguntó.

—Algo así, mi padre murió cuando era niño…mi madre cuando fui adolescente, ambos fueron acusados de estar ebrios, el banco me quitó todo.

— ¿Y creciste en las calles?— seguramente pensaba que era un resentido social…un rebelde… bueno eso era en realidad. Qué lío.

—No. Fui adoptado por una pareja.

—Tu apellido…Masen…

—Fue mi primer apellido, ya no me llamo así.

—Tengo algo que decirte… es complicado…

—Trataré de entender— le sonreí. No podría ser algo tan malo.

—Jacob Black…— titubeó al mencionar ese nombre. Era nuevo jefe de policía, un joven que aseguraba por la radio que personalmente me llevaría a prisión. No tenía idea que mi Bella lo conocía.

— ¿Qué hay con él?— pregunté tratando de no parecer preocupado.

—Es mi mejor amigo…— confesó. Oh no, problemas.

—Cielos. Eso si es complicado. Teóricamente es mi enemigo— traté de sonreírle y parecer que no me importaba.

—Trataré de no verlo. Además… creo que él tenía otras intenciones conmigo— parecía culpable al decirme eso. ¿Otras intenciones? ¿Con mi mujer? Bueno técnicamente recién era mía.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté enfadándome.

—Quiere… quiere casarse… conmigo. Me lo propondrá mañana— podía jurar que se sonrojó. El tipo la quería como su esposa. Y yo como un hombre cualquiera voy y la hago mía.

—Ahora si es mi enemigo— bufé

— ¡No! Si le haces daño nunca te lo perdonaré— gritó.

—Bella somos enemigos…— ya no sólo era el jefe fanfarrón de la policía, también era un rival que ponía en peligro todo mi mundo, sin Bella no me importaría pasar el resto de mi vida en prisión.

— ¿Yo que tengo que ver con eso? Yo no voy a tomar partido, ni por los asaltantes ni por la policía. Tu sabes a lo que te enfrentas cada vez que asaltas un banco, tal vez te parezca que vas contra el sistema pero sigues siendo un criminal…— se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de lo que decía.

¿Un criminal? ¿Eso era para ella? Nunca me vería como a un hombre digno.

— ¿Eso soy para ti?— le pregunté muy dolido por sus palabras.

—No, no... Tu no… yo…para mí eres… Edward… el hombre que…

—Asalta bancos, va contra la ley y matará a tu mejor amigo si se atraviesa en mi camino…

— ¡No! Eres el hombre que amo, al que me he entregado. No me importa lo que haces… yo… sólo quiero estar contigo— me dijo sollozando.

La atraje de inmediato hacia mi pecho abrumado e impactado por sus palabras. "El hombre que amaba" sonaba tan bien.

Sí, porque ya la amaba.

Empecé a darle besos en su hombro. Busqué su mirada, había derramado un par de lágrimas

—Yo… también te amo…— le confesé.

Me abrazó con fuerza y estuvimos así un buen rato.

—¿Edward?— dijo bostezando.

—Si amor.

—Mañana tengo una práctica importante a medio día. ¿Puedo dormir un poco?— me pidió.

—Si cariño, duerme, yo cuidaré de ti. Mañana seguiremos hablando— le di un último beso en la frente antes de acomodarnos y hundirnos en las cobijas.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

No siento culpa alguna. El haber entregado mi virginidad a Edward, es algo de lo que jamás me arrepentiré. Estoy segura de amarlo... aunque los conozco hace poco, es como si supiera lo que él siente. No necesita palabras para decirme las cosas.

Tenía los ojos cerrados recordando detalles de lo que pasó anoche, sentía aún nuestras piernas entrelazadas y los latidos de su corazón. De pronto me dio un beso en la frente.

—Te quiero— susurró. Me estremecí, vagamente recordaba haberle confesado que lo amaba y él me había dicho lo mismo. Pero verlo a los ojos iba a ser difícil.

–Sé que estás despierta, podría pasarme así el día entero, sabes— sentí su risa y sus besos en mi coronilla. Decidí hacerle frente.

—Buenos días— le sonreí.

—Muy buenos— me besó en la punta de la nariz.

— ¿Qué hora es?— pregunté.

—Nueve de la mañana señorita perezosa— sonrió.

— ¡Rayos! Tengo que ir a casa por mis apuntes, repasarlos y estar lista para la práctica de hoy…— le solté.

— ¿Qué práctica?

—Derecho penal, estamos haciendo una práctica sobre… ti— esto era embarazoso, hace una semana no tenía importancia hacer de fiscal en un supuesto juicio a un asaltante de bancos. Ahora parecía tan difícil.

— ¿Me estudian en tu facultad? Entonces no necesitas repasar— soltó una carcajada.

—Es que yo… se supone que… debo… acusar…soy la fiscal— confesé. Él se rió de buena gana.

—Pues es fácil. "El acusado ha violentado el sistema, ha trasgredido las normas y las leyes de esta sociedad, es una amenaza y un enemigo público. Señores del jurado exijo que sea encarcelado de inmediato. Estas son la pruebas que demuestran sus delitos"— dijo totalmente divertido imitando la voz de un auténtico fiscal. No podía creer que se estuviera burlando de sí mismo.

— ¿Cuales pruebas?— pregunté muy intrigada olvidando su discurso.

—Pues les muestras una cinta de video, han puesto cámaras de seguridad en los bancos— no sabía ese detalle, lo tendría en cuenta.

—Edward… eso es muy peligroso, podían reconocerte, acusarte…— casi rompí a llorar.

—Tranquila, las películas tomadas con tanto movimiento son borrosas, además nunca me quito el sombrero. Y no tardamos mas de 2 minutos dentro de ningún banco— dijo muy orgulloso.

—Pero… pero… la policía, van a doblar la vigilancia… Jake…

—Otra vez ese…— murmuró entre dientes. –Pues que tu sabueso venga tras de mi si quiere, tendría que estar en cada banco de Chicago, a todas horas, ese es el factor que tengo a mi favor, la sorpresa. No le tengo miedo al perro de la policía— dijo algo molesto.

—Tengo miedo por ti— confesé.

—Sólo un asalto más y desapareceré por un tiempo— acarició mi rostro. ¿Se iría lejos? Pareció entender mi preocupación.

—No me iré, no sin ti. Esperaré a que termines de estudiar y haremos un viaje ¿Quieres venir conmigo a Miami?— abrí la boca como una tonta, lo más lejos que había llegado era Ohio. –Tomaré eso como un sí. Ahora te llevaré a tu casa, por tus cosas. Quiero que esta misma noche te mudes conmigo. Te ayudaré a estudiar, prometo que me portaré bien. ¿Sí?— No podía creer que este portento de hombre me estuviera pidiendo de forma tan linda que me mudara con él.

—Pero… mis amigas… yo vivo con Rose y Alice— me quejé.

— ¿No quieres estar conmigo?— me miraba serio.

—Si, claro que sí. Es que no sé mucho de ti— dije avergonzada.

—Bueno, soy Edward… Cullen para todo el mundo. Me dedico a los bienes raíces. Tengo algunas propiedades en otros estados, compro y vendo autos. Dejé los estudios de medicina hace algún tiempo.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué?— pregunté muy intrigada.

—Porque no era lo mío— me sonrió. —Creo que fui impulsivo, me gusta ayudar a la gente pero decidí actuar de otra forma— no dijo nada más, sé que con el tiempo se abriría más conmigo, me contará detalles de su vida.

—Mis amigas se sorprenderán mucho cuando se enteren— murmuré

—Pues es mejor que nos apuremos y me las presentes. Después de ti— dio me dijo señalando una puerta seguramente del baño. Me levanté y obedecí mientras trataba de elucubrar los argumentos más rebuscados para decirles a mis amigas que me mudaría con Edward.

Llegamos a casa y afortunadamente no había nadie, saqué varios cuadernos y un neceser con artículos de aseo. Vendría a recoger mis cosas después de clases y sola.

— ¿Es todo?— preguntó mientras cargaba mi bolso.

—Sí. Estaba pensando que es importante una charla de chicas primero. No puedo irme así de pronto, ellas me han apoyado mucho, prácticamente vivo aquí de gorra. Les doy muy poco para el alquiler porque mi sueldo como acomodadora es muy bajo— traté de explicarle.

—De acuerdo. Me llamas en la noche para que venga por ti. Responderé a cada una de las preguntas de tus amigas… solo… inventa algo, no les digas a qué me dedico— me miró pensativo.

—Claro— me encogí de hombros y salimos.

Me llevó hasta la universidad y nos despedimos.

—Edward… me gustaría… conservar mi trabajo— estaba segura que me diría que no pero tampoco quería vivir a costa suya.

—No. Ese lugar no es bueno. No necesitas el dinero— dijo con muy serio.

—No quiero ser una mantenida— le dije sin pensar.

—Puedo conseguirte otro empleo si deseas trabajar—

—Quisiera… ya sabes, terminar la semana, dejar el empleo como es debido— sentí su abrazo.

—Está bien, no puedo negarte nada— Tocó mi mejilla y mi corazón se desbocó. –Sólo… mantente lejos de las personas indebidas en ese local— me dio un suave beso.

¿Personas indebidas?, debía referirse a la golfa de lujo que siempre quiere con él. Esa… ahhh estoy celosa. Le sonreí y bajé del auto.

—Adiós guapo— le dije sonriendo. Me devolvió la sonrisa pero luego otra vez la seriedad regresó a su rostro.

—Bella ¿Vas a cenar hoy con tu amigo?— se notaba que hablar de eso le molestaba.

—Tal vez, no te preocupes le pondré todo en claro. Ven por mí a la salida de mi trabajo— no le di oportunidad de replicar y entré a clases.

Durante mi presentación en clases la ayuda de Edward me sirvió mucho, rápidamente gané el juicio pero muy en el fondo esperaba que la vida jamás me pusiera en esa posición, no podría acusar a Edward, no podría condenarlo. Él era mi vida.

—Pensaba que te habían raptado. Tienes que contármelo todo, por favor— rogaba Alice dando saltitos.

—Es… una larga historia. Su nombre es Edward y pues, somos…— ¿Qué rayos éramos? Oficialmente hablando.

—Si has pasado la noche con él pues es más que tu amigo. ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Por Dios, Bella, si que te has soltado las trenzas— se veía muy feliz, me ahorré el darle detalles porque apareció la calavera de alquiler.

— ¿Ayer te fuiste sin avisar y te presentas ahora como si nada? Mi hermano quiere hablar contigo. Ve a su oficina— me miraba de arriba abajo.

—Si, es mejor que hable con el dueño del circo— le dije sosteniendo su mirada. Hoy no me iba a dejar humillar, Tanya ya no tenía ese poder sobre mí.

Caminé hasta llegar a la oficina de Eleazar Denali. Toqué y de inmediato me abrió.

—Hola Bella, pasa. Te han enviado esto— me indicó un precioso arreglo floral sobre su escritorio.

—Gracias. Señor Denali, venía a excusarme por mi conducta de ayer. Quisiera terminar la semana de trabajo si me lo permite— le dije acercando a tomar la tarjeta que traía el arreglo, trataba de permanecer seria pero estaba muy contenta.

—Nada de señor, soy Eleazar. Edward me llamó para explicarme, no hay problema, quédate el tiempo que quieras, puedes irte más temprano si lo deseas coordina con tu compañera para eso— me sonreía, guardé la tarjeta en mi bolsillo y tomé mis flores.

—Gracias, me quedaré hasta el sábado— aseguré.

—Prepararé tu cheque entonces, que tengas un buen día— me sonrió y salí de allí muy contenta.

—Por lo visto también convenciste a mi hermano pero conmigo no vas a poder— Tanya me había cerrado el paso.

—Solo vine a hablar de trabajo, si me permites, mis flores necesitan agua— traté de pasar pero choqué contra ella.

—Mira insignificante, puedo hacer que te echen así— dijo tronando los dedos.

—Has lo que quieras de todas formas no pienso seguir trabajando mucho tiempo, me iré pronto.

—Te lo voy a decir una sola vez ¡Aléjate de Edward!— casi me tenía contra la pared.

—Puedo alejarme de él pero no creo que él quiera alejarse de mí. ¿Y sabes qué? Baja de tu nube porque no te tengo miedo. Grábate bien esto: Edward y yo somos pareja ahora. Así que no me vengas con que él es tuyo porque nunca lo ha sido ni lo será ¿Te quedó claro?

—Ten cuidado mocosa, te falta mucha experiencia para dártelas de mujer—se veía dolida.

—En eso tienes razón nunca tendré toda tu experiencia— la hice a un lado y regresé a mi lugar de trabajo.

Alice estaba feliz, cada que teníamos un par de minutos libres me preguntaba por Edward, cuando le dije que me mudaría con él se quedó sin habla.

—Sé que estás enamorada Bella y no dudo que él lo esté de ti, solo que… no sé. Es como si… olvídalo— se giró y empezó a escribir algo.

—Vamos Alice, dímelo— le pedí.

—Ten cuidado. Presiento que van a pasar muchos problemas— se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Problemas? ¿Dónde?— casi salto del susto, escuché la risa suave de Jake. Rayos, esto sería difícil.

—Hola Jake, no es nada— le devolví la sonrisa.

— ¿Lista?— preguntó ansioso.

—Si vamos— tenía que explicarle mi situación.

Entramos en el restaurante y pedimos la cena.

—Bella, quería decirte, bueno creo que sabes que voy a decirte… eso lo hace más difícil—estaba algo avergonzado, respiró profundamente y aproveché para adelantarme.

—Yo también tengo algo que decirte Jake, es importante— sonreí. –Tengo novio— le solté de pronto, su linda sonrisa se esfumó y me miró sorprendido.

— ¿Novio? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Lo conozco?— su mandíbula se tensó.

—No lo conoces, apenas hemos iniciado nuestra relación. Su nombre es Edward— traté de sonar casual.

—Entonces está demás lo que tenía que decir— murmuró. –Pues me parece bien, espero que sea digno de ti. ¿A qué se dedica?—

—Bienes raíces, viaja mucho— no debía entrar en detalles.

— ¿Edward qué?— preguntó

—Edward Cullen.

— ¿Cullen? Cullen, Cullen. Ah sí, el nuevo director del hospital de Chicago se apellida así— No respondí no quería entrar en detalles. —Entonces ¿es serio?— hacía esfuerzos por parecer tranquilo.

—Si, es serio. Me mudaré con él—desvié mi vista hacia los camareros.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sin casarte? ¿Estás loca?—ahora si estaba molesto.

—Soy mayor de edad, sé lo que hago— repliqué.

—No, no creo que lo sepas. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Ese hombre te ha trastornado—gritó.

—Se llama "amor" Jake, discúlpame pero debo volver al club, Edward pasará por mí.

—Pues vamos, quiero conocerlo— se levantó.

— ¡No!— grité. –No es necesario, no tienes porqué.

—Si que lo es. Eres mi mejor amiga y no tienes familia. Al menos debo ver con qué clase de tipo piensas mudarte— pagó la cuenta y aunque refunfuñé me acompañó.

Cuando llegué Alice me hizo señales. Edward estaba en una mesa con Emmett, su "socio" quien se veía embobado mirando a Rose cantar. Apenas me vio, Edward se acercó a mí.

—Te estaba esperando— me dio un abrazo, le correspondí olvidándome del mundo Lo había extrañado.

—Hola, soy Jacob Black— escuché decir a mi lado, mi amigo escrutaba a Edward.

—Edward Cullen, mucho gusto—se presentó.

— ¿Eres pariente del director del hospital?— preguntó Jake.

—Es mi padre.

— ¿Tu padre? No sabía que tenía un hijo.

—Estamos algo distanciados.

— ¿Por qué?— Jake se estaba extralimitando en preguntar.

—No creo que eso sea relevante— me miró y sonrió. –Vamos a bailar amor— tomó mi mano y me llevó a la pista de baile.

—Tu amigo es demasiado curioso— apretó más mi cuerpo y me estremecí.

—Sólo quiere asegurarse que estaré bien.

—Vas a estarlo, no dejaré que nada malo te pase, cuidaré de ti.

—Lo sé. ¿Nos vamos?

— ¿Impaciente?— preguntó tomando el lóbulo de mi oreja, me humedecí.

—Debemos pasar por mi casa. Ya sabes, mis libros, mi ropa.

—Sólo libros. Mañana podemos ir a comprarte ropa.

—No, no puedes gastar…

—Shh, déjame hacerlo, eres mi mujer, sólo quiero que tengas lo mejor.

—Pero es que…

—No me contradigas, hazme feliz. Vámonos ya, ahora yo soy el impaciente— tomó mi mano y salimos.

Fueron las noches más felices de mi vida, Edward me hacía el amor ardientemente, hacía suyo mi cuerpo así como mi alma.

Era muy precavido y a veces... bueno, no se venía dentro de mí, su amigo el grandote le había dado muchos consejos al respecto y algunos detalles que me avergonzaban pero poco a poco iba teniendo más confianza en la intimidad.

Me había enamorado tanto, odiaba pensar que algo malo nos pasaría, me asustaba que lo atraparan.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que nos conocimos, no habían asaltado ningún banco porque al hacerlo dejarían la ciudad un tiempo y Edward no quería marcharse. Pero sus amigos estaban algo molestos, necesitaban dinero.

A pesar de mis negativas, Edward me había comprado mucha ropa, Alice lo adoraba pues los fines de semana me llenaba la cartera de dinero y me enviaba con mis amigas de compras.

Yo había dejado definitivamente el trabajo en el club, ahora me dedicaba de lleno a la universidad y a practicar en el bufete Weber, hasta me pagaban ya que estaba allí 6 horas.

Una noche Edward estuvo muy ardiente, me hizo el amor como si se estuviera despidiendo, se movía con frenesí a pesar de ser tierno.

—Te sucede algo— le dije antes de dormirnos.

—Si preciosa. Mañana tenemos un trabajo— confesó.

— ¿Un asalto? Edward, por favor…— quería rogarle que no participara.

—Tranquila, está todo planeado. Saldrá bien, lo prometo. No vamos a demorar nada. Pero si algo pasara, es sólo una medida preventiva… No regreses aquí. Yo iré a buscarte a tu trabajo pero si no llego te vas a casa de tus amigas. ¿Entendido?— el corazón se me aceleró.

— ¿Si algo pasara? Entonces no estás seguro…— empecé a llorar.

—No amor, no— me abrazó con fuerza. –Bella, no te pongas así. Antes, no me importaba, entraba y salía de los bancos sin temor porque no tenía nada importante en mi vida, jamás hice planes alternativos. Ahora todo lo que temo es no volver contigo, seré más cuidadoso te lo prometo— volvió a acogerme entre sus brazos, no podía evitar seguir llorando.

— ¿Y si no vuelves? ¿Por qué haces esto? No necesitas el dinero, tú mismo me lo dijiste— le reclamé.

—Los chicos ya se han gastado su dinero, están cada día más intranquilos, no les hace bien la espera, lo he alargado mucho y he tenido tiempo suficiente de planear un buen golpe.

— ¿Te irás después?— era lo que más temía.

—La mayoría abandonará la ciudad en esta semana, Emmett, Jasper y yo lo haremos el lunes que viene— seguía frotando mi espalda.

— ¿Me vas a dejar?

—No mi amor, jamás. Quiero que vengas, ya te dije que iremos a Miami.

— ¿Y mis estudios? No puedo ir contigo. ¡Me vas a dejar!— tenía tanto miedo que esto fuera un adiós.

—Tengo todo planeado. Yo viajaré con los chicos y el siguiente fin de semana nos alcanzas allá, te compraré boletos de avión, estarás conmigo tres días y luego regresas.

—Sólo serán visitas, ya no estarás conmigo.

—No amor. Harás eso un par de semanas más y luego regresaremos aquí. Los chicos estarán bien un par de meses con lo que obtengamos hoy y habrás acabado la universidad.

—Edward, no pienso vivir así. No me importa lo que hagas pero no quiero estar siempre con el corazón en la mano cada vez que asaltas un banco. No lo resistiré.

—No, claro que no. Son mis últimos asaltos. Luego de Miami regreso contigo definitivamente. Jasper será su nuevo jefe, viajaré eventualmente a ayudarles con la los planes previos pero no volveré a participar en nada. Quiero vivir contigo— lo abracé tan fuerte que me dolieron los brazos.

Estaba feliz, pronto terminaría todo y podríamos estar juntos para siempre.

* * *

Reeditado y vuelto a subir. Gracias por leer.

PATITO


	5. EL AMOR CIEGA Y LA PASIÓN ENLOQUECE

**ENEMIGO PÚBLICO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**EL AMOR CIEGA Y LA PASIÓN ENLOQUECE**

* * *

**EDWARD POV**

Traía puesto un largo abrigo que camuflaba perfectamente mi rifle Tommy Gun, herencia de mi predecesor. En el bolsillo de la chaqueta mi pistola automática Colt 1911 calibre 45.

Seguía a la perfección las instrucciones del anterior jefe, había estudiado muy bien el movimiento del lugar y el flujo de gente. Esta era la hora más propicia, minutos antes del almuerzo. Las cajas estaban llenas, así como la bóveda y los policías estarían comiendo en algún lugar cercano. Esos idiotas siempre tienen hambre aunque no trabajen mucho.

Sin querer sonreí al pensar como le caería esto a Black, igual que en el anterior asalto le lloverían críticas. Disfrutaría el diario de mañana, compraría un ejemplar de cada editorial. Leer las críticas al nuevo comisario sería mi desquite con ese imbécil.

Ahora tenía que concentrarme en que el golpe fuera perfecto y sin demora, quería volver con Bella lo más pronto posible.

Jasper por la derecha, Emmett a la izquierda. Mike ya se encontraba dentro del banco, vigilando.

Me acomodé mejor el sombrero, era necesario para que no vieran mi cabello porque su color peculiar.

Oso y pantera se abrieron cada uno por su lado, yo como siempre, me dirigí al encargado de este asqueroso lugar.

— ¡Esto es un asalto! ¡Todos al suelo!— Mike y Jasper quitaron con estruendo el seguro de sus armas, la gente se quedó muda, solo una que otra mujer como siempre soltó un chillido. Saqué mi arma y le apunté al pecho del gerente.

—A la bóveda— le sonreí.

El hombrecillo de escritorio se levantó temblando, caminaba despacio así que lo apuré con la punta de mi rifle. Tomó las llaves de un casillero y empezó a intentar abrir la bóveda probando con algunas llaves.

Esto nos retrasaría. Y no podía permitirlo.

—Tú eliges. ¿Héroe muerto o cobarde vivo?— le apunté con el rifle en la cabeza.

Como por arte de magia el tipo encontró la llave correcta y entramos. Saqué uno de los sacos que tenía escondido y se lo lancé.

—Mete todo allí. Billetes de 100 dólares, no quiero menos—llevábamos 50 segundos. Estábamos muy atrasados.

Miré al techo, el lugar era hermoso, columnas griegas, murales bizantinos y piso de mármol italiano. Vaya que sí derrochaban estos bancos. Y todo con el esfuerzo ajeno.

—Es todo lo que entra— dijo el gerente alcanzándome la bolsa con sus manos temblorosas.

Estos tipos eran tan miedosos.

Lo encerré en la ostentosa bóveda. Claro, antes tomé varios fajos de billetes de 10 y de 20 que no había querido en el bolso. "Mi contribución a la sociedad" pensé.

Salí rápido, en la primera caja vi un hombre desarrapado junto a algunos billetes d dólares y varias monedas. Al verme trató de ocultar su dinero.

—Guarda tu dinero, no le robamos a la gente, sólo a los bancos— su mirada de miedo cambió. Tomé uno de los fajos de donación y se lo metí en su raída chaqueta sin que nos vieran.

—Gracias Masen— dijo soltando una lágrima, maldije en mi interior. Ahora los hombres a parte de miedosos son llorones, el mundo estaba cada vez peor.

— ¿Listos? Pantera, Oso… pájaro—Mike me lanzó una mirada envenenada, sólo a él se le ocurría haberse puesto un sobrenombre de ave que nunca podía recordar.

—Es halcón— dijo entre dientes.

— ¡Listo!— gritó Emmett mostrando su bolsa de la recolección de las terminales. No oí la confirmación de Jasper.

— ¿Pantera?—lo busqué.

Tenía su bolsa en la mano pero la mirada perdida. Me fijé qué era lo que acaparaba su atención y me llevé una sorpresa.

La cajera, a quien Jasper miraba con tanta atención, era la amiga de Bella. Esa pequeña que trabajó con Bella en el guardarropa del club. Alice, era su nombre.

Me miró confundida, luego su mirada cambió. Parecía haber visto al mismísimo diablo.

— ¡Listo!— gritó Jasper.

— ¡Vámonos! ¡Los rehenes!— grité, el tiempo se agotaba y no podía hacer nada más que salir de allí.

Tomé a una de las cajeras y salimos veloces. Ben estaba en la puerta esperando, esta vez no había policías.

Escondimos las armas y subimos lo más rápido posible. Íbamos en silencio, Jasper en el lugar del copiloto, yo junto a mi rehén y Emmett al lado del suyo. Mike iba colgado a la puerta, vigilando las calles.

— ¿Nos dejarán ir?— preguntó mi rehén mirándome.

—Desde luego, no se preocupe señorita— le respondí.

—Oh— dijo apenada. – Gracias— terminó.

—No me hagan daño, tengo 4 hijos que mantener— lloriqueaba el rehén de Emmett.

—Calma, es sólo precaución—lo animó mi amigo con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a un lugar desolado, a cinco minutos de la última casa del bosque.

—Detente cobra, debemos dejarlos aquí— le indiqué a Ben.

Los atamos a un árbol, con una cuerdas tan débiles y un nudo tan malo que no tardarían en zafarse.

—Para tus hijos— le dije al hombre poniéndole un fajo de billetes en el saco.

—Gracias Masen, jamás te delataré— me dijo agradecido.

Volvimos al auto Jasper seguía en silencio. Me desesperaba no saber lo que pensaba. ¿Acaso conocía a Alice?

—Me he sentido humillado hoy ¿Pájaro?—vociferaba Mike. –Es halcón ¡Halcón! Tal vez si escogiera algo más impactante no te olvidarías de mi sobrenombre Edward. ¿Qué tal Águila?

—No—dije secamente.

—Pero me recordarías, ya sé que era el nombre del anterior jefe, creo que podrías llamarme así. Digo... Yo también lo conocí, también fui su aprendiz, claro solo fueron dos robos pero sí que lo vi, el hombre era un genio...

—No— volví a decirle.

—Pero Edward… no recuerdas mi sobrenombre y quedo como un idiota. No quiero que los periódicos lo digan otra vez, salió publicado, tengo aquí el recorte— sacó una página del diario. –León Masen, Pantera, Oso, pajarillo y cobra, atracaron el banco de Michigan ayer en horas de la tarde… ¿Lo ves? Pajarillo, es humillante— si Mike seguía jodiendome la vida iba a pegarle un tiro.

—Si no te callas serás el señor papagayo— solté molesto, Emmett ahogaba una carcajada pero Jasper ni nos oyó.

—Solo quiero un poco de respeto…— mascullaba Mike.

Aparcamos en la casa.

— ¡Repartición!— grité entrando al salón.

—Mi parte favorita— sonrió Emmett.

Conté los fajos, 24 de 1000 dólares. Emmett contó lo que ellos recaudaron. 6000 dólares más.

—30.000 en total. 5.000 para cada uno, 10.000 para ti Edward— dijo Emmet.

— ¿Por qué dividimos entre 6?— preguntó Mike como siempre. Ya me estaba hartando, siempre se quejaba como mujer.

—El jefe vale por dos— lo encaró Emmett.

—Cierto. ¿Y por qué Ben recibe lo mismo si no se juega el pellejo?— refutó.

— ¿Mi trabajo te parece menos que el tuyo?— lo amenazó Cheney. Ben podía ser callado pero tenía un temple de hierro.

—Tú no puedes manejar como él. Sólo Edward maneja mejor que Ben pero el jefe debe estar dentro del banco…— empezó la discusión Emmett.

Los dejé pelear un poco, que Ben y Emmett se encargaran del avechucho, ya estaba hasta la coronilla de Mike, siempre lo sorprendía mirando a Bella, jamás se atrevió a hablarle, eso no tenía ni que advertirle. Sería capaz de sacarle la cabeza si le hacía alguna proposición a mi mujer.

—Jasper ¿puedo hablar contigo?— le dije haciéndole señales para que me siguiera. Asintió. — ¿Conoces a Alice?— pregunté cuando estuvimos solos.

— ¿Alice? ¿Así se llama?— me miró como si sufriera.

—Tenemos un pequeño problema aquí. La conozco, ella es amiga de Bella— le dije.

— ¿Su amiga? Yo la vi la otra noche en el club, iba saliendo del baño, ella estaba sentada en una mesa. Sólo nos miramos. Me faltó valor para hablarle o invitarle algo— me confesó.

— ¿Qué haremos ahora con esa niña?— pregunté alborotándome el cabello.

— ¿Haremos? No le haremos nada malo. ¿Verdad?— se levantó.

—Me conoce y ahora a ti también. Solo tenemos dos opciones. Ella desaparece o desaparecemos nosotros.

—Pero nos vamos en unos días— se quejó.

— Debemos marcharnos ahora mismo, no podemos dejar cabos sueltos… a menos que nos aseguremos que se quede callada— mi mente seguía trabajando la forma de resolver el problema.

— ¿Acaso Bella no sabe también nuestra identidad?— gritó. –¡Ella también nos conoce y nos hemos salido corriendo de la ciudad!

—Bella no dirá nada. Está conmigo— le recordé.

—Alice tampoco dirá nada. Hablemos con ella. Por favor— rogó.

—Bien, le haré una visita— estaba algo incómodo. Me sorprendía la reacción de Jasper.

Yo confiaba en Bella pero su amiga era otra cosa.

—Iré contigo, no dejaré que le hagas…

— ¿Crees que le haría daño? ¡Es amiga de mi mujer!— salí de allí furioso.

Ahora tendríamos que apurar nuestra salida de la ciudad si la pequeña no cooperaba.

.

.

.

**BELLA POV**

No pude concentrarme en clases ni en el bufete. Estaba nerviosa, con la radio cerca tratando oír las noticias. Ángela a mi lado, parecía confundida.

— ¿Bella, estas bien?—preguntó.

—Si, sólo que no se. Tengo un presentimiento extraño— Seguí acomodando archivos cuando en el noticiero lanzó un boletín de última hora.

"Hace menos de una hora el banco central de Chicago ha sido asaltado. Repetimos, el banco central de Chicago ha sido asaltado. Los ladrones serían nada más y nada menos que la banda del perseguido asaltante León Masen. La pregunta del día es ¿Dónde estaba el jefe de policía Black? El flamante hijo del gran Billy Black quien mató hace 2 años al anterior jefe de la banda más buscada del país ¿Acaso capturar a León Masen es más difícil que matar a sangre fría a Aguila Nelsom? ¿O es que el hijo jamás podrá superar al padre? Seguiremos informando, en unos minutos la entrevista exclusiva con la rehén del asalto y la declaración de testigos que afirman que el robo fue perfecto…"

Solté un suspiro al saber que Edward seguía libre. Me molestaba que la radio le haga tanta mala publicidad a Jake. Él era bueno y muy dedicado a su trabajo. Pero Edward… era el mejor.

No debía tener esos pensamientos. Edward era el malo en esta historia, aunque no para mí. Ya no había cabida para dudas ahora era suya y debía apoyarlo. Y animarlo a dejar esa vida delictiva y peligrosa.

La hora del almuerzo llegó, esperaba que Edward viniera por mí. Sólo saber que estaba bien me tranquilizaba. Cuando iba saliendo hacia mi refrigerio Alice entró, pálida como un fantasma.

—Necesito hablar contigo. Ahora— me urgió.

Caminamos una calle y me hizo entrar a la fuerza al restaurante más cercano. Me imaginaba para que venía pero la dejaría hablar primero.

—Bella, voy a decirte algo muy difícil pero tienes que creerme. Edward, tu novio, es un asaltante de bancos— La miré fijamente sin decir nada, ella esperaba que yo me indignara o que montara una escena. Abrió los ojos como platos. —¡Lo sabes! Sabes a que se dedicaba. Bella ¿Cómo pudiste enredarte con un criminal?— me reprochó.

—¡Edward no es un criminal!— le grité. Miré a los lados para verificar si alguien nos oía. Afortunadamente el restaurante estaba vacío.

—Ah discúlpame, traía un rifle enorme y le apuntó a mi jefe. Se llevó casi todo el dinero del banco. ¿Eso que lo hace? –me reclamó.

—Técnicamente no ha sido juzgado, no se le ha probado ningún crimen— bajé un poco la cabeza.

—No me vengas a hablar como su abogada. Yo lo vi. Con estos ojitos. Entró con su banda y asaltó el banco.

—No digas nada por favor. No lo acuses— mis lagrimas llegaron demasiado rápido, si es necesario le suplicaría que no lo delatara.

—Bella. Sé que lo amas pero… Debes dejarlo, no es bueno para ti— me habló suavemente.

—Alice, lo amo. Más que a mí misma, más que a todo en el mundo. Por favor, él va a dejar lo que hace, me lo ha prometido. Se va la semana que viene de la ciudad…

— ¿Se va?— suspiró. —Está bien. No creo que vaya a cambiar, los criminal… las personas como él no cambian Bella. Tranquila no lo voy a acusar, sólo ten cuidado, si lo atrapan podrían comprometerte, arruinarías tu vida, tu carrera.

—Si lo atrapan me muero Alice. La semana que viene se van a Miami, serán sólo dos asaltos más y él dejará su banda. Viviremos aquí, se dedicará a otra cosa.

— ¿Así? ¿Qué sabe hacer? A parte de lo obvio— mi amiga me miraba incrédula.

—Sabe de autos, de propiedades, tiene dinero ahorrado, además puede terminar de estudiar…

— ¿Estudiar? ¿Los asaltantes van a la universidad?

—No le digas así. Edward dejó de estudiar, iba a ser médico— ella se rió. –No le veo la gracia Alice y ruego que jamás pases por lo mismo— me levanté dispuesta a irme.

—No. Perdóname Bella. Es solo que… la otra noche creí conocer a alguien especial pero…—volví a sentarme al verla triste

— ¿Alguien?— pregunté más calmada por desviar la conversación.

—Un joven, rubio y apuesto, me miraba como jamás me han mirado. Y hoy volví a verlo, su mirada es tan… enigmática. Solo que traía un revolver— la pequeña se hundió en su silla.

Me quedé muda, ¿Alice interesada en alguien de la banda de Edward?… ¿Mike? No, esa mirada no tiene nada de enigmática. ¿Ben? No, el nunca entra al banco. Emmett imposible, no sería su mirada lo que resalte. ¿Jasper? El de mirada triste...

—Su nombre es Jasper, es sureño. Fue soldado pero le dieron de baja cuando se lastimó, para no indemnizarlo lo acusaron de negligencia— le dije pues sabía que quería preguntarme pero no se atrevía.

—Qué perros… los del ejército. Gracias pero no me interesa saber de él. Es un asaltante y a mí me gusta mi vida tal y como está— levantó la cabeza molesta.

—Disculpa señorita perfecta. No te hablaré de él. Ahora tengo que regresar al bufete. Me iré temprano, tengo un examen importante mañana. Por favor prométeme que guardarás silencio— le rogué.

Hizo un ademán de echarse candado a la boca y me despedí. Caminé hacia mi centro de trabajo. En el camino me sobresalté al sentir unas manos en mi cintura.

—Hola preciosura ¿Me extrañaste?— esa voz derretiría un témpano de hielo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan atractivo y tan sensual?

—Mucho— me giré y le estampé un gran beso, no me importara que las viejas nos miren y murmuren.

—Amor… Bella—él trataba de cortar el beso, parecía apurado por decirme algo.

—No te preocupes… ya hablé con ella… me lo prometió— apenas podía hablar, necesitaba que me llevara a casa, quería tenerlo todo para mí.

—Vámonos por favor— me urgió.

Entré al bufete, me excusé con Ángela y salí lo más rápido que pude. Me subí al auto, él estaba esperándome. Llegamos a casa y sin decir palabra fuimos a nuestra habitación.

No sé que me había excitado más, el miedo a perderlo o el asalto. No quería pensar en eso, simplemente lo empujé a la cama, lo desnudé y besé cada parte de ese glorioso cuerpo, que entró en mí sin demora haciéndome ver estrellas.

.

— ¿Quieres ir de compras?— preguntó cuando me estaba quedando dormida después de llegar a un orgasmo especialmente intenso.

—No. Alice no querrá gastar el dinero— lo miré algo avergonzada.

— ¿Es seguro verdad? No quisiera tener que irme tan pronto, no quiero dejarte— volvió a acariciarme.

—Me lo ha prometido. No dirá nada ¿Sabes que le gusta Jasper?— le conté.

—A él también le gusta, hasta la defendió cuando insinué que había que mantenerla callada. Jasper es muy frío en cuanto a eso, es divertido mientras no pongas emociones en la conversación. Y mientras hablábamos de Alice estaba serio y callado. No es buen síntoma.

— ¿Por qué?

—Se está enamorando y eso no es bueno.

— ¿No es bueno enamorarse? ¿No está bien lo que hacemos nosotros entonces?

—No. No soy bueno para ti y moriré de pena si te pierdo. ¿Ya ves que enamorarse es peligroso?— volvió a tomarme de la cintura mientras su boca buscaba mis pechos.

—Pero ya no tengo remedio… — le confesé.

—Entonces déjame darte tu medicina preciosa, tienes que hacerme caso, tengo conocimientos médicos.

— ¿Qué me receta doctor?

—Sexo, en la mañana, tarde y toda la noche. Estás reteniendo líquidos, es necesario que desfogue señorita. Déjeme revisarla mejor, tengo el estetoscopio a punto— sentí su miembro otra vez duro.

Me penetró con fuerza y no dejaba de mirarme. Sentir su peso, su olor, sus movimientos era más de lo que podía soportar, demasiado pronto estaba otra vez en las nubes.

Edward era mi mundo y toda mi necesidad

El amor ciega y la pasión enloquece, y yo ya no tenía remedio ni para uno ni para lo otro.

* * *

Reeditado y vuelto a subir. Gracias por leer.

PATITO


	6. MÁRCAME COMO TUYO

**ENEMIGO PÚBLICO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**MÁRCAME COMO TUYO**

* * *

**JACOB**

Me lleva el diablo ¡Maldito Masen!

Había asaltado otro banco y yo me encontraba a sólo tres calles de allí, en el nuevo "laboratorio" que el FBI me había enviado. Tres estúpidos científicos habían analizando el abrigo de Masen para saber dónde había sido comprado. ¿A mí que me importaba?

—Jefe, la prensa lo espera, debe hacer su declaración— Jessica me seguía como si fuera un rabo, me detuve en seco y la mandé a pasear.

Mi superior había llamado a una conferencia, las emisoras radiales y los principales periódicos estarían allí.

¿Y ahora que les digo?

Tomé aire y salí a hacerles frente a esos idiotas.

Últimamente todo me salía mal. Bella ni siquiera escuchó mi propuesta, ahora tenía "novio", un tipo de lo más desagradable que a leguas la quería sólo para pasar el rato. Ahogué mi furia y esbocé una sonrisa. Los flashes de las cámaras me cegaron, escuché gritos mezclados con preguntas.

—Buenos días señores—saludé

—Jefe Black. ¿Confirma que los dos últimos asaltos fueron perpetrados por la banda de Masen?

—No está 100% confirmado pero creemos que es así. Ambos fueron bien planeados, demoraron menos de dos minutos y el tenor fue el mismo, dos rehenes que abandonaron en las afueras de la ciudad.

— ¿Es cierto que el FBI va a tomar el caso?

—No tengo esa confirmación pero la policía de Chicago es completamente capaz de hacerse cargo, hemos recibido refuerzos y equipamiento científico.

— ¿A cuántos criminales ha arrestado jefe Black?— preguntó un periodista del diario más amarillo de la ciudad.

— No sé a qué viene esa pregunta pero le diré… desde que me uní a la policía han sido más de trescientos.

—No me refiero a los arrestos y capturas de su padre. Personalmente ¿A cuántos ha arrestado usted?

—He participado en al menos cinco arrestos desde que mi padre murió— aseguré.

—O sea que no está suficientemente calificado para el cargo ¿No cree que su nombramiento fue algo apresurado y que en gran parte se lo debe a la leyenda que dejó el jefe Billy Black?— de haber podido le habría roto la boca al infeliz periodista

—Mi misión es atrapar a León Masen y a eso me abocaré— esta conferencia estaba siendo peor que la anterior.

— ¿Y está listo para eso?—

—Por supuesto señores—

— ¿Al menos conoce su rostro?

—Nunca ha sido apresado, no está fichado, nadie sabe como es.

—Algunas cajeras podrían ayudarle— dijo un periodista obeso, la mayoría empezó a reír.

— Masen es el enemigo público número uno de Chicago, aunque algunos lo hagan ver como el nuevo Robin Hood. Toda la ciudad cree que es un maldito héroe pero no es más que un criminal.

— ¿Alguna vez donó algo a los pobres?— preguntó otro periodista

— ¿A qué viene eso?

—Que se lo expliquen los pobres señor— otra vez carcajadas. —Cada vez que hay un asalto en Chicago, los indigentes de la ciudad se acuestan con el estomago lleno, tal vez por eso lo consideren su héroe— me restregaron.

—Señores estamos persiguiendo a los más temidos asesinos y criminales, en nuestra ciudad se concentra la mayor tasa de asaltos y robos y eso va a cambiar. Hoy declaro la guerra contra el crimen en Chicago y personalmente perseguiré y atraparé a León Masen de ser necesario en todo el país. Tenemos dos cosas que él no tiene.

—Y cuales son ¿Astucia y belleza?—toda la bola de amarillista volvieron a reír.

—Lo primero: técnicas modernas. Vamos a combatir la delincuencia científicamente. Y segundo: el legado visionario de mi padre, él me enseñó como atrapar a los bribones más escurridizos— puse fin a la conferencia.

"¿Atrapar o volarles la cabeza?" "El jefe Billy tenía más agallas que su hijo" "1000 dólares a que no lo atrapan" Escuché murmurar a mi alrededor.

Regresé a mi trabajo dónde me esperaba la nueva central telefónica implementada por el FBI. Cuatro operadores escucharían las conversaciones telefónicas en toda la ciudad.

Hasta los asaltantes usan el teléfono, apenas Masen cometa un error estaré allí para atraparlo. Muy pronto cometería un error.

Prefería capturarlo vivo, así me echaría por tierra su reputación y su aire de heroísmo.

.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Era mi última noche en Chicago y a regañadientes acepté ir al club, Jenks me había enviado un mensaje. Llevé a Bella conmigo, no quería dejarla sola en casa. Además quería lucirla.

Llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido azul y el abrigo que le obsequié. Estaba deslumbrante.

Esperaba que no tardáramos mucho, lo único que deseaba en este momento es hacerla mía otra vez.

Fui a la mesa de Jenks, antes les encargue a mis amigos que cuidaran de mi mujer, había demasiados bribones por allí que la miraban de manera descarada.

—Hola Edward, que bueno que llegas— saludó Jenks

—Dime de qué se trata— le urgí.

—Así me gusta, al grano. Queremos atrapar a un tipo, un banquero de Miami, necesitamos algunos hombres, me han dicho que vas para allá.

—No me gustan los secuestros.

—Robar bancos se está volviendo difícil en estos días, deberías considerarlo— sonrió.

—A la gente no le gustan los secuestradores.

— ¿A quién diablos le importa lo que piense la gente?

—A mí. Yo me oculto entre ellos, nos tiene que importar lo que piensen.

—Diablos. Tendré que contratar a la banda de James— se lamentó.

— ¿Tiene banda?

—Sí. Ha asaltado tres bancos en Indiana. El idiota mató a sus rehenes y varios policías en su huida. Ahora lo buscan en todo el país, han ofrecido diez mil dólares por él.

—James nunca pudo hacer nada bien— sonreí. —Lo siento. No le entro a los secuestros.

—También tenemos en mira un tren que transportará algo interesante pero no está confirmado, te avisaré cuando llegue el momento.

— ¿De qué va eso del tren?

—Necesitaremos un par de hombres de confianza en un par de meses, un envío de la reserva federal. Es el típico trabajo que te retira, adiós tu vida delictiva.

— ¿Y a dónde vas a ir si te retiras?—pregunté.

—No sé. A Brasil, Cuba, me gustan las playas y el sol.

—Pensaré bien lo del tren ¿De acuerdo?

—Esperaré tu respuesta. Ahora ve a tu mesa antes que te quiten la chica— miré hacia la mesa donde estaba Bella. Emmett y Jasper habían desaparecido, ni siquiera Mike estaba allí para cuidarla. A su lado estaba un tipo moreno, musculoso que parecía divertido hablando con ella.

— ¿Edward?— Tanya andaba merodeando. –Oh, veo que Bella ya te cambió. Invítame una copa— tomó mi mano y me llevó a la barra.

— ¿Mañana te vas?— me preguntó, apenas la oí.

No podía apartar mi vista de aquella mesa. Bella se reía de buena gana con aquel hombre.

—Si— contesté secamente.

—Sabes que yo te seguiría a cualquier lugar del mundo. Sólo tienes que pedirlo, dejaría el club y me iría contigo— ofreció.

—Gracias Tanya pero yo estoy comprometido, si me disculpas— me levanté y caminé hasta mi mesa.

Sea quien sea el tipo, se iba a enterar que esa mujer era mía. A medida que mis pasos me acercaban donde Bella sentí que alguien caminaba a mi lado pero no presté importancia.

Llegué a la mesa y me aclaré la garganta. Bella volteó con una gran sonrisa que se le congeló al instante.

—Hola Bella ¿Quién es tu amigo?— pregunté. En ese momento me di cuenta que Tanya había venido conmigo. Estaba perdiendo mis instintos con lo celoso que estaba.

—Él es Sam, un amigo de la infancia— nos presentó seria.

— ¿Sam? ¿Policía de Chicago no es cierto? ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?— Tanya estaba muy contenta, mis celos se redujeron al saber que era un amigo de su infancia pero estaba molesto porque él era un policía.

—He venido a relajarme, la semana ha estado muy movida— dijo él fascinado con Tanya.

—Si, esta ciudad es tan insegura. No puedo creer que hayan tantos asaltos—instintivamente Tanya tomó mi mano y Bella se levantó.

—Edward quiero irme ya, tengo sueño— me dijo clavando sus ojos en mi mano y la de Tanya.

Yo me solté de inmediato.

—Un gusto conocerte Sam. Permiso Tanya— tomé la mano de mi chica y salimos del local.

— ¿Qué rayos hacías con esa?— me soltó Bella en el auto.

—Lo mismo que tú con aquel policía— le reclamé.

—Sólo conversábamos— casi me gritó.

—Lo mismo hacía yo— le dije sin demostrar emociones.

—No quiero que se te acerque— me estaba amenazando, me hizo gracia pero no sonreí.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Pero Sam es mi amigo de muchos años— se quejó. Sólo me encogí de hombros.

Llegamos a la casa y bajamos sin decir palabra.

—No voy a dejar a mis amigos sólo porque a ti no te gusten— me reclamó al llegar a la habitación.

—Lo mismo digo— repliqué más calmado, me hacía gracia su mal humor.

—Pero esa golfa no quiere ser sólo tu amiga, no quiero que te toque ni que te mire…— empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, se veía sensual cuando estaba celosa.

Lentamente me fui desvistiendo mientras ella vociferaba.

—Esa… Tanya, la he visto cuando te mira, te come con los ojos, hasta se atrevió a amenazarme para que me aleje de ti ¿Qué se cree? Ella está con todos los hombres de la ciudad y tenía que poner los ojos en ti, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella te juro que le arranco todos sus cabellos teñidos, es que no le has dejado claro que nosotros…— se detuvo al verme totalmente desnudo, sus ojos se agrandaron y dejó de respirar.

—Entonces márcame como tuyo— le sonreí.

Avancé a zancadas el corto espacio que nos separaba. La tomé por las nalgas y la levanté del suelo, lo suficiente para que sintiera mi necesidad de ella.

La llevé a la cama, mientras mis manos subían su vestido, necesitaba entrar en ella cuanto antes. Le rompí los ligueros de sus pantimedias y sus bragas, tenía el vestido en la cintura pero no se lo quité. Simplemente tomé lo que era mío, entré en ella de un tirón y empecé a balancearme mientas le hablaba al oído.

—Soy tuyo, tómame cuando quieras, soy sólo tuyo Bella, todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo es para ti. No hay nadie que me encienda como tú, a nadie más le quiero hacer esto— empecé a moverme más rápido mientras ella gemía fuerte y abría más la piernas.

—Edward… más— veía su rostro contraerse de placer, me movía tan rápido como pude, entraba y salía de su cuerpo, era la sensación más exquisita del mundo. Toda ella, rendida al placer que le daba, entregada, tan… mía.

La vi temblar y arremetí con más fuerza hasta llegar a lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Eso me llevó literalmente al cielo, la sensación de gozo y plenitud sólo podía sentirlas con Bella.

Por primera vez me sentí cansado, abandonado a mí éxtasis.

Luego de tal hazaña, la acomodé entre mis brazos mientras empezaba a quedarme dormido.

— ¿Edward?— escuché su voz y sentí sus manos en mi pecho.

—Si mi reina.

—Mañana te vas…

—Si ¿Irás a despedirme verdad?

—No. Prefiero no hacerlo. No quiero que me veas llorar.

—Amor, es solo un "hasta luego" no un "adiós". Te esperaré el otro fin de semana. Te compré hoy los pasajes.

—Nunca he volado, los aviones me dan miedo— se quejó.

—De aquí a Miami son casi dos días en tren, si quieres perder tanto tiempo viajando adelante— sonreí.

—Está bien, volaré, sólo por ti.

—Ya verás cómo nos divertiremos en Miami, vamos a ir a muchos lugares, te llevaré a conocer el mar— prometí.

— ¿El mar? Suena fantástico pero te extrañaré mucho.

—Yo te extrañaré más.

— ¿No le harás caso a ninguna golfa verdad?

—No. Tengo tu marca. Espero que sea suficiente para espantar al resto de la comunidad femenina. ¿Bella?— no me respondió, ya estaba profundamente dormida. Le terminé de quitar el vestido y la acomodé. Era nuestra última noche en Chicago. Cuando volvamos ya no seré más León Masen, ni un asaltante de bancos.


	7. YO CONFÍO

**ENEMIGO PÚBLICO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**YO CONFÍO**

* * *

**EDWARD **

Quería hacer las cosas bien. Si iba a dejar mi vida criminal para vivir con mi Bella, debíamos casarnos.

Eso me llevaba a necesitar un anillo, quería pedirle que sea mi esposa cuando estuviéramos en Miami. En uno de esos perfectos atardeceres frente al mar.

Y anhelaba con toda el alma colocar en su dedo el mismo anillo que llevaba mi madre en vida. Tendría que tragarme el orgullo y pedírselo a Esme, que guardaba las pocas cosas que heredé.

Mi avión salía a medio día. Tiempo suficiente para hacerle una visita corta a mi madre adoptiva, ella sería la más feliz al saber que por fin dejaría este estilo de vida.

Llevé a Bella a la universidad muy temprano y fui a casa de los Cullen. Estacioné mi auto sin encontrar todavía valor para bajar.

Entonces vi a Esme saliendo de la casa, tal y como la recordaba, el mismo rostro en forma de corazón y la miraba maternal. Bajé del auto para enfrentarla.

Al verme corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

—Has vuelto, has vuelto— decía llorando.

—Mamá—ella más que nadie se merecía ese título.

—Edward, ven— me llevó dentro y me sirvió café y galletas. Me miraba con tristeza.

— ¿Cómo estás?— preguntó

—Bien.

— ¿Seguro? ¿Te alimentas bien? ¿Comes a tus horas?

—Si, nunca me salto las comidas. Quería verte— sonreí.

— ¿Sigues en "eso" verdad?— era su forma de referirse a los asaltos.

—Sí. Estoy a punto de retirarme— sus ojos se volvieron felices.

— ¿En serio? Puedes volver a la casa, te hemos extrañado tanto— ofreció.

—Volveré… pero no a vivir aquí. Verás… voy a casarme— le confesé.

Ella tenía una gran sonrisa estampada en su dulce rostro.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién? ¡Edward me haces tan feliz!

—Todavía no se lo he propuesto pero sé que aceptará. Su nombre es Bella, bueno Isabella Swan. Voy a asentarme en Chicago, buscaré un empleo, tal vez termine la carrera.

—Es… maravilloso. ¿Y ella en que trabaja? ¿Qué hace?— preguntó.

—Estudia leyes. Está a punto de graduarse, trabaja en el bufete Weber cerca de la central de policía— me miró algo nerviosa.

—Ella… ¿sabe a qué te dedicas? ¿Está enterada?—preguntó con miedo.

—Sí. Ella sabe todo de mí. Me acepta como soy pero me ha hecho cambiar. Ahora quiero una vida normal, una casa, hijos… un perro— sonreí.

—Me alegro mucho por ti hijo. Necesitas el anillo de Elizabeth ¿cierto? A pesar de todo eres tradicionalista. Sabía que algún día vendrías por él. Acompáñame— me llevó hasta el estudio de Carlisle. Abrió la caja fuerte de dónde sacó una pequeña cajita cuadrada de terciopelo negro y un sobre.

—Aquí está, el anillo de tu madre— me entregó.

—Tú eres mi madre— le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa. Me alcanzó el sobre que había sacado.

—Esto es para ti. Tal vez no te sirva nunca pero tenlo por si acaso— lo abrí, dentro había varios papeles, un acta de nacimiento y una cedula de identidad.

— ¿Y esto?— pregunté algo aturdido. No tenían mi nombre.

—Son de Anthony, mi hermanito. A pesar que murió nunca lo registré como fallecido. Ahora tendría tu edad y sería muy parecido a ti.

— ¿Por qué me lo das?— pregunté todavía confundido.

—Siempre he tenido miedo que te atrapen, que descubrieran tu identidad, el apellido que te dimos. Que sepan que León Masen es Edward Cullen y seas un proscrito. Así que tomé la identidad de mi hermano. Anthony Platt. Puedes usarla si lo necesitas algún día, los papeles son legales. Hasta hay una casita en Forks, Washington, en donde nací, que está a su nombre—me ofreció aquello.

No quería aceptar pero si a ella le tranquilizaba que tuviera esos papeles iba a complacerla.

—Gracias. Por darme un hogar y ahora otra identidad— le sonreí.

—Gracias a ti Edward. Me hiciste muy feliz, llenaste un vacío grande que tenía. Y ahora te vas a casar, me vas a dar nietos y vas a ser un buen hombre— soltó una lágrima.

—Bueno debo irme, salgo hoy para Miami. Regresaré en un par de meses y te buscaré para lo de la boda— nos abrazamos y me despedí.

Ella se quedó muy contenta porque por fin había recuperado a su hijo perdido.

.

.

.

**BELLA**

Edward me había pedido que me quedara en aquella casa, no era mucho tiempo el que se ausentaría y estaría aquí para mi graduación.

Eran sólo dos meses.

Me apuré toda la semana a hacer mis tareas y presentar mis últimos trabajos, ahora podía permitirme comprar cosa que antes no. Hasta pagué la licenciatura antes que ninguno en mi clase. Yo iba a pedir un préstamo al banco para graduarme pero ya no tenía problemas con el dinero ahora. Solo esperaba que Edward abandonara los asaltos para vivir dignamente de nuestro trabajo.

—Hola Bella, no te he visto últimamente— me sorprendió Jake una tarde mientras salía del bufete.

—Hola. Estoy estudiando mucho, ya sabes la graduación está casi a la vista y con el trabajo…— traté de sonreírle pero no me salió bien.

— ¿Y tu novio?— preguntó y me asusté, quizás había descubierto algo.

—Está de viaje, por negocios.

— ¿A dónde ha ido?

—A Los Ángeles— mentí, no quería darle la ubicación por si estaba investigando.

—Bella, tu sabes bien lo que siento— me dijo acercándose un poco. —Sé que ese sujeto sólo juega contigo. Nos conocemos desde hace tanto, sabes que yo no miento y que mis intenciones son serias. No te quiero para pasar el rato, te quiero para siempre— me miraba con tanta emoción que me ruboricé.

—Jake, yo te quiero pero no de esa forma. Estoy enamorada de Edward.

—Él te va a romper el corazón Bella, es un tipo rico que sólo te va a usar. Se va de viaje y… ¿acaso te lleva?

—Yo no puedo salir de la ciudad tengo mucho trabajo con lo de la graduación— me defendí.

— ¿Y te ha pedido matrimonio?

—No

— ¿Lo ves? Te sedujo, se aprovechó de ti. Sus intenciones no son serias si no te ha pedido que seas su esposa. ¿Qué eres para él? ¿Su chica de Chicago? ¿Su amante? ¿Te ha presentado a su familia?

—Edward me ama.

— ¿Te ha presentado a su familia?

—No, porque él está alejado de…

— ¿Ves? No te cree digna de su familia. No creo que esté distanciado de su padre. Es que no te considera adecuada.

— ¡Basta Jake! ¡Basta! No tienes derecho a intervenir. Lo que tengo con Edward es de verdad, no me importa que no me haya pedido matrimonio o no conocer a su familia. Lo amo, él es todo para mí—se quedó mudo y me miró con tristeza.

—Ya verás Bella, sé que el tipo no es bueno, lo presiento— se marchó a su delegación.

Hasta ahora no había pensado en aquello.

El matrimonio era algo muy importante, quizás con el tiempo nos casemos. Yo no era sólo su chica de Chicago, era su mujer. Y si no me presentó a su familia es porque de verdad estaban distanciados. Además Edward me llamaba cada mañana a la casa para saber cómo estaba, me abrumaba con palabras dulces y reconfortantes para aliviar su ausencia. Jamás le pregunté sobre los asaltos ni él los mencionó, era algo sólo me atrevía a tocar personalmente.

.

Un día antes de partir a Miami salí más temprano del bufete y me encontré cara a cara con una hermosa mujer, pensé que era una clienta que requería los servicios legales.

—Buenas tardes ¿trabaja aquí la señorita Isabella Swan?— me preguntó. Era tan agradable su aspecto que de inmediato me identifique.

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?

— ¿Eres Bella? Mucho gusto. Esme Cullen— me abrazó, no sabía que decirle, debía ser la madre adoptiva a Edward pero yo no sabía que supiera de mí.

—El gusto es mío señora.

—Dime Esme. ¿Tienes tiempo? Me gustaría platicar contigo.

—Claro, voy saliendo de trabajar.

Caminamos unas calles hasta llegar a un café muy discreto, entramos, ella pidió un capuchino y yo un expreso.

—Estoy muy contenta de conocerte, mi esposo no quería que te buscara pero yo no pude contenerme— me sonreía muy feliz.

—No entiendo ¿Usted sabe de mí?— pregunté.

—Edward fue a verme antes de salir de viaje, me habló de ti. Jamás lo vi tan feliz, tiene un brillo en los ojos. Yo… quería verte, agradecerte que lo hayas hecho cambiar, nosotros nunca pudimos disuadirlo de… su trabajo— sentí dolor en sus últimas palabras.

—Yo amo a Edward y sé que él es bueno, quizás sólo desvió su camino…

—Es lo mismo que siempre he pensado, creo fervientemente que mi hijo es bueno sólo que las cosas a su alrededor le hicieron rebelarse, me alegro que te haya encontrado.

—Yo me alegro de haber encontrado a Edward— sonreímos y hablamos de muchas cosas, Esme parecía una mujer muy dulce y buena.

Sin darme cuenta se hizo de noche y con pena tuvimos que despedirnos.

—Esme, fue un gusto hablar contigo, debo dormir temprano, mañana salgo de madrugada en un vuelo a Miami.

— ¿Vas a reunirte con Edward?

—Sí, me espera.

—Bella, te pido un enorme favor. Trata de convencerlo para que no haga esto. Me da miedo, siempre rezo por las noches para que no lo atrapen, están tan cerca de ser felices.

—Haré lo que pueda Esme— interiormente también quería que Edward dejara su banda porque tenía mucho miedo que algo saliera mal.

.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Cinco tediosos días había pasado sin mi Bella, he tratado de no pensar en ella mientras hacíamos el seguimiento al Atlantic Bank al oeste de Florida.

—Vamos jefe, podemos hacerlo en menos de dos minutos y salir hacia la derecha por aquel callejón que da a la avenida Glenmoor, nos perderíamos rápidamente— me aconsejaba Emmett.

—Saldríamos en contra del tráfico, sería una vuelta de casi 360 grados a 80 kilómetros por hora. Me parece complicado— dije.

—Puedo hacerlo— Ben parecía emocionado por el reto. —El nuevo coche es rápido, no es difícil.

—Siempre y cuando no venga una patrulla tras de nosotros, entonces serían 110 kilómetros por hora— a mí sí me parecía difícil. O sería que ahora valoraba mas mi libertad y no quería arriesgarme innecesariamente.

—Podría esperarlos con el auto encendido— dijo Ben, me encantaba manejar a máxima velocidad, la adrenalina de una huída lo haría más interesante.

—Hecho. Sólo nos falta saber si los policías de la entrada traen armas de alto calibre o automáticas.

—Ya me fijé, sólo llevan una Colt 22 cada uno, no tienen pinta de policías— Jasper era el encargado de vigilar la seguridad del local.

—Acá en Miami nadie tiene pinta de policías ¿Estás seguro?.

—Sí. Parecen agentes de seguridad privada del banco. Debemos hacerlos entrar primero.

—Hecho. Mike te encargarás de armar algún lío, quiero a esos dos vigilantes dentro del banco, tú y Emmett los inutilizan antes de empezar el asalto. No quiero heridos ni mucho menos muertos ¿Entendido?

Salimos al hotel donde nos alojábamos, era un exclusivo lugar frente al mar, lo había rentado especialmente para que Bella estuviera confortable y a gusto. Aquí le pediría que sea mi esposa.

.

Pero las cosas no funcionaron tal y cómo las habíamos planeado.

El imbécil de Mike, golpeó al vigilante y alguien activó una alarma muy molesta y ruidosa.

—Retirada, pantera, oso, cubran la retaguardia. ¡Vamonos!— grité, ya no había tiempo de entrar a la bóveda.

—Todavía podemos repasar las terminales— Mike corrió hacia una de las cajeras.

— ¡Dije que dejes eso! avechucho de porquería. Salgamos de una vez, no voy a regresar por el que se quede— amenacé.

Corrimos a la entrada y divisé a lo lejos tres patrullas que venían veloces. Tomé al primer hombre que vi como rehén y subimos al auto. Ben tenía la puerta abierta pero no estaba en su lugar así que le hice señales para que se hiciera a un lado. Me subí, encendí el auto y apreté el acelerador a fondo.

Escuché varios disparos detrás de nosotros y apuré la marcha, tenía que llegar a esa avenida rápida y los perdería.

— ¡Maldición!— escuché decir a Emmett detrás de mí pero no le di importancia.

Giré a la derecha saliendo del callejón y entramos a la calle Glenmoor. Estábamos a punto de salir del alcance de la policía. Seguí un trecho a toda velocidad, entré a una calle poco concurrida, estacioné en una cochera que ya habíamos previsto. Tan limpiamente que parecía que llevábamos rato allí.

— ¿Todos bien?— Me giré a verlos.

—Yo no— dijo Mike agarrándose el hombro. Pero mi vista estaba fija en Emmett que tenía la mirada ausente.

— ¿Em? ¡Oso!— grité al no escuchar respuesta. Parte de su abrigo estaba lleno de sangre.

—Está bien… pero su rehén recibió un disparo en la cabeza— Jasper contestó.

—Rayos— exclamé. Era nuestro primer asalto frustrado con una baja incluída.

—Debemos deshacernos del cuerpo. Tomen el otro auto, lleven a Mike a casa. Iré con Emmett hacia el río— Ben, Jasper y Mike se bajaron y tomaron un Ford negro muy común que teníamos aparcado allí mismo.

Encendí de nuevo el motor y manejé despacio hasta alejarme de la ciudad. Cuando divisé el río salí de la autopista y tomé un camino sin afirmar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien Oso?— le pregunté.

—Yo le prometí que no le pasaría nada— dijo tristemente.

—Sabes que corremos el riesgo de no poder cumplir nuestras promesas. Además yo fui quien lo traje. Vamos, sácalo del auto, te ayudaré de las piernas— estacioné muy cerca de la orilla.

—Tal vez tenía familia, hijos. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es crecer huérfano?— me preguntó.

—Lo sé— le dije.

Antes de echar el cuerpo al río Emmett rebuscó entre los bolsillos del malogrado rehén. Extrajo una billetera. Mientras tanto yo acomodé unas pesadas piedras entre sus ropas. Sin más lo arrojamos. No podíamos hacer otra cosa. El tiempo no se puede volver atrás para enmendar nuestros errores.

—Se llamaba Ebert, 32 años… era casado. Mira esta foto— me mostró el retrato de una niña pequeña con listones rosas. —No podemos dejarlas desamparadas. ¿Todavía tienes dinero?— me preguntó.

—Sí. Averigua dónde vivían y hazle llegar diez mil dólares— le dije para tranquilizarlo.

—Eso no la protegerá del mundo ni le contará cuentos para dormir— Emmett se estaba poniendo sentimental y eso no era bueno.

— ¡Basta! Pudiste ser tú al que mataran. Fue una balacera, nosotros no le disparamos, fue la policía— le grité. Emmett arrojó la billetera al río.

—Lo sé. Pero me siento culpable.

No hablamos durante el camino de vuelta. Al llegar al hotel convoqué a una reunión.

—Creo que hemos trabajado muy bien durante varios años. Lo que pasó hoy fue una falta de coordinación, un completo fracaso. No se debe desobedecer órdenes, actuamos como uno solo. El siguiente asalto será el último para mí, no quiero que sea como éste.

—Edward, yo quisiera dejarlo así. Creo que me voy a retirar— dijo Emmett todavía afectado.

—Yo también quisiera abandonarlo pero necesitamos despedirnos de los bancos de forma limpia. Un asalto más y yo también me retiro— dijo Jasper.

— ¿Cómo que se retiran? ¿De dónde sacaremos dinero? ¿Acaso van a trabajar?— se quejó Mike.

—Oye, llevamos más de cuatro años en esto ¿Qué no has ahorrado nada?— le preguntó Jasper.

—Pues no. Lo que sacamos con cada asalto me dura unos meses, no tengo nada ahorrado.

—Si que eres idiota— le reclamó Ben. –Yo tengo 6 coches de carreras, dos en Daytona y una pequeña casa en California. Puedo retirarme del negocio cuando quiera.

—Yo he invertido mi dinero en la bolsa de valores— confesó Jasper.

—Edward tiene casi todo mi dinero guardado ¿verdad compañero?— preguntó Emmett.

—Guardado… no mucho. He adquirido propiedades en distintas partes del país, en cada lugar al que íbamos. Tengo acciones, coches— les dije.

— ¿A nombre de quien compraste todo?— me reclamó Mike.

—A nombre testaferros y de mi madre, no iba a ser tan imbécil como para poner mi nombre, en cualquier momento podían atraparnos— le respondí.

— ¿O sea que la banda se termina con el último asalto?— Mike parecía devastado.

—Yo me retiro para casarme con Bella, mis días fuera de la ley se terminaron—les afirmé.

—Yo me voy a dedicar a las carreras de autos— sonrió Ben.

—Yo a los negocios— Jasper se veía muy seguro.

—Yo me iré a algún pueblo al norte y me dedicaré a la caza o al alpinismo, no puedo vivir en la ciudad, ya saben, estoy fichado, me escapé de la cárcel— Emmett sonrió.

— ¿Y yo que haré? También soy prófugo, pensé que…— Mike se veía abatido.

—Pues ve pensando que hacer. Jasper tráeme el botiquín hay curarle esa herida al pajarraco— me remangué las mangas de la camisa.

—Es halcón— siguió quejándose Mike mientras empezaba a desinfectarle la herida.

Al siguiente día me levanté temprano y compre un ramo enorme de rosas para recibir a mi mujer. La esperé en el aeropuerto impaciente.

Se veía preciosa, traía un vestido blanco ligero. Corrió hacia mí con los brazos abiertos.

— ¡Edward!— me abrazó.

—Mi amor, te extrañé tanto— contesté. Sentir nuevamente su cuerpo me daba tranquilidad. Era mi refugio.

— Yo también te extrañé ¿Todo bien? ¿Y Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Mike?—me preguntó sonriente.

—Los negocios no van muy bien. Mike se accidentó ayer, nada grave— su sonrisa decayó.

—Edward… conocí a tu madre. Esme es una mujer hermosa— me sorprendió cambiando de tema.

— ¿Cómo así?— pregunté algo preocupado.

—Fue al bufete. No me habías contado que la viste antes de viajar. Conversamos de muchas cosas, congeniamos bien. Sé que nos llevaremos de maravilla— su sonrisa lograba hacerme feliz.

La llevé a conocer el mar, a las carreras de caballos y a cenar en el mejor restaurante de Miami.

Regresamos al hotel y ocupamos la cabaña apartada que había reservado, quería perderme en su cuerpo, ella me recibió ansiosa. La había extrañado tanto en estos días.

—Edward… mas, quiero más— arqueaba su cuerpo hacia mí mientras apuraba la velocidad de mi penetración, prácticamente saltaba encima de ella. Estaba casi a punto de llegar cuando me detuvo.

—Quiero probar algo— me sonrió con picardía, amaba cada uno de sus gestos. Se separó de mí y me dio la espalda.

Ver su trasero desnudo bamboleándose fue jodidamente erótico, casi me vengo solo con mirar.

— ¿Qué quieres probar preciosa?— empecé a frotarme en su redondo trasero.

—Leí algo en… bueno en la biblioteca— de pronto se agazapó, quedando en cuatro patas.

—Creo que deberías frecuentar más esas bibliotecas y sácame un carnet de lector para mí— le pedí empujando dentro de ella.

La sensación de penetrarla por detrás fue intensa, su pequeña entrada se sentía aún más estrecha.

La escuché gemir y la tomé de las caderas para poder enterrar mi miembro por completo. Embestida tras embestida iba llegando a la gloria. Escuché un grito ahogado que salió de su garganta y fue todo lo que necesité para derramarme por completo mientras seguía empujando con fuerza.

Hicimos el amor de todas las formas posibles pero no encontré el momento perfecto para pedirle matrimonio, el fin de semana pasó demasiado rápido y Bella se marchó el lunes por la mañana, prometiendo volver pronto.

Sólo me quedaba un asalto más, sólo uno y estaría con ella para siempre

.

.

.


	8. CORRE MI AMOR, CORRE

**ENEMIGO PÚBLICO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**CORRE MI AMOR, CORRE**

* * *

**BELLA**

Regresé a Chicago el lunes por la mañana y nadie se dio cuenta de mi viaje. Era la ventaja de volar, aunque me daban unas nauseas espantosas.

¿Nauseas? Rayos, no.

Me había estado cuidando, conté bien los días… muy bien.

Ahora tendría que ir al médico para unos análisis a pesar que mi periodo fue hace casi un mes.

Al día siguiente esperaba en la salita de la consulta impaciente. ¿Qué pasaría si estuviera embarazada? ¿Edward recibiría la noticia feliz? ¿Me querría igual? Tantas dudas en mi cabeza.

—Señorita Swan, tengo los resultados de sus exámenes de sangre, lamento informarle que…— mi corazón latía veloz. Tener un hijo ahora adelantaría un poco los planes pero igual estaba feliz. –Padece de anemia. Al parecer no se ha estado alimentando correctamente. Le recetaré una dieta adecuada y un suplemento para corregirlo. Ha venido a tiempo, su caso no es severo— me anunció el médico.

Solté el aire decepcionada. Bueno para otra vez será.

No me molestaría llevar nueve meses un hijo de mi Edward. Pero si ese era el resultado era porque aún no es el momento, además esa anemia que rayos sería. Más valía cuidarme para no preocupar a mi muy preocupado novio que me llamaba cada mañana para despertarme con un "te amo".

Aproveché que estaba en este gran hospital para consultar con un ginecólogo, ojala no me encuentre con alguno demasiado puritano y me eche un sermón por practicar el sexo sin estar casada.

Por azares del destino me tocó con una doctora. Qué orgullo ser atendida por una mujer médico.

— ¿Necesitas un método anticonceptivo?— me preguntó finalmente luego de cinco minutos tratando de explicarle porque estaba allí. Todavía me daba vergüenza decirlo.

—Si, eso. Necesito tener la seguridad de no embarazarme, al menos por un tiempo en que me gradúo, consigo un empleo y me caso— me sinceré.

—Debiste decirlo sin tapujos, soy cristiana pero no fanática. Verás que pronto la iglesia acepta la anticoncepción. Tengo unos óvulos…— Fue a rebuscar entre su cosas y regresó con una cajita. –Estos son muy pequeños, debes colocarlos en tu vagina minutos antes de tener relaciones. No hacen daño, tiene manteca de cacao, acido bórico y quinina. Mi padre los prepara para señoras de la alta sociedad. Claro que no es 100% su efectividad y debes hacerte un buen lavado con vinagre después de cada encuentro. Espero que te sirvan— me los dio.

—Muchísimas gracias ¿Cuánto te debo?— tenía que pagarle me estaba proporcionando una gran ayuda.

—No es nada— sonrió. —Mi padre me los deja en mi mesa de noche desde hace mas de cinco años y yo todavía soy virgen— vi que se sonrojaba igual que yo.

—Y que haces con tantos – le pregunté asombrada.

—Los reparto. No estoy en contra del sexo antes de casarse… sólo espero al hombre adecuado— sonrió.

Acepté de buena gana lo que me ofrecía y salí del consultorio muy feliz con mi nuevo método anti bebés. Casi llegaba a la salida cuando tropecé con un médico, mis cosas cayeron regadas por el piso, me apresuré a buscar mi cajita de óvulos antes que nada, para mi mala suerte el doctor las recogió antes que yo. Lo miré un poco avergonzada.

—Lo siento, soy tan torpe, me excusé.

—No, discúlpame a mí, no miré por donde iba— era un hombre muy guapo, rubio y con una voz suave.

—Gracias— le dije pidiéndole la cajita, la miró un momento y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—De que. Un gusto soy el doctor Cullen— me tendió la cajita y su mano para saludarlo, no sabía cual tomar primero. Pero me quedé pasmada cuando escuché el apellido.

— ¿Te sucede algo?— preguntó.

—No. Nada. Es sólo… ¿Es el único doctor Cullen en todo el hospital?— pregunté asombrada.

—Si, eso creo— dijo encogiéndose de hombros. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?— preguntó, mirándome dudoso.

—Soy Isabella Swan…— pude ver entonces que aparecía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. De inmediato me sonrojé y acepté la verdad. –La novia de su hijo Edward— terminé de decir.

—Un gusto conocerte… ¿Bella verdad? Así es como te llama Esme—me invitó a tomar un café y conversamos unos minutos. Parecía un hombre agradable y muy bueno, se le notaba en su mirada. No me preguntó por Edward, sólo por mí, mi carrera, lo que haría después de graduarme.

—Dale un abrazo a Edward de mi parte, cuando regrese a Chicago espero que me busque— me encargó.

—Se lo daré y les haremos una visita. Edward estará aquí para mi graduación, no puedo creer que falte sólo un mes— le dije feliz de poder compartir mi felicidad con la familia de mi novio. A quien engañaba, Edward era más que mi novio, yo era su mujer y él…mi marido en la práctica.

—Adiós Bella, espero volver a verte pronto y nunca olvides usarlas por lo menos media hora antes de… son inofensivas, Esme la usa— dijo señalando mi cajita y poniéndose algo nervioso, también me sonrojé y me despedí rápidamente. Ese primer encuentro con mi casi suegro había sido obra del destino. Entonces todo nos saldría bien a Edward y a mí.

.

Di mi último examen el miércoles y aprobé todo con muy buenas calificaciones, ya solamente faltaba el certificado de prácticas en el bufete Weber y una prueba oral ante los jurados de la facultad y quedaría expedita para la ceremonia donde oficialmente sería una abogada.

Rose y Alice me invitaron al club a celebrar, no me pude negar pues Rose me prometió interpretar mi canción.

"Y esta canción va para mi amiga, la casi licenciada, Bella. Disfrútala" escuché decir a Rose antes de empezar a cantar aquel especial tema que bailé por primera vez con Edward. "Ámame o déjame".

Cerré los ojos para poder recordar, sus ojos, sus fuertes brazos guiándome.

"No habrá nadie, a menos que ese alguien seas tú,

voy a permanecer triste y sola.

Quiero tu amor pero no lo quiero prestado

Tenerlo hoy para de devolverlo mañana

Pero tu amor es mi amor,

no hay amor para nadie más…

Tu amor es mi amor,

mi amor es tu amor"

Rose terminó de cantar y empecé a aplaudir después de limpiar algunas lágrimas que se me escaparon. Todo estaba saliendo tan bien.

—Bella, tengo que decirte algo— Alice me tomó de un brazo mientras su mirada se perdía en el infinito.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunté.

—Has... has visto… a… olvídalo— dijo fingiendo una sonrisa. Ya sabía que quería preguntar pero se lo iba a poner difícil.

— ¿Si he visto qué?— le pregunté haciéndome la tonta.

—No nada… es que como fuiste a Miami… pero no, olvídalo, no me hagas caso— mi amiga trataba de ser indiferente.

—Si lo vi. Te envía sus saludos si los quieres recibir— le dije animándola a hablar más. Yo sabía que algo había pasado entre ella y Jasper pero Alice no quería decir nada.

—No sé a qué te refieres— me dijo petulante.

—Te informo que oficialmente la banda se disuelve— le confirmé, de inmediato me miró con los ojos dilatados.

— ¿En serio? ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo así? Cuéntame, por favor— tenía cara de cachorrito.

— ¿De qué me hablas?— quería jugar un poco más con mi amiga.

— ¡Ya! Sabes que quería preguntarte por Jasper, que todos los días quiero hacerlo, me muero por saber como está y ahora me sueltas eso de que se van a separar y no entiendo. ¿Acaso harán sus… negocios por separado?—Allí iba Alice desatada.

—Se separan, cada uno se dedicará a trabajar en lo que deseen. Jasper va a ser corredor de bolsa según sé porque ha estado comprando acciones y haciendo inversiones— le dije sin darle importancia.

— ¿En serio? Que más— pidió.

—No abriré mas la boca si no me dices nada.

—Está bien. Cada noche, antes que se fueran de Chicago, él iba a la casa— confesó. –No pienses mal, ni siquiera se atrevió jamás a tocar. Sólo se quedaba horas mirando hacia nuestra ventana. Yo me di cuenta pero hacía como si no lo supiera, salía a tomar aire a propósito. Por las mañanas cuando iba a trabajar había pétalos de rosas en la puerta que da a la calle. Sé que era él, no me preguntes cómo. Sólo lo sé— me confesó muy avergonzada.

—Vaya que tierno— me impresionaba Jasper fuera tan romántico porque parecía reservado.

—Es lo más romántico que han hecho por mí. Bueno ahora que ya no se dedicará a esos negocios y va a ser un hombre de bien, creo que podrías presentármelo. Oficialmente claro— se veía muy contenta.

—Lo haré apenas tenga oportunidad. Te lo prometo— me abrazó muy fuerte.

.

Legué temprano a casa y escuché en las noticias de la radio que se aproximaba una fuerte tormenta para el fin de semana. Probablemente el aeropuerto de Chicago cerraría el sábado. Me desesperé, luego de varios intentos logré comunicarme con la aerolínea para ver si me podían permitir viajar el viernes y me confirmaron el pasaje para las 3 de la tarde. Estaba feliz, no me quedaría sin ver a Edward, ahora sólo faltaba llamarlo para avisarle.

.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Regresé al hotel sintiendo una falta terrible, no podría soportar una semana más sin ella.

Ahora debía que dedicarme por completo a preparar el ultimo atraco de mi carrera delictiva.

Tenía que ser algo muy digno del retiro. Y esta vez no daría sólo la mitad de lo que me tocaba, sino que lo repartiría todo, no necesitaba el dinero, Emmett no sabía pero su parte se encontraba cuidadosamente guardada en una caja de seguridad. La mía estaba repartida en muchas propiedades cuyo alquiler iba todos los meses a la cuenta del hospital donde trabajaba cuando era estudiante.

Esperaba con eso compensar en algo lo que robaba.

—Masen, el gran Masen. Todavía no te agradezco que me sacaras del hoyo… y que me dejaras en medio de la carretera también— James me miraba con una socarrona sonrisa.

—James ¿Qué te trae por aquí?— pregunté con desprecio.

—De vacaciones. También quería conocer el mar. Que coincidencia, no te preocupes, no vine por negocios, sólo son... vacaciones. Por cierto, te vi anoche con una morena preciosa ¿alguna de las chicas de Eleazar?— me daba asco que preguntara así por Bella.

—Es mi mujer. Espero que sea cierto y no nos malogres el negocio, llevamos dos semanas aquí.

—Carambas, tu mujer, buen gusto. Pensaba tantear el terreno bancario pero si ustedes llegaron antes, me retiro, sólo vine a conocer el mar como ya te dije. Un gusto— se alejó sonriendo descaradamente. Ese tipo no me daba buena espina, podía oler sus intenciones, debía mantenerlo alejado de nosotros.

Durante tres días buscamos el banco perfecto y estudiamos sus movimientos. Lo habíamos encontrado, el Beach Bank.

—El camión blindado llega por el dinero a las 6 de la tarde todos los días. Podemos entrar entre las 4 y las 5, hay poca gente en ese horario ya que están por cerrar— nos explicaba Jasper.

—Sólo dos efectivos dentro del banco, nada que no podamos quitar del camino. Tienen tres cámaras muy mal camufladas, eso quiere decir que hay alguien vigilando que puede avisar a la policía por lo que Ben volará la caja de electricidad ocasionando un corte en el fluido. Por suerte la bóveda no es eléctrica— terminó Emmett de explicarnos.

—Perfecto, entramos y salimos. Vamos a batir nuestro record, lograremos bajar del minuto y cuarenta segundos. Ben, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Mike, no la cagues— le dije mirándolo molesto. –Será nuestra despedida triunfal, por suerte Bella no llega hasta el sábado— terminé feliz.

—Bella es en lo único que piensas, es nuestro último asalto y todavía no sé qué hacer con mi vida— se quejaba como siempre el eslabón más débil de nuestra cadena. Siempre me preguntaré porque nunca lo dejé atrás y hasta me arriesgué a sacarlo de prisión en dos oportunidades, si era tan quejoso, desobediente y desordenado.

—Después podemos empalmar con una bomba toda la noche, vamos Eddie, en unos días ya no serás el jefe, échate una borrachera con nosotros— pedía Emmett.

—Todavía soy tu jefe y no me llames Eddie. Brindaré con ustedes pero no me voy a caer por los suelos de borracho. Mi mujer llega el sábado temprano y debo estar esperándola en el aeropuerto— di por terminada la conversación y nos dedicamos ese último día a perfeccionar el plan.

El viernes por la mañana al llamar a mi reina me dio la noticia de que venía hoy. Tuve miedo por mis planes pero ella llegaba a las 4 de la tarde. No podría ir a recogerla pero encargaría a alguien del hotel para que la trajeran en una limosina y le den un enorme ramo de flores. Esta noche le pediría de una vez que sea mi esposa.

Las horas pasaban y me concentré en el asalto. Llegamos a la hora, Ben hizo perfectamente su trabajo y entramos al banco.

— ¡Todos al piso, esto es un asalto!— gritó oso, al entrar. Caminé sigiloso y le apunté a la cabeza al gerente.

—Tengo prisa, ya sabes que hacer. ¡Corre o no llegaras a casa para cenar!— le grité. El hombrecillo apuró el paso y me llevó directo a la bóveda. Esta vez me aseguré en llevar dos bolsas para incrementar la recaudación.

Todo fue limpio, salí en menos de 50 segundos y apuré a los chicos.

—Pantera, oso, halcón— por primera vez recordé el condenado sobrenombre de Mike, éste me miró orgulloso. –Vámonos, esto se acabó chicos.

— ¿Rehenes?— Emmett me preguntó pensativo, había ido dos veces a ver a la familia del anterior rehén muerto, incluso había abierto una cuenta a nombre de la niña en este mismo banco.

—Hoy no. Cerremos esto honorablemente— le sonreí.

Estábamos por salir cuando se me ocurrió hacer algo disparatado antes de irnos.

Tomé un grueso fajo de billetes de veinte dólares y los lancé al aire.

De inmediato la gente se levantó a cogerlo y no nos prestó más atención.

Salimos riendo, Ben nos esperaba con el motor encendido. Subimos y pronto nos alejamos del lugar.

Un asalto limpio.

—Un minuto y 35 segundos. Un record, felicitaciones muchachos. Fue un gusto trabajar con ustedes por más de cinco años— los felicité.

—Jubilación, jubilación. Ahora me dedicaré a cazar osos— canturreaba Emmett.

—Yo me presento en febrero del año que viene en las carreras, ya saben, todavía están prohibidas pero las apuestas son fuertes— Ben también se veía contento, sólo Jasper y Mike estaban callados.

Llegamos al hotel y estacionamos cerca de mi cabaña. Bella me esperaba en la puerta, sin zapatos y con un vestido floreado muy pequeño. Bajé de inmediato a darle la bienvenida.

—Disculpa que me adelantara— hizo un puchero después de besarme. –Habrá tormenta mañana y no saldrán los vuelos. ¿No molesto verdad?— preguntó, ¿pero que creía? ¿Molestar? Era una bendición tenerla.

—Tú jamás molestas. Sólo ten un poco de paciencia mientras repartimos ¿No te incomoda verdad? Si no podemos hacerlo en otro lugar— tenía que ser respetuoso, ella era una chica de leyes y tal vez le parecería aberrante ver la repartición del dinero.

—Para nada. Vengan chicos, tengo limonada helada— invitó a todos a pasar, cada vez me sorprendía más su manera de ser tan natural. Entramos contentos. Se sentaron y Bella nos sirvió el refresco más rico que he probado.

Luego que Jasper contó el dinero llegó el gran momento.

—Ochenta y tres de los grandes, quince mil más que nuestro mayor botín. Divididos entre 6, son 13800 aproximadamente a cada uno— dijo Emmett feliz de repartir.

—Serían 14 mil si Edward no hubiera tirado el dinero así— se quejó Mike

— ¿Tiraste dinero?— preguntó Bella a mi lado.

—Un poco, fue para cerrar con broche de oro. No hay problema 14 mil para ustedes y lo que queda para mí.

— ¿Por qué reparten entre 6?— preguntó Bella mirando como cada uno se llevaba su parte y dejaban dos partes para mí.

—Ah porque ahora tú también formas parte de la banda y te toca tu parte— le bromeó Emmett y se rió como loco cuando Bella puso cara de espanto.

—Es para nuestra contribución a la sociedad. ¿Quieres hacerte cargo tu?— le pidió Jasper a mi novia.

— ¿Qué es lo que hacen, exactamente?— preguntó ella interesada.

—Dejarlo en hospitales, alberques, orfanatos. Compramos comida y se la damos a los que viven cerca de los ríos, debajo de los puentes, en las zonas marginales. Es muy cansado— Jasper hablaba con verdadera preocupación.

— ¿Tengo que hacer eso?— Bella se sorprendió.

—Jasper lo hará, no te preocupes— la abracé.

—Pero me agradaría hacerlo, suena cansado pero es lo correcto— sus ojitos chocolates estaban tan conmovidos que me dieron ganas de hacerle el amor allí mismo.

Los chicos se despidieron para ir a celebrar, yo tomé a mi reina de la mano y salimos a pasear a la playa, llegamos cerca de unas palmeras, el cielo se puso rojo, el sol se ocultaba.

Supe que ese era el momento que había estado esperando. Busqué la cajita en mis bolsillos, la miré a los ojos y puse una rodilla en tierra.

—Isabella Swan, prometo amarte cada momento de mi vida... para siempre. ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?— sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, su cabello volaba libre, era una imagen que jamás olvidaría.

—Sí. Claro que acepto— se echó a llorar a mis brazos. La estreché feliz porque pronto sería mía. Delicadamente le coloqué el anillo que le quedó perfecto.

Quería hacer todo bien e iniciar una nueva familia con un matrimonio honorable, darle mi apellido y tener a nuestros hijos en una hermosa casa, lejos de la ciudad y sus problemas.

Caminamos a nuestra cabaña, planeando cómo, dónde y cuándo sería la boda, a quienes invitaríamos y sobre todo quienes serían nuestros padrinos.

Por mi saldría corriendo a un juzgado pero las mujeres se hacen ilusiones con su boda y tampoco me quería perder verla caminar de blanco hacia mí.

—Quiero tomar un baño caliente, déjame preparar la bañera— me dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Me senté a esperarla, moría por hacerla mía pero debía ser especial todo en esta noche.

De pronto sentí unos ruidos lejanos, extraños silbidos. Me tensé de inmediato, tomé mi arma del buró y me agazapé a un lado de la ventana. Desde la orilla de la playa vi avanzar por lo menos a media docena de hombres, parecían armados.

No podía iniciar un tiroteo, no con mi Bella en la casa. Mis amigos estaban lejos para ayudarme. Lo único que importaba era que ella estuviera a salvo, que no la vincularan conmigo de ninguna forma, estaba a punto de graduarse, no podía embarrar su carrera.

Busqué sus maletas y su bolso con rapidez. En sus maletas solo había ropa, tomé su billetera de la mesa y la metí en su bolso, también todo el dinero del asalto de hoy.

— ¡Bella!— llamé con desesperación, salió corriendo del baño.

— ¿Qué pasa amor?— se veía asustada.

—Bella, haz lo que te digo y no repliques. Toma tu bolso, sal por aquí— la llevé hasta la ventana trasera. —Corre todo lo que puedas, no mires atrás, no te detengas hasta llegar al aeropuerto, compra el primer pasaje a Chicago y súbete al avión.

— ¿No entiendo?— respiraba asustada.

—Estamos rodeados, van a tirar la puerta en cualquier momento, debes escapar— le urgí.

—No, no te dejaré. No dispararán si me ven contigo. Úsame de rehén, no me pidas que te deje Edward.

—Amor, mírame. Yo saldré de esta. Haré lo que sea, no habrá prisión que me separe de ti. Prometí cuidarte y lo haré. Confía, confía. Ahora corre, quiero que te gradúes, no importa si no estoy allí contigo, quiero que seas abogada. Yo te buscaré. Hazlo por mí— la besé con rapidez y la saqué por la ventana.

Ella me dio una última mirada y empezó a correr. La vi desaparecer entre las sombras de la noche.

Encendí la radio para que pensaran que no me había dado cuenta de su presencia, me serví una copa y me senté a esperarlos. No tardaron más de treinta segundos y echaron la puerta bajo.


	9. ENTRE REJAS

**ENEMIGO PÚBLICO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**ENTRE REJAS**

* * *

**BELLA**

Aquel atardecer quedó grabado en mi memoria… fue mágico.

El sol ocultándose, las nubes iluminadas por los últimos rayos del astro rey parecían pintadas en el cielo. Edward me miraba esperando mi respuesta con un hermoso anillo en sus manos.

No sé como mi hermoso sueño se transformó en pesadilla y me encontré corriendo en medio de la noche, sin zapatos y con el bolso aferrado a mi pecho. Me caí un par de veces hasta llegar a una carretera donde no tardé en encontrar un taxi.

— ¿Se encuentra bien señorita?— me preguntó el taxista al verme.

—Si, gracias. Caminé mucho y me caí— le dije subiendo al asiento trasero.

— ¿A dónde la llevo?

—Al aeropuerto por favor— pedí.

Me llevé una sorpresa al encontrar gran cantidad de dinero cuando buscaba con que pagar el taxi. Lo guardaría por si tenía alguna emergencia.

Traté de alisarme el cabello y busqué primero una tienda para poder comprarme ropa ya que no podía aparecer en el frío Chicago con un pequeño vestido floreado y sin zapatos. Llegué a la aerolínea y pagué cuatro veces más que mis anteriores pasajes por un lugar en el último vuelo.

Llegué llorando a Chicago a lo lejos vislumbré un contingente policial, en medio iba Jake. Me escondí entre los pasajeros para que no me viera, todos ellos parecían preocupados. Temblé imaginando que iban a Miami.

No. Todo debió ser un error y Edward estaría aquí pronto. Casi a la media noche ya estaba en casa y no sabía qué hacer, lloraba sin poder evitarlo.

.

.

.

**JACOB BLACK**

Estaba de guardia cuando me llegó un telegrama urgente.

—Jefe, la policía de Miami. Tiene a Masen— me sorprendió uno de mis subalternos esa noche.

"Para Jacob Black: Tenemos a León Masen, venga cuanto antes, la policía de Indiana lo reclama"

— ¿Sabes si ha salido algo en los medios de comunicación?— pregunté presuroso.

—Nada jefe. Ningún noticiero ha informado de semejante captura— me confirmaron.

Alisté un pequeño maletín con una muda de ropa y en quince minutos estuve en el aeropuerto tratando de conseguir un vuelo. Las aerolíneas no ayudaron así que tuve que llamar a la fuerza aérea para que me lleven en un vuelo militar. Debía ver a Masen antes del amanecer, ese pez escurridizo no se me iba a ir de las manos.

.

—No tienes el poder para llevártelo— el jefe de policía de Indiana era un viejo testarudo y cojo llamado Tyler Crowley y quería a Masen tanto como yo.

—Ha sido atrapado en nuestro territorio y me temo que soy el que lo mostrará primero— en su cómodo escritorio el jefe de Florida nos retaba, casi amanecía y no llegábamos a un acuerdo.

—Tengo el apoyo de los federales, fui expresamente nombrado para atrapar a Masen— me quejé, yo tenía las de ganar.

—Eres un crío, no podrías ni encontrar tus zapatos. Masen se irá conmigo, lo refundiré en la prisión de máxima seguridad de Crown Point. Acéptalo muchacho, en Chicago sólo juzgarás a Masen por asaltos. En Indiana lo freiremos— me aseguró Crowley, no era tan mala idea, así me llevaba de una vez al bastardo que mató a mi padre.

—No me importa si lo fríen, o le hacen cosquillas hasta que muera, lo presentaré en dos horas, pueden peleárselo luego. El país sabrá que ni el pequeño Black, ni el duro Crowley pudieron atrapar a Masen y que fui yo el más astuto de los tres— se relamía el idiota que dirigía la policía aquí en Florida.

— ¿Cómo lo atrapaste Alec?— preguntó Crowley.

—Yo no monto espectáculos como Black, ni entreno mercenario como tu Tyler, simplemente pagué para que lo delataran. Mi informante, al que debo mantener en el anonimato, me entregó a Masen en bandeja de plata y fue fácil atraparlo, es un tipo educadísimo, hasta jugamos un par de partidas de ajedrez. Con razón no lo atrapaban, tiene más cerebro que ustedes— se rió en nuestras narices, maldito marica.

—Luego que lo presentes a la prensa, me lo llevo— Crowley salió echando humo y yo detrás para poder hablar con mis contactos en los federales y lograr que Masen venga conmigo, tenía que terminar lo que mi padre comenzó.

.

Cinco horas después miré como despegaba el avión de fierro llevándose a Masen hacia Indiana. Una llamada de arriba le dio la razón a Crowley y ni siquiera me dejaron ver al bastardo. Pero para mí consuelo, Alec tampoco pudo darse el gusto de hacerse el héroe. Tomé un vuelo con dos escalas para llegar a la conferencia de prensa que se había organizado en el penal a medio día donde presentarían a Masen.

Lo que no llegaba a entender en los informes era los asaltos en Indiana. Según los partes de la policía, Masen realizó tres asaltos, mató 6 policías, 3 trabajadores del banco y a los 7 rehenes que se llevó. Conocía a Masen y sus asaltos tenían una firma singular, él jamás disparaba a menos que fuera necesario, todos los rehenes que entrevisté lo calificaban de gentil y caballeroso.

Esos asaltos no fueron hechos por Masen, estaba seguro. Es más, el último asalto en Indiana fue un día antes del último asalto de Masen al banco de Michigan. Si lograba probar que ese maldito ladrón no fue el que atracó esos bancos en Indiana, tal vez me lo podría llevar. En Chicago no había pena de muerte pero mi reputación sería reivindicada y ningún periodista amarillo volvería a compararme.

.

Esperaba impaciente, parecía que toda la prensa del país se había reunido para conocer el rostro del ladrón, no entendía porque le daban tanta importancia incluso se han olvidado de la crisis. Desde el amanecer las radios no habían dejado de anunciar la captura, el idiota de Alec no dejaba de echarle flores a Masen tildándolo de educado, refinado y amable. ¿Desde cuándo un ladrón es educado? Si son la peor escoria que hay, sólo era un delincuente más.

Como policía de otro Estado me tocó estar hasta atrás. Pronto oí los murmullos, quería ver a Masen con grilletes en los pies y las manos y si fuese posible un traje a rayas tan viejo y sucio que a nadie tendría dudas de dónde venía. De las cloacas.

Todos se pusieron de pie y muchas cámaras de fotografías hicieron que sea imposible ver a quien llevaban. Vi las espaldas de varios hombres de trajes y corbatas, en el centro estaba Edward, el novio de Bella ¿Sería un policía infiltrado? Llevaba un traje muy fino como el niño rico que era y un sombrero de cuero nuevo. Pero sus manos… ¡Tenía las manos esposadas!

Por Dios, ese tipo. Él era… ¿Masen?

—Buenos días señores, gracias por venir a esta conferencia. Después de un operativo de grandes…

"Ya, cállese y preséntenos a Masen" gritaron algunos, Tyler Crowley acortó su discurso.

—Este es Edward Masen, más conocido como León Masen, criminal asaltante de bancos y asesino. Este es su primer arresto, ya ha sido fichado y…

"Andrea, es guapísimo" escuché decir a dos reporteras.

"Sí, me muero. Si así fuesen todos los asaltantes no me molestaría en echarle seguro a mi casa" decía la otra en evidente estado de excitación. ¿Cómo podía gustarle a una mujer un pendejo ladrón?

Estaba seguro de dos cosas. Uno, Masen había engañado a Bella, haciéndole creer que era un hombre de negocios. Dos, el imbécil estaba fuera del juego. Bella era hija de policía y abogada, respetaba las leyes. Ahora tenía una oportunidad con ella pues esta alimaña se pudriría en prisión.

No haría nada, aunque me lo pidieran los federales, para probar que Masen no robó los bancos en Indiana. Este penal sería su cárcel y su tumba, no lo quería en Chicago ni de broma.

—Calmados señores, nuestro buen amigo Masen va a responderles, por favor levanten la mano— un hombrecillo que parecía ser un admirador del ladrón empezó a moderar la entrevista.

—Buenas tardes señores, gracias por venir, estoy un poco incómodo pero procuraré responder—escuché que Masen hablaba, su voz parecía un canto de sirenas para las damas. Maldito enamorador.

"Quítenle esas feas esposas" gritó una periodista.

"Si, que falta de educación mostrar a un entrevistado así" gritó otra. De pronto todos los periodistas pedían que le quitaran la cadena. Rayos.

Vi como un policía se acercaba con la llave y los demás que estaban cerca llevaban la mano a su arma.

—Tranquilos, no muerdo. Prometo comportarme— sonrió el ladrón. Por Dios no entendía cómo es que podían tener a un criminal cerca y sin esposas.

El muy imbécil hasta agradeció cuando lo liberaron y entonces miró al público, de inmediato todos los brazos se levantaron y algunos gritaban sus preguntas.

—Uno por uno, tranquilos— decía él como si fuera una rueda de prensa a un actor famoso.

—Damas primero. A ver la señorita guapa del suéter rojo—una rubia se levantó de su asiento.

—Hola. Mi nombre es Heidi del New York Times. ¿Señor Masen, cuanto se demora en asaltar un banco?— le preguntó y algunos rieron de la obvia forma en que la periodista supuestamente seria del Times prácticamente se ofrecía.

—Aproximadamente 1 minutos 40 segundos, 1.35 en el último asalto, linda— él le sonrió.

Vi otra mano levantada.

—Señor Masen, ¿es cierto que parte del botín robado es repartido entre la gente del pueblo?—preguntó otro periodista tonto.

—Si mi estimado amigo, tu pagas impuestos cuando compras algo y también cuando recibes tu salario, eso debe ir a los más necesitados. Obviamente nadie me cobra el impuesto cuando asalto así que yo mismo me hago cargo de eso— otra vez terminaba de responder con una sonrisa

— ¿Qué te pareció el recibimiento de la gente?— preguntó un periodista retrasado. ¿Es que acaso nadie le preguntaría algo importante?

—Encantador, desde el aeropuerto hasta estas maravillosas instalaciones ha habido gente en las calles dándome su apoyo. Tienen mi eterno agradecimiento— el muy idiota se estaba burlando de todo mundo y esos tontos no se daban cuenta.

Avancé unos pasos y levanté la mano para preguntar. En cuanto sus ojos me miraron por un momento le borré la sonrisa.

—Masen, actúas como un héroe pero todos sabemos que eres un criminal, estás aquí por asaltar bancos y matar decenas de personas. ¿Qué se siente estar entre las rejas?— sonreí al ver su fastidio pero se recompuso y me miró fijamente.

—Todavía no estoy entre rejas jefe Black— me sonrió. –Y usted que tanto ha seguido mis pasos sabe perfectamente que la última vez que asalte en este lugar fue hace dos años. Asumo mi trabajo, no el de otras personas. Y no he matado a nadie por placer, no es mi costumbre— su mirada burlona casi me hace sacar mi arma y volarle la cabeza pero eso sería aceptar que perdí.

— ¿Entonces no fue usted quien asaltó esos bancos acá en Indiana hace dos meses?— le preguntó otro.

Di media vuelta y salí de ese lugar, no quería respirar el mismo aire que él. Me dirigí entonces hasta la administración del penal para pedir una entrevista personal con Masen en cuanto sea puesto en una celda.

Quería tener unas cuantas palabras con él antes de dejarlo aquí para siempre.

.

.

.

**EDWARD**

La policía de Florida era educada, quizás porque su jefe era un amanerado hombre que odiaba la violencia, a diferencia de los otros jefes que todavía creían que vivían en el siglo pasado.

Me arrestaron de manera pacífica y me llevaron a la central para tomarme las declaraciones.

Apenas abrí la boca, sabía que todo lo que diga podría ser tergiversado.

Mis documentos, afortunadamente estaban en una caja de seguridad del hotel y nos habíamos registrado con otros nombres.

Tres policías vinieron a interrogarme.

— ¿Eres tu el conocido asaltante León Masen?— me preguntó uno de ellos.

—Ni me llamo León ni me apellido Masen— le refuté.

— ¿Estuviste implicado en los dos últimos asaltos que ha habido en la ciudad?— preguntó el otro.

—No tengo idea de lo que me habla— dije sin interés.

—Que el jefe traiga al soplón— gritó el más obeso. Me dejaron solo, minutos después la puerta se abrió, entró James. Yo tenía las esposas puestas sino le hubiera roto la nariz.

—Edward, que gusto— saludó. No le contesté. —Sé que no esperabas esto pero es mi forma de agradecerte por echarme de tu automóvil ¿Recuerdas?— no respondí. Lo que quería era que yo mismo me implicara.

— ¿Caíste solo? Qué lástima, esperaba ver oso, a pantera y al tarado de Mike. Ah por cierto fue el mismísimo Mike el que me dio información. Quiere pasarse a mi banda, pero yo no recibo cobardes— quisiera golpearlo hasta cansarme.

Lo único que me consolaba era que Bella y los muchachos no se habían visto involucrados.

—Parece que te comieron la lengua Masen ¿O debo decirte Edward? "Si Edward, claro que acepto" Esa ricura con la que pensabas sentar cabeza ahora se quedará sola y desamparada… quien mejor que un amigo tuyo para cuidarla y hacerle compañía. Me gusta la morena, me gusta mucho y voy a hacerla mía— me susurró al oído, de inmediato reaccioné. Le di un buen cabezazo, rompí su tabique al muy desgraciado.

—Tranquilos chicos ¡Qué primitivos!— entró el jefe de policía, oliendo a colonia y loción para afeitarse. –Smith, saca a al soplón y déjenme solo con Masen— me miró con picardía y tomé asiento nuevamente.

— ¿Edward verdad? Mira, el que te delató se va a ir si no confiesas que tú eres tú. Jajaja, que bien suena eso… Bueno, si cooperas y confiesas todo haré que ese loco pase un buen tiempo en alguna prisión de mala muerte. Si no, me temo que lo dejaré ir y tú estarás con nosotros mientras te investigamos. ¿Qué dices? ¿Colaboras? Siempre oí que eras muy inteligente— soltó una carcajada.

Si esas teníamos iba a jugar su mismo juego, bien decía mi anterior jefe, "a donde fueres haz lo que vieres".

Si incriminarme hacía que James quede fuera del juego, entonces asumiría bien mi papel. Después de todo yo era el asaltante más famoso.

—Correcto. Edward León Masen a sus órdenes— lo saludé con una sonrisa.

—Maravilloso—sonrió. –Entonces ¿Eres el asaltante de bancos?

—Ese mismo soy yo. Le responderé lo que quiera saber.

Pasamos mucho tiempo conversando como dos buenos amigos, le expliqué como planeaba mis asaltos y el tiempo que me tomaba.

— ¡Smith!— llamó a su ayudante. –Mete al soplón a una celda, está buscado en varios estados, busca en cual piden más por él y lo mandas en entrega especial. Y quítale las esposas a mi amigo Edward. Tráenos mi caja de ajedrez, quiero ver si le puedo ganar a Masen en estrategia— gritaba a voz en cuello.

Le gané dos partidas de ajedrez. Era ya de madrugada cuando me llevaron a una celda bien amueblada y con una cama blanda. Había una cesta de frutas y bocadillos. No estaba mal para ser una cárcel.

Me despertaron al amanecer, supe que sería llevado a Indiana dónde se me acusaba de asalto y asesinato. Eso era nuevo para mí. Hace tiempo que no asaltábamos en ese estado.

El vuelo fue rápido, iba vestido con un traje nuevo, cortesía a Alec quien no quiso de ninguna manera que me presente con ropas viejas.

El jefe Crowley me miraba como si quisiese matarme.

Al bajar del avión pude divisar cientos de personas esperando bajo una lluvia copiosa, muchos reporteros me fotografiaban y mientras nos dirigíamos al penal de máxima seguridad la gente apostada a los lados de la vía me saludaban.

No creí ser tan famoso aquí, la última vez que vinimos la crisis recién empezaba y donamos una buena parte del botín en la ribera del río. Eran noches frías, el invierno estaba en su apogeo. Organizamos fogatas. Fue divertido, no creí que lo recordaran.

Llegamos a la prisión y nos recibió una mujer hermosa que dirigía la cárcel. Prácticamente me comía con la mirada, eso me puso algo serio. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a mi perfil relajado y burlón.

Pronto me llevaron a un encuentro con los medios de comunicación, estaba nervioso, mi rostro saldría en diarios y tal vez lleguen a manos de mi madre o de Bella.

Mi apellido de adopción pronto sería vapuleado si el hotel les entregaba mi caja de seguridad con documentos.

Iniciaron las preguntas y no encontré mejor forma de responderles que con humor, hasta que el mismísimo Black hizo acto de presencia.

No quise darle demasiada importancia pero casi me derrumba, él me recordaba que yo no era bueno para Bella. Jamás fui bueno para nadie, menos para esa adorable mujer.

¿Qué haría él ahora? ¿Se ensañaría con ella?

Pero él quería hacerla su esposa eso significaba que la amaba. Y ahora tal vez la odie, a menos que ella niegue que conociera a que me dedicaba yo.

Ojalá haga eso mi princesa. Podría soportar quedarme aquí un tiempo si sabía que no la incriminarían, que ella era libre, aunque eso signifique que sea libre también para amar a otra persona.

Sólo rogaba que esa otra persona no fuera mi enemigo Jacob Black.


	10. LOS DÍAS PASAN SIN TI

**ENEMIGO PÚBLICO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**LOS DÍAS PASAN SIN TI**

* * *

**JACOB BLACK**

Esperé hasta que llevaron a Masen a una celda, en un pabellón muy bien resguardado. Quería hacer que perdiera el control, provocarlo hasta tener un buen motivo para romperle la cara.

Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando me permitieron ver al bastardo.

Estaba echado en su litera con un libro en la mano.

Ahora resultaba que teníamos un delincuente bien educado. Con razón pudo conquistar a Bella.

—Masen— dije sonriendo. En realidad quería bailar al verlo tras las rejas.

Se levantó con lentitud y caminó hacia mí, puso sus manos en las rejas y me miró de forma burlona.

—Vaya, si es el hijo del hombre que mató a mi jefe— decía mientras movía la boca por su goma de mascar. – ¿Has matado a alguien Jacob? ¿Con tu propia arma y no la de papi?— me estaba sacando de quicio.

— ¿Y tu Masen? ¿Qué sentiste al matar a mi padre?— le sonreí como si no me importara. Él arrugó la frente haciéndose el inocente.

—Si no supiera que eres policía diría que estás loco. Yo no tuve el placer de hacer "ese trabajo". Me dio gusto saber que habían matado al gran lobo pero no tuve nada que ver. Lastima— Me miraba desafiante, cada uno de sus movimientos estaban dedicados a provocarme.

— ¿Puedes dormir por la noche sabiendo que mataste a tanta gente?— le reclamé bajando la voz.

—Nunca le disparé a nadie a sangre fría. Cada vez que usé mi arma fue para defenderme, si alguno murió, no me enteré. En realidad lo único que me quita el sueño es el café… ah y mi chica— me quedé mirándolo fijamente, nos estábamos midiendo.

Él quería que yo de el primer golpe a través de las rejas pero no iba a poder conmigo. Yo sé controlarme.

—Eres sólo un vulgar ladrón— sonreí.

—Y tú casi podrías pasar por policía. Tal vez si practicas unos años más, parezcas de verdad uno— se burló de mí.

Respiré profundamente.

—Adiós Masen. Sólo quería asegurarme que quedabas en una celda antes de regresar a Chicago. Tengo asuntos pendientes con cierta dama— le sonreí. Su mirada cambó. Ahora tenía una ventaja sobre él. Bella era su debilidad. – ¿Tienes algún mensaje Masen? ¿Debo decirle a alguien que no piensas volver por un largo tiempo?— traté de ser mordaz, al parecer funcionó.

—Ella no sabía nada— dijo cortante.

—Por supuesto que no sabía. Es tan inocente que cualquier ladronzuelo la puede engañar. La voy a cuidarla bien, pierde cuidado, le dolerá un poco enterarse pero estaré allí para consolarla— le sonreí y avancé hacia la salida.

—Nos veremos por allí Black— amenazó.

—La única forma que saldrás de aquí será para tu ejecución— lo miré triunfante, había vencido al miserable.

—Eso lo veremos— se burló. –Deberías buscarte otro empleo, ya que no pudiste atraparme ni detener mis asaltos, no veo porqué que te paga el Estado— me dio la espalda y regresó a su litera a seguir leyendo.

Salí de allí y fui directo a la estación a tomar el primer bus que me llevara a Chicago, no estaba a más de cinco horas pero aprendí a odiar los aviones en estos días.

.

.

.

**BELLA**

Habían pasado tres días desde que dejé a Edward en Miami.

Vi su foto en la primera plana de los diarios, ayer. Las radios no dejaban de dar la noticia que lo habían traído a Indiana. Eso era mucho más cerca que Florida.

El corazón se me rompía al recordar que fue por mi culpa que lo atraparon. Edward habría podido huir si no hubiese estado tan preocupado en ponerme a salvo. ¿Ahora qué pasaría? ¿Lo condenarían? Algunos periódicos hablaban de ejecución, yo no quería ni imaginármelo.

Tenía que fingir que nada me pasaba y tratar de concentrarme en mi última prueba antes de la graduación. Mi examen oral sería en dos días.

—Bella te noto extraña—me dijo Ángela en el bufete.

—Tengo anemia, me hice revisar la semana pasada. Estoy tomando vitaminas pero con lo de la última prueba me siento nerviosa— me excusé.

—Lo sé, yo también estoy insoportable, creo que te buscan— dijo mirando hacia la puerta. Me giré, Ben estaba recostado en la puerta mirando a Ángela con admiración.

—Hola Ben— traté de parecer casual aunque mi corazón latía desbocado. Tal vez traía noticias de Edward.

—Hola Bella ¿Estas ocupada?— me dijo amablemente.

—Un poco. Pasa— le indiqué. –Ángela te presento a Ben, un amigo…él es… corredor de autos. Ben, ella es Ángela, una compañera de la facultad— Ángela pareció sonrojarse, él sonrió.

— ¿Corres autos?— dijo ella sorprendida.

—Sí. En realidad soy mecánico de profesión pero me gusta la velocidad y decidí arriesgarme— Ben se veía contento.

—Vaya, es tan… emocionante, no, eso es poco… es rebelde— ella se ruborizó. –Lo siento, sé que ahora muchas carreras son legales pero con eso de las apuestas, correr autos parece algo fuera de la ley— Ben sonrió.

—A veces quebrantar las leyes es emocionante— le confirmó.

—Pero no debería ser así. De todas formas estaré encantada de ayudarte si te arrestan por correr tan rápido— ella no tenía la menor idea de cuánto podía correr Ben en las huidas de los bancos. Aunque parecían haber congeniado bien.

—Gracias. Bella, necesito hablar contigo, es una consulta casi profesional— dijo amablemente.

Salimos del bufete a un restaurante cercano.

—Es muy hermosa tu amiga— Ben estaba medio hechizado.

—Y también es hija de una jueza, así que debes tener cuidado si piensas cortejarla. No lo hagas si tus intenciones no son serias, no le arruines la vida— le pedí.

—No soy de los que cortejan de broma Bella. Ahora sólo puedo ser su amigo, no debo involucrarme con nadie mientras la policía siga investigando. Cuéntame… ¿Cómo atraparon al jefe? Los muchachos y yo estamos en las afueras de la ciudad ¿Sigues viviendo en la casa que teníamos?— preguntó

—Sigo allí pero hoy me mudo, regreso al departamento que tenía con mis amigas. Después que ustedes se marcharon ese día, estábamos en la cabaña, no sé de qué forma Edward se dio cuenta y me casó de allí por una ventana. Él se quedó para que no me atraparan, no quería que me involucraran. Me siento tan mal— quise llorar.

—Muy típico de Edward. Está ahora en Indiana, en una prisión de dónde es imposible fugarse. Vamos a probar un plan con las Denali pero dudo que funcione, ya lo usamos la última vez cuando sacamos de la prisión a Emmett y a Mike— me dio rabia oír hablar de Tanya y sus hermanas pero si podían ayudar a Edward me tragaría mis celos.

—Ben, hay algo que quizás no sepas… yo soy amiga de Jacob Black. Sé que hoy me buscará para preguntarme y no sé qué hacer. Él sabía que yo estaba con Edward, los presenté.

—Debes mentir Bella. Si te pregunta si sabías, debes negarlo todo. Edward se moriría si algo te pasa, nosotros estaremos cerca, si el tal Black quiere interrogarte o envía policías a arrestarte debes huir, nosotros te protegeremos. Ve con Eleazar si la cosa se pone fea, él sabe como contactarnos. Estaremos cerca, te cuidaremos y haremos lo que podamos por el jefe. Sólo Jasper y yo podemos acercarnos, Emmett y Mike son prófugos y casi no salen porque la policía sigue buscando a la banda.

—Ben ¿Es cierto que pueden ejecutar a Edward?— pregunté.

—Tú sabes más de leyes que nosotros Bella, en Indiana hay pena de muerte pero hace dos años que no vamos para allá, según he leído hubieron tres asaltos hace poco, mataron a mucha gente y ahora nos culpan de eso. Hasta que no se pruebe eso, Edward seguirá adentro.

—Un juicio así demora mucho tiempo. Y yo no creo soportarlo…— casi me echo a llorar.

—Ahora lo más importante es que te gradúes, Edward no hablaba de otra cosa estos últimos días. Y no nos busques a menos que sea necesario, nosotros tampoco nos acercaremos mucho, la policía puede empezar a vigilarte y no queremos que tu nombre esté ligado a asaltantes. Edward dejó la banda para que tú tuvieras una vida normal. No vamos a interferir más en ello. Pero si la cosa se pone fea te vienes con nosotros— me sonrió para darme ánimos.

Suspiré y me despedí de él. Salí del café para ir a ensayar con uno de mis profesores, la ponencia que haría el viernes.

Con tanto en mi cabeza dudaba si podría concentrarme en mi última prueba.

— ¡Bella!— escuché gritar mi nombre. Al darme vuelta vi a Jake corriendo para alcanzarme. No sabía qué hacer ¿Me acusaría?

Me quedé quieta mientras mis ojos se inundaban de lágrimas.

—Bella, me imagino que has visto los periódicos— dijo muy serio.

—Si— dije mirando al piso.

—Tranquila. Lo sé todo. Hablé con él— dijo tomando mi barbilla. Parecía comprensivo.

— ¿Qué?— ¿Jake había visto a Edward? No podía preguntarle cómo estaba o si lo habían maltratado.

—Odio decir esto pero te lo dije. Sabía que no era buen tipo. Y resultó mucho peor. Se rió en mi cara, me dijo que te había engañado, que solo eras un pasatiempo. Te estuvo usando, menos mal que no lo atraparon contigo cerca o tú carrera y todo tu esfuerzo se habría ido al caño. ¿Te imaginas si los medios supieran que eras la mujer de Masen? Te destrozarían, no podrías ejercer nunca. No debiste dejarte embaucar de ese modo— estaba furioso pero a mí no me importaba

¿Edward le había dicho que yo era un pasatiempo?

Si, muy típico de Edward echarse la culpa.

Y Jake le había creído.

¿Qué rayos me importaba ahora graduarme y ser abogada?

Pero a Edward sí le importaba, se había dejado atrapar para que yo me gradúe y sólo por eso yo iba a terminar mi carrera. Por Edward.

—Ya deja de llorar. El tipo no vale la pena. Ahora sabes que es un vulgar ladrón. Deberías estar feliz, ya está tras las rejas— me abrazó porque yo no paraba de llorar pero instintivamente me libré de su agarre.

Jake era el enemigo del hombre que amaba. Yo le pertenecía a Edward, aunque estuviera en una prisión y jamás salga. Yo era de Edward.

—No lo puedo creer Jake, todo es tan… surrealista— dije enjugando mis lágrimas.

—Tranquila, no se acercará más a ti. De esa prisión no sale nunca. Pero estamos haciendo muchas redadas, su banda podría estar en cualquier parte. Dime ¿Masen te presentó alguna vez a algún amigo?— negué con la cabeza.

— ¿Su apellido era Cullen verdad? Así me lo presentaste. Necesito investigar al jefe del hospital, podría estar involucrado—empezó a especular.

— ¡No!—casi grité. –Edward hablaba todo el tiempo mal de su padre adoptivo, no era su padre de verdad. Nunca me explicó porque se pelearon pero odiaba al doctor Cullen— le mentí. No quería que involucraran a Carlisle y menos a Esme.

—Así que el doctor era su padre adoptivo. Investigaré en secreto, la policía de Indiana no sabe que yo lo conocía. Se reirían de mí si supieran. El muy infeliz se pavoneó en mis narices, nos engañó a todos. Necesito ir a la casa donde vivías con él— me exigió.

Menos mal que apenas llegué de Miami, lo primero que hice fue desaparecer las armas del lugar y los objetos personales de todos. Muchas cosas las enterré en el jardín.

Jake me llevó en una patrulla a casa y revisó todo lo que quiso. Se quedó un momento en la habitación donde Edward y yo dormíamos.

—Quiero que salgas de aquí. No sabemos dónde está su banda. Es posible que ellos supieran de ti y no debes estar en riesgo.

—Hoy mismo me iba a mudar con Alice y Rose, otra vez— le confesé.

—Excelente. Te llevaré yo mismo— me acompañó a sacar mis cosas que estaban prácticamente listas y no se marcho hasta dejarme en casa de mis amigas.

Alice al verme corrió a abrazarme.

—Bella ¿Dónde estabas?—preguntó con tristeza triste.

—Lo atraparon Alice, ahora Jake piensa que Edward me engañó. No digas nada, si te preguntan, tú no sabías nada ¿Sí?— le pedí.

—Ni que lo digas Bella. Por mi, nadie lo sabrá.

Los días pasaron y llegó el momento de presentar mi último examen.

Me serené y di lo mejor de mí, Edward estaría orgulloso si hubiese podido oír mi debate. Ángela, sus padres y varios compañeros me felicitaron. Trataba de mostrarme normal pero no podía. Por dentro estaba destrozada.

Dos semanas después fue la ceremonia de mi graduación. Mi cuerpo estuvo allí pero mi mente y mi corazón no hallaban consuelo sin el amor de mi vida.

Cuando me entregaron el título que me otorgaba la facultad de ejercer mi profesión, me tomé una gran fotografía, con el fondo de la universidad, tratando de sacar mi mejor sonrisa.

De alguna forma le haría llegar aquella foto. Él debía saber que su sacrificio no fue en vano.


	11. LA SUAVE BRISA DE LA LIBERTAD

**ENEMIGO PÚBLICO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**LA SUAVE BRISA DE LA LIBERTAD**

* * *

**EDWARD**

Habían transcurrido más de tres semanas desde que me arrestaron. Hoy Bella debía estar graduándose. Quisiera estar allí con ella, verla recibiendo su diploma.

Mi preciosa Bella. Pronto estaré contigo, trabajo en ello.

—Masen tienes visita— me anunciaron. Seguramente el obeso abogado que Jenks me había enviado. Parecía un cerdo listo para el matadero. No me interesaba su defensa pero tenía que aprovecharlo.

—Que tal Masen, traigo una hoja de confesión que te envía el fiscal. Vamos a discutir esto. Te están achacando más de 10 muertes ¿Dónde estuviste los meses pasados?— preguntó.

—No voy a firmar nada. Si quieren condenarme que investiguen. Oye necesito que me tramites una petición. Quiero entrar a algún taller, tú sabes, me vuelvo loco en esta celda, solo veo el cielo una hora al día— soltó una carcajada.

—Te van a mandar a la silla eléctrica y tu quieres aprender ¿Mecánica, carpintería?— se burló.

—Se supone que eres mi abogado, deberías ser más positivo. Siempre quise aprender a tallar madera— le sonreí

—Eres un zorro Masen, sin tu confesión el juicio podría durar un año entero. La primera audiencia es en dos semanas, si firmas. Si no, nos iremos a juicio. Va a ser público, muchas cámaras, reporteros. Tienes buena acogida entre la gente. Tramitaré tu petición aunque me parece una pérdida de tiempo— se fue vociferando.

Pérdida de tiempo es esperar el juicio, yo necesitaba estar junto a Bella pronto y tenía una idea de cómo salir de este hoyo.

.

Pasaron dos meses hasta que aceptaron mi petición para poder incluirme en un taller.

Pero diablos, no era el que yo quería, pedí mecánica y me enviaron a ebanistería. Algo se podría hacer de todas formas.

Me apliqué en aprender, quería ganarme la confianza del jefe de taller, un tipo duro llamado Kebi.

—Buen trabajo— dijo mirando el cabecero torneado que había terminado.

—Gracias— respondí.

—Tienes habilidades, creo que podría encargarte un pedido de la Jefa del penal. Se trata de un caballito de madera para su hijo. Pero será de una madera muy dura, ella quiere que el juguete le dure para toda la vida.

—Sería un placer— dije sin sonreír.

Un trabajo especial significaba algún tiempo sin supervisión, al menos unas horas sin un guardia a mi lado como siempre.

Regresé a mi celda a planificar bien mi estrategia y a buscar un lugar bueno para esconder algo. Sería difícil porque hasta mi colchón era constantemente cambiado.

— ¡Masen!— era el abogado gordo otra vez. –Oye la primera audiencia es mañana, hay radios que transmitirán en directo. Tenemos que ensayar la defensa, no me has prestado atención todos estos días que he venido a verte—se quejó.

—Está bien. Tienes mi atención—lo miré, era un obeso asqueroso.

—Aleluya. Las primeras preguntas serán a testigos, según los interrogatorios, hay cinco cajeras y dos gerentes que van a atestiguar. Como sabes no hay rehenes vivos, así que la tenemos difícil— sentenció.

—No entiendo que es lo difícil. Si hay testigos es mejor ¿No? Aunque tú no lo creas no fue mi banda la que hizo esos asaltos. Eres mi abogado se supone que debes creerme—le sonreí.

—Lo siento, todo mundo dice que no fue. Jenks me advirtió que eras legal…— soltó una risotada. Le patearía los huevos si no fuese porque necesitaba un abogado para sentarse conmigo en el juicio.

.

Al menos 4 radios cubrieron el evento. Llegué con esposas a la sala de la prisión, acondicionada para empezar a juzgarme, no querían sacarme del penal por temor a que me fugara.

Yo sólo me presenté con mi mejor sonrisa, como el más hábil actor de Hollywood jamás di ninguna declaración que pudiera implicarme en nada, jugaba con las preguntas y repuestas.

En la siguiente sesión se presentarían testigos, estaba seguro que eso iría a mi favor, aunque de todas formas no pensaba quedarme a escuchar el veredicto.

.

Puse mucho cuidado en el trabajo destinado a la jefa del penal, hice un caballito que parecía vivo, algún día me gustaría hacer un juguete así para mis hijos. Ahora todo sería más difícil, debía ser paciente y planearlo con calma.

Día tras día me apuraba con mis labores, guardando tiempo para tallar el ardid que me sacaría de aquí.

Cuando lo vi, me quedé complacido. Era una perfecta réplica de un revolver magnus calibre 38 solo que en madera. Ahora necesitaba pintura o algo con que hacerlo más real.

Encontré el escondite perfecto para guardar aquel revolver de juguete, dentro del caballito del hijo de la jefa. ¿Quién revisaría dentro? Allí lo escondí por una semana.

.

Mi oportunidad se presentó cuando llegó un envío de botas nuevas. Cada uno debía entregar las viejas muy bien lustradas. Aproveché que me dieron un pomo lleno betún y me guardé un poco, en un pequeño papel que luego me pegué al cuerpo. Ya en el taller me dediqué a pintar con mucho cuidado mi arma de madera.

Era perfecta, con una capa de barniz quedó como si fuera real.

Había calculado el momento de las guardias con tanta exactitud, sabía cuál de los guardias siempre se retrasaba dejándome sólo con un policía nuevo en mi sección, me había portado muy bien en mi estadía aquí. Hasta conversaba con alguno de ellos.

La mañana de la tercera audiencia llegó, todo mundo estaba convocado para acondicionar la sala donde se realizaba el proceso, así que si mis cálculos eran correctos Peter el guardia de las 7 de las mañana llegaría retrasado, solo tenía que desarmar a Stefan, anoche había traído escondida entre mi ropa interior mi arma de juguete.

—Ey Stefan ¿Puedes alcanzarme el libro que está en aquel escritorio? Ayer se lo presté al guardia de la noche y no me lo devolvió— le dije echado desde mi litera.

Él apenas se fijó, estaba entretenido leyendo el diario, de forma automática se levantó, tomó el libro y caminó hacia la reja. Apenas lo tuve a mi alcance lo tomé del cuello y le apunté a la sien teniendo cuidado de no tocarlo o notaría la diferencia. Le quité su vara, ya que por órdenes de la jefa no estaba permitido portar armas en mi sección porque me consideraban experto en ellas.

—Lo siento, no es nada personal pero necesito que vayas hacia la puerta y me traigas la llave de la celda— pedí con mucha formalidad.

—Maldición Masen, no vas a poder escapar, Peter está por llegar, hay cientos de policías afuera.

—Me arriesgaré. Sólo tráeme esa llave y podrás volver a casa. No querrás dejar viuda a tu joven esposa— afortunadamente había prestado atención a su conversación la semana pasada, él se había casado hace poco y esperaba su primer bebé.

—Está bien— dijo. Se acercó dudando, lo presioné un poco y me entregó la llave. Primera parte del plan, perfecta.

Lo amarré y tuve que ponerle una mordaza para que no gritara.

Debía ser rápido, Peter estaba por llegar.

Esperé hasta sentir el pomo de la puerta y lo desarmé apenas entró.

—Hola Pit, que te parece si me ayudas a que me abran la siguiente puerta— le sujeté con más fuerza uno de sus brazos a su espalda. Caminamos hasta la puerta de fierro. Tocó tres veces.

— ¿Si?—oí desde el otro lado.

—Abre Brady— dijo Peter.

Inmediatamente le golpeé hasta dejarlo inconsciente, antes que se dieran cuenta del otro lado puse el pie y empujé con tanta fuerza que alguien salió disparado. Inmediatamente apunté a los otros dos con mi arma.

No me quedó otra opción y también los dejé fuera de combate.

Esperé un par de minutos a que despertara el que estaba detrás de la puerta y logré atravesar con él la zona de talleres que conocía al dedillo. Sabía que tras un par de puertas estaba la cochera de la prisión.

Dejé al siguiente guardia también inconsciente, no tenía planeado llevar rehenes, tampoco había tomado ningún arma verdadera. No podía permitirme siquiera soltar un disparo. Al primer ruido era hombre muerto, todo mundo se daría cuenta de la fuga.

Y en caso que fallara mi intento de escape, siempre podría alegar en mi defensa sería que usé un arma de madera, con lo cual, no pensaba dañar a nadie.

Llegué a la parte de la cochera donde arreglaban los autos, me agazapé y caminé lentamente.

Sólo había un hombre, parecía el mecánico.

— ¡Alto!— le dije apuntándole.

—Un fugitivo— trató de correr pero lo detuve.

—Necesito un auto, coopera o te mueres— le apunté a la nuca.

—Tranquilo, ya va. Toma cualquier coche, las llaves están en la oficina— me señaló una pequeña zona alejada.

—Gracias, voy a amarrarte no intentes nada o muy a mi pesar, voy a tener que dispararte— lo amenacé.

— ¿Masen?— preguntó. Lo solté sin dejar de apuntarle. –Sí, eres tú— me sonrió.

— ¿Te conozco?— pregunté preparando la cuerda para amarrarlo.

—La vida da vueltas. Hace dos años estaba metido en la bebida, fue un invierno muy frío, todavía recuerdo la hamburguesa que me diste y ese café caliente, juro que nunca he vuelto a tomar un café tan delicioso— no sabía si confiar o no, lo hice caminar rumbo a la oficina.

—Tranquilo no te voy a delatar. Sé que no eres malo— entró y buscó las llaves, me las lanzó. —Ese auto negro del fondo es nuevo, acabo de afinarlo, es de la jefa. Corre a más de 120 y tiene el tanque lleno. Aquí hay un uniforme de chofer— se giró a buscar entre un grupo de ropas.

— ¿No me mientes verdad?— lo seguí apuntando.

—Claro que no. Les contaré esto a mis nietos. Por cierto, deberás golpearme sino me despedirán y no volveré a conseguir empleo, ya soy viejo— se quejó.

—Claro— levanté mi arma y me detuve. –Lo siento, debo hacerlo manualmente, esta arma es de madera— confesé sonriendo, ese hombre me inspiraba confianza y yo nunca me equivoco al juzgar a alguien.

— ¿De madera?— soltó una carcajada. –Haré que todos los periódicos lo publiquen. Por Dios no puedo esperar a ver los titulares mañana— no lo dejé terminar y lo golpeé, no tan fuerte como para causarle lesiones graves.

Tomé el auto, al encenderlo, sentí los motores ronroneando. Esta máquina era una delicia, ya vería luego la forma de adquirir uno legalmente.

Bajé y abrí la puerta del garaje con mi uniforme puesto. Salí lentamente. Sentí gotas de sudor en mi espalda cuando me acerqué a la puerta.

—Hola— el guardia soltó un silbido. –Pero que auto— lo miraba por todos lados.

—La jefa es la jefa, debo ir por ella, tiene que estar aquí en media hora— improvisé.

—Claro— me abrió las puertas, salí manejando lo más lento que pude para no despertar sospechas, hasta me despedí de él con la mano.

Quería apretar el acelerador hasta el fondo pero me contuve, cerca, en una de las intersecciones me crucé con muchos autos de la prensa, detrás iban varias patrullas.

El semáforo me dio en rojo y tuve que esperar mientras mi corazón saltaba en mi pecho.

Cuando pude avanzar noté que uno de los policías me miraba, el mundo de me vino al piso.

Por suerte lo que estaba admirando era el auto.

Seguí a paso lento hasta las afueras de la ciudad, cuando tomé la autopista llevé al límite al vehículo, sintiendo la suave brisa de la libertad


	12. TENDIENDO LA TRAMPA

**ENEMIGO PÚBLICO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**TENDIENDO LA TRAMPA**

* * *

**BELLA**

Casi tres meses sin Edward, cada día que pasaba elevaba mis plegarias para que no lo condenen, moriría de pena si la justicia lo encuentra culpable o si los fiscales logran lo peor. Que lo condenen a la silla eléctrica. No quería ni pensar en eso.

Me molesta mucho tener a Jake siempre cerca, fingiendo protegerme cuando yo sabía que me vigilaba.

No volví a ver a Ben, ni a ninguno de la banda. Sólo Alice veía a Jasper y no creo que sea para hablar de Edward y de mí.

Ella parecía tan feliz, igual que yo hace unos meses.

Salí rumbo a la oficina, ahora ya trabajaba allí de tiempo completo. Me había decidido por el derecho de familia. Me habían dado varios casos de maltrato y abandono.

Pero una de las cosas que más me deprimían era ver la foto de Edward colgada en una de las oficinas de legales. Cada vez que pasaba por allí se me escapaba un suspiro, instintivamente tocaba el anillo de compromiso que había colocado en mi dedo la última vez que estuvimos juntos.

A Ángela le dije que había terminado con mi novio, y a esos le achacaba mi tristeza. Ella seguía preguntándome por Ben pero nunca le pude decir donde estaba, yo tampoco sabía dónde se escondían.

Salía de casa una mañana, ya casi eran las 9, llegaría retrasada. Afuera había tres patrullas, no le di importancia y seguí caminando hasta que de una de ellas bajó Jake y Sam.

—Hola Bella— saludaron, mirando hacia todos lados.

—Hola chicos ¿qué se les perdió?— dije sarcástica, seguí avanzando hasta que Jake se me puso delante.

—Necesito que vengas conmigo a la delegación— no era una petición, parecía estar ordenándome, mi corazón latió a prisa ¿Le habría pasado algo a Edward?

— ¿Hay algún problema?— pregunté asustada.

—Aún no— dijo muy serio. Subí al auto, me desesperaba que tuviesen sus armas en las manos mientras viajábamos.

Llegué con ellos y pasamos directo a una oficina de lo más alejada.

—Bella, necesitamos proteger tu vida. Y también necesitamos tu ayuda— dijo Jake sin rodeos.

—Tal vez si me explicas que pasa— casi le grité. Me trajeron sin decirme ni una palabra y ahora me piden colaboración. No entendía.

—Masen ha escapado— dijo Sam. Quise saltar de alegría pero no estaba bien hacerlo delante de él y Jake.

Simplemente me senté y agaché la cabeza para que no vieran mi sonrisa.

—Tranquila, sé que debes estar asustada— Jake puso una mano en mi espalda, quise alejarme pero me contuve tratando de actuar como alguien temeroso.

—No… no tengo miedo— susurré.

—Bella, necesito que estés en casa a todas horas. Sé que Masen se comunicará contigo, que vendrá por ti. Entonces lo atraparemos.

— ¿Cómo?

— Estaremos las 24 horas haciendo guardia delante del edificio, cuando llame debes decirle que se encontrarán en el parque Ellis, que está por el boulevard sur. Tendremos todas las patrullas repartidas entre tu casa y ese parque.

¿Jake me estaba pidiendo que le tendiera una trampa a Edward? ¿Qué les entregue al amor de mi vida?

Yo no iba a hacerles las cosas así de fáciles. De algún modo debía evitar que lo vuelvan a detener.

— ¿Y si no me llama?— pregunté.

—Lo hará Bella. Estoy seguro. Y entonces lo tendremos. Procura hablar con él todo el tiempo que puedas, tengo tu teléfono intervenido y un operador tratará de establecer el lugar desde donde se realice la llamada— ¿ahora como podría advertirle a Edward sin que Jake se enterara?

Me dejaron en casa, con más instrucciones que apenas escuché. Rogaba que Edward no me llamara. Qué se vaya lejos mientras lo buscan. Aunque eso signifique que tal vez se olvide de mí e inicie una vida nueva.

Si Edward estaba a salvo yo podía seguir. Aunque todo lo demás desapareciera, si tenía la certeza que él vivía y estaba bien, era suficiente.

Me senté en la salita junto al teléfono. Mis manos temblaban pensando en que tal vez Edward estaba cerca sin saber que la policía le estaba tendiendo trampas.

A los minutos el aparato sonó.

— ¿Si?— contesté con miedo.

—Bella soy yo— dijo Jake. Solté el aire contenido. –Por favor, acércate a la ventana, debes procurar estar a la vista todo el tiempo, por si hay que entrar a rescatarte, nunca se sabe con los criminales— quería gritarle que se metiera su arma por… ¿cómo se atrevía a llamar criminal a mi Edward?

—Está bien, estoy junto a la ventana ¿soy visible?— le hice todo tipo de señales ya que lo vi llamándome desde la cabina telefónica de enfrente.

—Sí. Trata de sentarte junto a la ventana, alguien se va a quedar aquí todo el tiempo, cuidándote. Tengo dos hombres dentro, no tengas miedo Masen no podrá acercarse a ti— me senté en la silla más cercana.

¿Qué Edward no podrá acercarse? Si lo que yo quería es que Edward me llevara. Así viviéramos huyendo. Pero de seguro sería un estorbo.

Encendí la radio, traté de buscar las noticias, todavía no había nada acerca de la fuga. ¿Cómo lo habría hecho? ¿Cómo se las habría ingeniado para huir de una prisión tan segura?

La radio había sido el único medio por el que lo había oído hablar en estos meses. Siempre parecía tan despreocupado, sus comentarios sarcásticos me hacían reír. Sus ingeniosas respuestas tenían en vilo a los periodistas y enojados a los policías.

Creo que eso es lo que buscaba, parecer inofensivo y en verdad lo era. Edward es bueno, gentil, amable y sobre todo muy cariñoso conmigo. No era el rufián que pintaba la policía, ni el criminal desalmado.

No robaba para malgastar su dinero o tirarlo en drogas, alcohol o mujeres. Él ayudaba a la gente necesitada, tenía estudios de medicina.

No era un desalmado asaltante, ni Edward ni su banda tenían nada que ver en los asesinatos que se cometieron. Yo conocía a todos mis miembros de su banda, podía dar fe que eran buenas personas.

Pero a mí nadie me creería. Sobre todo si supieran que soy su mujer.

El teléfono sonó, me estremecí. Mi mano tembló al acercarme al auricular. Al tercer timbre contesté.

— ¿Si?— apenas me salió voz.

— ¿Bella? ¿Mi amor eres tú?

.

.

.

**JACOB BLACK**

Llegué muy temprano a la estación para verificar que todo estuviese listo. Hoy recibiríamos una nueva promoción de egresados de la policía. Yo mismo los había preparado.

Estos tres últimos meses habían sido excelentes. Con Masen tras las rejas todo marchaba bien. Incluso podía estar más cerca de Bella. Poco a poco ella me aceptaría. No me importaba haya sido la mujer de ese tipo, eso es tiempo pasado, pronto sería mía. Tan seguro como que me llamo Jacob Black.

—Jefe, llamada urgente de Indiana, es el jefe Crowley— me anunciaron.

Sonreí, ese idiota seguramente llamaba para pedir mis informes, jamás le enviaría nada. Que ese bastardo ladrón de Masen se pudra entre rejas… o mejor aún, ojala lo fusilen o lo frían.

— ¿Que pasa Tyler? ¿Le queda chica la jaula al león?— bromeé.

—Payaso. Pues el león ha escapado, repito el león ha escapado.

— ¿Qué?— grité

— ¿Eres sordo o estúpido? Masen se largó. Ya debe estar saliendo del estado— no podía creerlo.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Estás loco? ¿No que era la prisión más segura del país?

— Era. Todas lo son hasta que Masen mete las narices. La jefa del penal va a ser degradada, los federales se van a hacer cargo de ahora en adelante. No vamos a poder contener la noticia mucho tiempo, hoy era la tercera audiencia, tengo a varias radios aquí carajo. ¡Ese desgraciado se escapó con un arma de madera!— gritó.

— ¿De madera? Joder, esos amarillistas nos van a hundir.

—Así están las cosas Jake, cierra tus fronteras. Ya sabes el león siempre vuelve a la pradera.

—Entiendo, tendré mis fronteras cerradas, ¿A qué hora se escapó?

—En el cambio de turno de las 7.

—Eso fue hace sólo dos horas, veré que pudo hacer— colgué.

Ahora la primera persona que debía poner a salvo era Bella.

Masen no tardaría en llegar y debía esperarlo preparado.

.

—Tenemos que actuar rápido Sam— le dije de camino a la armería, era hora de sacar todos los fierros que tenía.

— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó mi segundo.

—Masen huyó.

— ¿Qué?

—Yo tampoco lo podía creer— le dije mientras sacaba todas las pistolas y las escopetas.

— ¿Crees que venga?— preguntó.

—Tarde o temprano él vendrá por ella—

— ¡Bella! Dios mío tenemos que protegerla.

—Sí. Hay que ponerla a salvo. Lleva dos patrullas mas, vamos a tenderle una buena trampa a ladrón.

En el auto iba planeando la forma de atraparlo, la única manera de atraerlo lo suficiente era Bella pero eso no debían saberlo nadie más, sólo Sam y yo.

Si los federales supieran que Masen tenía una mujer aquí la perseguirían.

Fuimos por ella, le explicamos que debía hacer. Estaba aterrada.

Apostamos 20 policías en las inmediaciones de su departamento, algunos vestidos de civil. Sabía que él llamaría o llegaría de improviso.

— Sam cierra el burdel Denali, pon bajo vigilancia a ese tal Eleazar y a todas sus golfas.

—Ahora mismo despacho patrullas para allá.

—Quiero a todo el que tiene alguna relación con Masen, detenido. Su madre y padre adoptivo, sus criados, su perro... ¡A todos!— exigí.

— ¿Con que cargos?— Sam se sorprendió.

—Como sospechosos de darle refugio.

—Jake, el doctor Cullen es una persona respetable, hemos mantenido esto en secreto por respeto. ¿Vas a destapar la vida de Masen?

—Haré lo que sea necesario para atraparlo… o acabar con él.

Ya era hora de hacer algo extremo, si Masen está libre, haré que venga a mí.

—Pero la familia del doctor Cullen no saben de él desde hace años— se quejó Sam.

—Pues inventa testigos que aseguren que sí. Voy a interrogarlos enérgicamente a todos. ¿A ver cómo responde su madre adoptiva? Ya tengo el reporte de sus propiedades. Se las vamos a confiscar y a acusarla de lavado de dinero.

—Eso es venganza Jake.

—Voy a acorralarlo, voy a torturar a los que tienen que ver con él. No voy a permitir que toque nada de lo que robó. Voy a destruir todo lo que él ama.

— ¿Eso incluye a Bella?

— Ella será la carnada perfecta. Pero por nada del mundo la vamos a poner en riesgo. Si es posible la cuidaré yo mismo de día y de noche.

—Entiendo— Sam no se veía convencido.

—Masen ahora no tiene dinero y nadie le va a ayudar. No habrá sentimentalismos. Estamos en la era moderna ¿Tu entiendes eso verdad Sam? Esta vez nos quitaremos los guantes blancos y nos ensuciaremos un poco.

—Entiendo Jake— dijo cabizbajo.

—Una cosa más Sam. La nueva promoción de oficiales… después de que se gradúen, envíalos a custodiar todos los bancos de la ciudad. De civiles, no quiero uniformes. Masen estará tan desesperado por dinero que tendrá que robar nuevamente y allí le volaremos la cabeza.

.

Organicé todo para la conferencia de prensa, sería cuestión de tiempo antes que el escándalo explote, por suerte ya tenía algo para darles qué hablar.

—Tenemos a esta nueva promoción de policías— comencé mi discurso. —Hombres de ley que se unen la lucha contra los asesinos sin escrúpulos, criminales que dejan huérfanos y viudas a su paso, que roban los ahorros de toda una vida. Felicitaciones muchachos y bienvenidos a la lucha contra el crimen.

Ya estaba, fotos de rigor, abrazos, saludos y luego evadir a la prensa.

Me giré para irme apenas terminé de felicitar al último de los cadetes pero una voz se levantó entre todas.

— ¿Es cierto jefe Black? ¿Masen ha huido?— preguntó alguien que acababa de llegar. Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Todo mundo me miraba atemorizado. La familia de los nuevos policías que tanto alboroto armaban se quedaron mudos.

— ¡Es cierto!— respondí.

Docenas de periodistas que fueron a hacer fotografías del acto, levantaron sus brazos frenéticos pidiendo hacer preguntas. Volví a subir al pódium donde había entregado las medallas a los recién graduados.

Tenía en el bolsillo a la prensa y ahora les daría lo que tanto querían.

–Tengo algo para ustedes señores periodistas… la verdadera identidad de Masen.

Todos me miraban con los ojos y sus bocotas abiertas.

Hoy yo sería el héroe.

.

.

.

**EDWARD**

— ¿Bella? ¿Mi amor eres tú?— oír su dulce voz fue un bálsamo para mi desesperado corazón. Ella estaba bien. En el departamento de sus amigas, pero bien. Temí tanto que Black la lastimara.

—Si— dijo nerviosa.

—No puedo hablar mucho ¿Estás bien?— pregunté.

—Si— era extraño que no me preguntara nada. No, no era extraño. Algo pasaba.

—Estoy fuera muñeca...

—Ya lo sabía… lo oí en la radio— tartamudeó.

Bella solo hacía eso cuando estaba nerviosa. Debería estar feliz al escucharme… ¿O es que había alguien allí con ella? Tal vez cierto intento de policía escuchaba nuestra conversación.

—No vengas a Chicago Eddie— dijo más nerviosa todavía. ¿Eddie? De cuando acá me llamaba así.

Ahora estaba seguro, ella no estaba sola.

— ¿A qué viene eso linda? Te prometí que cuidaría de ti ¿no? Y es lo que voy a hacer. ¿Lo sabes verdad?— presioné un poco.

—Sí, lo sé— dijo jadeando.

—Voy a ir allí y te llevaré conmigo. Dime que estarás lista— presioné.

—Es que…— pobre de mí nena. Debía estar en un dilema. Quería decirle que lo sabía, que entendía sus silencios, sus pistas.

—Ahora quiero que me digas que me estarás esperando— le dije en forma brusca.

—Si... si, te estaré esperando.

—Iré por ti hoy al atardecer— le confirmé.

—Está bien.

— ¿En dónde nos encontramos amor?— quería probar si tal vez su amiguito sabueso le había dado un plan a seguir.

—En el parque Ellis por el boulevard sur— dijo respirando muy fuerte.

—Está bien nena, estaré allí a las 6 en punto, espérame lista. Llegaré con un Ford negro con lunas oscuras.

— ¿Dónde estás?— preguntó para alargar la conversación.

—Eso no importa. Te quiero— corté.

Así que tendría comité de bienvenida… eso sonaba bastante interesante.

¿Dónde estarían los muchachos de la banda? No podía ir a la casa anterior, Black debía tenerla vigilada. Diantres y yo sin un arma decente.

Necesitaba ayuda, tal vez Eleazar…

Sé que podía encontrar a Ben dónde hubiese carreras y apuestas. Si, allí debían estar los muchachos, apostando lo último que ganaron. No creo que se hayan atrevido a realizar otro asalto sin mí.

Me fui directo a la casa Denali, no al club. Black debía haber enviado policías allá.

Tanya salió a recibirme con los brazos abiertos, otra vez venía con toda su artillería.

— ¡Edward! ¡Estás libre!— se lanzó sobre mí.

—Sí, estoy de vuelta. ¿Está tu hermano?

—Aquí estoy Edward. Pero no puedo ayudarte, lo siento. Esta vez no puedo— se veía fastidiado.

— ¿Qué pasa amigo? No me digas que le tienes miedo a la policía.

—No. Pero los tiempos cambian. Ahora estoy en otro negocio y si andas dando vueltas cerca me lo vas a arruinar— se quejó.

—Entiendo.

—Lo siento, no puedo proporcionarte nada. Ni autos, ni lavar tu dinero. Mi casa está cerrada para ti.

— ¡No puedes decir eso, Edward es como de nuestra familia!— le gritó Tanya.

—Déjalo, él tiene el poder de elegir a quien ayuda y a quien no— debía reconocer que esta actitud de Eleazar me dolía. Pensé que era por presión de la policía pero no…

— ¡No!— reclamó Tanya. —Él gana dinero a costa nuestra. Somos nosotras las que hacemos el trabajo. Y nosotras apoyamos a Edward. Hermano, si le das la espalda a Edward, te la daremos a ti— amenazó Tanya.

—Que tengas buen día Eleazar. Adiós Tanya— me despedí.

—Edward, te puedo proporcionar papeles para que salgas del país. No puedo hacer más, perdón— ofreció Eleazar.

—No gracias— di la vuelta para irme.

— ¡No te vayas!— gritó Tanya siguiéndome. —Por favor Edward. Yo tengo dinero, mucho dinero. Ahorro siempre, nunca gasto en nada. Te lo ofrezco todo, vamos. Acéptalo— ofreció.

—Tanya yo…

—Llévame contigo Edward. Podemos ir al otro lado del mundo si quieres, donde nadie te encuentre. Podemos comenzar una nueva vida. ¿Qué dices?— sus ojos azules por primera vez me parecieron hermosos. No me ofrecía su cuerpo como siempre… esta vez era algo distinto. Una pureza que nunca había mostrado.

—Tanya, eres preciosa. Gracias. No dejes que mi rechazo te haga pensar lo contrario. Lo siento, bonita— la miré con agradecimiento. Acaricié su mejilla. Toda mujer debe ser tratada como una reina, aunque no sea la nuestra.

—Edward…— una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

—Eres más hermosa que las estrellas, pero mi corazón ya tiene dueña y lamentablemente mi cuerpo sigue a mi corazón. Cuídate— subí al auto.

—Edward— volvió a gritar alcanzándome. Me tomó una mano y puso algo en ella. —Nadie lo conoce, está vacío y alejado de la ciudad. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo llámame, sabes que haría lo que sea por ti. Lo que sea— sus ojos me miraban con tanta pasión que me intimidaba.

—Gracias— dije alejándome de aquel lugar. En mi mano había una llave envuelta en un papel con una dirección.

Encendí la radio, parecían estar en un frenesí noticiero.

"_Estamos informando en directo desde la prisión de Crown Point dónde hace unas horas el conocido asaltante León Masen pudo burlar a la guardia nacional que custodia este penal…"_

"_La fuga más sorprendente de todos los tiempos, León Masen utilizó un arma de madera para reducir a su escolta…"_

"_Tenemos comunicación con el público, en la línea uno de nuestros oyentes. Señor Tanner ¿Que comentario le merece esta espectacular fuga?" "Está bien que se haya escapado, Masen no es peor que los banqueros y los políticos que robaron el dinero de la gente pobre. Masen no roba a los pobres. Roba a los que se enriquecen quitando el dinero a los que tenemos poco. Yo estoy con Masen, donde quiera que esté, sigue adelante muchacho…"_

Suficiente, si seguían escuchando se me subiría a la cabeza tanta fama. Estaba a punto de apagar la radio cuando escuché un comunicado oficial del gobierno.

_"Hoy en Washington el presidente Roosevelt ha dicho que León Masen está dejando en ridículo al sistema policial de este país. La policía es insuficiente para hacerse cargo de criminales interestatales. De ahora en adelante el FBI se encargará de la captura y encarcelamiento de los asaltantes de bancos"_

Así que los chicos de negro estarían ahora tras de mí. ¡Qué honor! Sonreí. Debía usar todo mi ingenio de ahora en adelante. Solté una carcajada.

La voz de Black me quitó la sonrisa.

_"Tenemos el primer informe y lo hemos identificado plenamente, su nombre real es Edward Cullen, hijo adoptivo del director general del hospital de Chicago, quien sospechamos que lo ayuda a ocultarse. Tengo en mi poder los estados financieros y las propiedades de su madre adoptiva, en estos últimos cuatro años han sido adquiridas más de 12 propiedades a su nombre. Hemos puesto bajo custodia policial a sus padres adoptivos y estamos llevando a cabo un interrogatorio. Exhorto a los encargados del sistema de salud a poner el cargo de director del hospital a una persona intachable y no al padre de un ladrón consumado"_

Maldito Black. ¡Había destapado mi secreto! Como un perro rabioso iba esparciendo su enfermedad. Ya no tendría misericordia con él.

Eran las 5 de la tarde cuando pude encontrar a Ben en un campo de carreras clandestinas, apenas me miró me hizo señas para que lo siguiera. Llegamos a una cabaña.

—Jefe, regresaste— Emmett salió a abrazarme.

—Sin tanto cariño oso, espero que todo haya ido bien en mi ausencia.

—Nada ha ido bien, nos escondemos como ratas— Jasper me miraba sonriente.

—Edward ¡Qué bueno verte! ¿En serio te escapaste con una pistola de madera?— preguntó Ben.

—Sí, ustedes no hicieron nada para liberarme, tuve que escaparme sólo— les dije a manera de reproche.

—Pero sabes que esa prisión es la más peligrosa, si me acerco a ella no salgo más— se quejó Em. —Estábamos haciendo un plan pero...

— ¡Edward!— Mike asomó la cabeza. El último idiota que pensaba encontrar. Di dos pasos y le estampé mi puño en la cara.

—Maldito soplón ¿Por qué no te vas con James? Ah sí, porque ahora debe estar preso. Te mataré...— lo tomé nuevamente y le di esta vez en el pómulo derecho.

— ¡Cálmate Edward! Mike ya nos contó todo— Jasper ni los demás hacía nada por detenerme, al menos no físicamente.

—Yo ya le di una buena zurra— gritó Emmett. —Pero no lo hizo a propósito, el muy miedoso no quería quedarse sin banda por eso llamó al loco de James— Emmett se puso enfrente de mí para no seguir golpeando a Mike.

— ¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer Edward?— preguntó Ben.

—Será "que voy a hacer". Me llevaré a Bella lejos y no volveré más.

—Vas a necesitar un ejército. La he vigilado, siempre tiene a ese perro cerca— Jasper buscó entre sus cosas. Me tendió un fajo de dinero y una pistola. — ¿No pensarás ir por ella hoy verdad? Deben estar esperándote.

—Desde luego que iré por ella. Debo buscar la forma de llevármela. ¿Han visto a Jenks?— el dinero que me dio mi amigo apenas alcanzaría para unos días.

Necesitaba mucho más que eso para asegurarnos un futuro. Necesitaba un buen golpe, uno para el retiro y ya tenía en mente cual sería.


	13. TE EXTRAÑÉ TANTO

**ENEMIGO PÚBLICO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**TE EXTRAÑÉ TANTO**

* * *

**BELLA**

Me mantuve tensa todo ese día, casi daban las cinco de la tarde, yo seguía caminando de un lugar a otro en la pequeña salita.

Mis manos no dejaban de temblar, quería salir corriendo y avisarle a Edward pero sabía que en la entrada del departamento estaban dos policías cuidándome.

La puerta se abrió, eran Jake y Sam. Venían armados.

—Bella, tenemos que dar un paseo, no tengas miedo, no te expondremos demasiado— Jake me sonrió pero yo no pude corresponderle.

—Pero…

—Tranquila, en una hora todo habrá terminado— Jake trató de abrazarme pero retrocedí.

—Está asustada, no deberíamos hacer esto— Sam me tomó de una mano y me llevó a la mecedora.

—Es necesario Sam, lo siento tanto Bells. Es lo último que te pediré.

No podía hacer nada en este momento. Pero si no encontraba la forma de avisarle, Edward caería en la trampa de Jake y todo por mi culpa.

Salimos de casa. En la patrulla vi dos maletas que no eran mías.

Al llegar al parque Ellis mi corazón ya estaba enloquecido. Yo no podía hacer esto. Edward confiaba en mí, vendría a buscarme y lo atraparían por mi culpa, una vez más.

— ¡No!— grité cuando abrieron la puerta.

—Vamos Bells, por favor. No te pasará nada. Tenemos el parque rodeado, hay cinco francotiradores en los edificios. No te llevará— Jake acariciaba mi cabello.

Salió del auto con las maletas y me dio una mano para bajar.

Yo estaba aterrada, si veía morir a Edward jamás me lo perdonaría. Debía buscar la forma de escaparme, de avisarle. Pero con cada minuto que pasaba era más difícil.

—Por favor Jake, te lo ruego…— pedí llorando.

—Sé que tienes miedo pero te prometo que ese criminal no te va hacer daño. Vamos Bells, sé valiente. Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti— me dio las dos maletas y me señaló una parte del parque que estaba desocupada, parecía que la poca gente que había eran todos policías.

Los jardineros, los de limpieza, incluso un mendigo que permanecía sentado en medio del parque estaban disfrazados. Todos se levantaron cuando Jake y yo llegamos.

Caminé unos cuantos pasos, llevaba las maletas en mis manos. Me senté en una banca muy cercana a la avenida. Jake y Sam corrieron a la vereda de enfrente y entraron en un establecimiento.

No podía evitar llorar, sin querer mis lágrimas caían unas tras otras. Saqué un pañuelo para limpiarme.

Tal vez a los ojos de los policías debo parecer una mujer muy cobarde. Sin embargo yo lloraba porque estaba atrayendo a mí amor… quizás a su fin. No porque tuviese miedo que me rapten o me disparen. ¿Podría protegerlo? ¿Podría advertirle a tiempo?

Pasaron los minutos, una eternidad para mí. Cuando vi estacionarse un auto negro con lunas ahumadas, mi corazón se aceleró más, si eso era posible.

Lentamente el vehículo se detuvo frente a mí, quería correr y hacerle señales para que siguiera de largo. Pero me detuve, dese la vereda contraria, Jake caminaba con un arma en la mano.

Los vidrios del auto fueron bajando, poco a poco.

—Yo la llevaré señorita— escuché decir al conductor, un hombre entrado en años.

¡No era Edward! El alma me volvió al cuerpo.

—Gracias, pero no voy a ningún lado señor— respondí. Miré a los alrededores buscando otro auto.

— ¿No va a subir?— preguntó aquel hombre.

Entonces, más de veinte policías rodearon el vehículo, varios le apuntaron con sus armas, otros abrieron las puertas.

Pero aparte del conductor, no había nadie más.

— ¡Salga con las manos en alto!— gritó Jake.

Pero otros dos autos negros con lunas oscuras se estacionaron muy cerca. Muchos policías se giraron. Jake tomó al conductor del auto más cercano y lo sacó a empellones, le hizo recostarse contra el capó y lo registró.

— ¿Dónde está Masen?— le interrogó.

— ¿Quién?— en hombre parecía inocente.

—El desgraciado que te contrató— le gritó Jake.

—Pues no sé a dónde fue. Un joven de cabello oscuro, enorme, me pagó 20 dólares por venir a recoger a una señorita a este parque— casi suelto una carcajada al oír eso.

Cabellos oscuro, enorme… ¡Emmett!

— ¿A dónde te dijo que la llevaras?— volvió a gritar Jake.

—Al hotel Ambassador— dijo el hombre.

Sam y otro policía llegaron con dos conductores.

—Jake, éste taxista dice que un hombre rubio le pagó 20 dólares por llevar a una chica desde aquí al Hilton.

—A este le pagaron por llevarla al Savoy— gritó el otro policía.

—Jefe, hay cinco taxis más. Todos negros y con vidrios oscuros ¿Qué hacemos?— Sam parecía fastidiado pero nada como el rostro de Jake que estaba rojo de rabia.

—Revisen a cada uno, tómenle declaración de las característica de las personas que les pagaron y dónde fue que los contrataron. Y… sáquenlos de aquí— gritó Jake.

Me llevé las manos al rostro para que nadie viera mi sonrisa.

Edward era tan astuto, había logrado desencadenar un caos policial. Sin mencionar el escape de una prisión de máxima seguridad con un arma de madera.

Nadie podía con Edward y yo sabía que pronto me rescataría, de alguna forma lograría sacarme de esta prisión donde me tenía la policía.

Me regresaron a mi departamento, me pusieron vigilancia extrema. Jake se fue directo a su estación de policías, sólo Sam me escoltó. Además de 3 patrullas.

Ahora cinco policías estaban dentro del edificio y las tres patrullas que me trajeron se situaron en las calles cercanas. Jake me llamaba cada hora y vino a verme dos veces.

Pero yo ya no estaba triste, algo preocupada sí, pero ya no tenía miedo.

.

—No, Bella, no te voy a ayudar— Alice me miraba aterrada. Ya había pasado un día y yo estaba demasiado preocupada.

—Alice te lo suplico, por favor. Tengo que salir, sé que Edward va a venir por mí y si lo matan yo me muero— empecé a lloriquear, mi amiga me abrazó.

—Bella, podrías morir…

—No me importa, si Edward muere no podría seguir viviendo. Ayúdame— le seguí rogando, quería que ella tomara mi lugar mientras yo me escabullía por una escalera de emergencia al fondo del edificio que daba a un callejón que no estaba vigilado.

Era mi única oportunidad de salir y buscar a Edward sin que él se arriesgue a venir por mí.

—Bien, sólo me voy a poner la peluca y a sentarme un rato. Sólo media hora Bella, si no puedes escapar no te volveré a ayudar— me advirtió.

—Es todo lo que necesito. Gracias— le di un abrazo y tomé una pequeña maleta.

—Ay no seas tonta Bella, deja eso. Sólo llévate el bolso, ya de por si eres terrible para caminar, no quiero que te caigas de esas escaleras por llevar una maleta— mi amiga me quitó el equipaje, tuve que aceptar que tenía razón, en mi bolso sólo había dinero. Casi 25 mil dólares. Era suficiente para comprar lo que necesitara.

Alice estaba vestida con ropas idénticas a las mías. Un suéter crema y una falda negra.

—Llévate un abrigo Bella, afuera está haciendo frío— me sugirió, fui a mi closet y saque el hermoso abrigo que una vez Edward me obsequió.

Salí del departamento y no encontré a los policías en mi puerta, los había escuchado minutos antes bajar las escaleras, seguramente por café.

Caminé sigilosamente hasta el otro lado del edificio, detrás de una ventana estaban las escaleras de emergencia.

Bajé con todo el cuidado que pude, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

El último piso fue horrible, tuve que descolgar la escaleta conmigo encima, hizo un sonido extraño porque era una escalera muy vieja. Me solté y caí como un costal de patatas, la escalera volvió a su lugar.

Me levanté de inmediato, tomé mi bolso y me escondí entre las sombras del callejón.

Logré salir a una calle poco concurrida, me subí el abrigo hasta taparme medio rostro y caminé asustada.

Nunca había pasado por esta calle de noche, sería un suicidio, había gente peligrosa en esta zona.

Pero hoy no había nadie, tal vez porque la policía estaba cerca.

Sentí la luz de un automóvil a mis espaldas y me asunté mucho, seguramente una de las patrullas de Jake. Caminé aprisa hasta doblar la esquina, entonces empecé a correr, cuando sentí las luces cerca nuevamente, me metí por otro callejón y salí a un avenida.

Estaba segura de haberlo perdido. Ahora sólo debía tomar un taxi y alejarme lo más posible de este lugar. No tenía claro a dónde iría. No había modo de contactar con la banda, Ben me dijo que estaban cerca pero no sabía en qué lugar empezar a buscarlos.

De pronto, de una calle asomaron las mismas luces, otra vez me habían encontrado, no había ningún taxi a la vista.

No iba a dejar que me atraparan, no iba a volver de nuevo al departamento, ya no me importaba mi vida anterior ni ser una proscrita de la policía. Yo quería estar con Edward.

Empecé a correr hacia el callejón por donde había venido, escuché pasos detrás de mí, traté de apurarme pero temía caer. Corrí como nunca, rogaba que no me alcanzaran.

Alguien tiró de mi abrigo y un fuerte brazo pasó debajo de mi estómago haciendo que me detuviera, pataleé para soltarme, grité pero una mano me tapó la boca.

—Te tengo bonita ¿Estás huyendo de mí?— me detuve en seco

Quería llorar de alegría, me soltó y aproveché para darme vuelta y lanzarme a sus brazos. No lo podía creer.

— ¡Edward!— lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. No paraba de llorar.

—Shhh no quiero lágrimas, ya estamos juntos otra vez, ahora regresemos al auto o me lo pueden a robar— soltó una fuerte carcajada.

Me abrazó y caminamos hasta el coche. Me abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero. Apenas subió al auto volví a tirarme en sus brazos y a besarle todo el rostro.

—Amor si sigues así voy a chocar— detuvo el auto y me besó de manera desesperada. –Te extrañé tanto— dijo acariciándome, sus manos vagaban por todo mi cuerpo.

—Yo también te extrañé… Edward— lo abracé.

—Bella…dame unos minutos y podrás hacerme ver cuánto me extrañaste— susurró.

Me alejé un poco para que pudiera manejar rápido, lo vía acelerar el auto hasta que me dio vértigo. Cerré los ojos para no marearme o no gritar del susto.

Pronto llegamos a una zona alejada, las casas escaseaban. Estacionó en un edificio pequeño y me abrió la puerta para bajar, en ningún momento se quitó el sombrero, pues podía cubrirse bien la parte superior del rostro.

Entramos en silencio, él siempre tenía puesta una mano en la chaqueta y otra en mi espalda. Apenas entramos al departamento me tomó de la cintura y empezó a besarme.

—No tienes idea cuanto me hiciste falta— dijo en mis labios.

—Entonces quisiera averiguarlo— le susurré.

Pero pronto dejó de besarme.

—Bella, antes quiero saber cómo has estado, no tenemos mucho tiempo… creo que no puedo… llevarte conmigo— se veía intranquilo.

Él no podía estar diciendo eso. Yo estaba dispuesta a seguirlo al fin del mundo.

¿Quería dejarme acaso? Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, me alejé de él.

— ¿No soy buena para ti?— pregunté.

—Eres demasiado buena para mí. Yo no tengo derecho a pedirte que vengas conmigo, a que dejes tu vida, tu carrera, tu futuro. Lo he pensado mejor y creo que deberías quedarte…— se veía profundamente triste. Pero estaba loco si creía que yo me iba a quedar.

—Tienes razón Edward… no tienes derecho a pedirme que me vaya contigo…— me miró con dolor. –Pero te mataré si me dejas— lo amenacé, esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

.

.

.

**EDWARD**

El día anterior le había hecho una buena jugada a Black, me hubiera encantado ver su cara de perro rabioso cuando aparecieron más de 10 autos negros con lunas oscuras en el parque dónde me citaron para tenderme la trampa.

Emmett y Jasper se divirtieron como niños en navidad enviando esos taxis.

Los chicos habían planeado un nuevo asalto a un banco para ayudar a hacerme de dinero pero yo no quería hacer eso, podía oler al perro custodiando cada banco de la ciudad.

—El jefe decía que no trabajes cuando estás desesperado— les recordé.

—Pero cuando estás desesperado no tienes elección— respondió Emmett.

—Prefiero esperar a que él haga el siguiente movimiento, no se la voy a poner fácil— tenía claro que lo mejor era quedarse quieto.

—Pensé que llegarías pidiendo armas y que te acompañáramos a sacar a Bellita de las garras del perro pero te veo de lo más tranquilo— se burló Emmett.

—Eso no quiere decir que no esté desesperado. La quiero conmigo pero no estoy seguro ya de llevármela— había estado pensando mejor el asunto. Averigüé que Bella trabajaba ahora en el bufete donde antes practicaba. Vivía con sus amigas. Tenía una vida normal. ¿Podría arrastrarla por el mundo como una fugitiva?

—En eso tienes razón— Jasper también me apoyaba. –No tienes nada que ofrecerle. Yo todavía estoy estableciendo mi empresa, cuando tenga todo bien montado, sea legal y empiece a funcionar le pediré a Alice que sea mi esposa. Pero tal vez podríamos ayudarte a que la vieras antes de irte. Chicago no es un lugar seguro para ti. Ningún lugar del país lo es, si tienes al FBI detrás de ti, tal vez deberías cruzar la frontera, Jenks puede darte pasaportes falsos y una nueva identidad.

—Sí, me gustaría verla… una vez más— como añoraba sus ojos chocolates, oler su cabello, escucharla decir que me ama.

.

Yo debía irme pronto del país, con el golpe del tren o sin él. Debía dejar esta ciudad. Y a Bella.

Lo había decidido esta misma tarde.

Ella debía llevar una vida normal, vivir todo lo que una joven de su edad vive.

No soy bueno para ella.

La amo demasiado para llevarla conmigo en un sinfín de huidas. Sería una vida dura que ella no merece. No le haría pasar por eso.

Pero al tenerla entre mis brazos mi voluntad flaqueaba. Ahora que la había recuperado, mi instinto egoísta y posesivo la reclamaba como mía.

Mío su cuerpo, mía su alma… sus ojos, su cabello, su olor. Todas sus sonrisas, sus lágrimas… Bella es mía.

—Eres demasiado buena para mí. Yo no tengo derecho a pedirte que vengas conmigo, que dejes tu vida, tu carrera, tu futuro. Lo he pensado mejor y creo que deberías quedarte…— era todo lo que tenía que decirle, esperaba que comprendiera y lo hiciera todo más fácil. Una última noche…

—Tienes razón Edward… no tienes derecho a pedirme que me vaya contigo…—casi me desarmó lo que escuché, no esperaba que se lo tomara tan fácil. –Pero te mataré si me dejas— sonreí de gusto al oírla. La abracé.

— ¿Edward?— me miró con esos ojos que me traían loco. –Prométeme… no… júrame que no vas a dejarme— exigió.

—Bella… no es vida para ti.

—No será vida si te vas. Júramelo— volvió a exigirme.

—No.

—Entonces yo me iré— fue hacia la puerta. Corrí a detenerla. ¿Por qué no podía entender que sólo quería protegerla?

—Bella, no quiero que lleves una vida dura conmigo. Tal vez en un tiempo yo pueda volver o tú alcanzarme en otro lugar… pero ahora no puedo llevarte. El FBI está tras de mí.

—No Edward, yo estoy dispuesta a seguirte a dónde vayas, eres tú el que no quiere llevarme, eres tú el que va a dejarme. Si eso es lo que quieres…

— ¿Por qué demonios no comprendes? Quiero que lleves una vida normal, lejos del peligro, que seas la jueza que siempre soñaste… ¡Tu jamás debes conocer una prisión!— grité. Eso era algo que no podía permitir. Si a Bella le pasaba algo por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría.

— ¿Una vida normal? Hace tiempo que mi vida no es normal. Y me alegro por ello. Pero si me apartas hoy de tu lado, si te vas y me dejas, no vuelvas más—me miró furiosa.

—Eso sería lo mejor, yo soy un asaltante, un criminal, por mi culpa todos los que me han querido tienen que sufrir. Mi padre y madre deben estar detenidos por haberme dado acogida un día. No quiero que en un tiempo te arrepientas de la vida que llevaremos. Que extrañes tu casa, tus amigos, el futuro que pudiste tener si yo no me hubiera cruzado en tu vida…

—Me voy a arrepentir de haberte amado si me quedo, porque no tuviste el valor de llevarme. ¿Sabes que eso se llama cobardía Edward Cullen? Quieres decidir nuestro futuro sólo ¿Qué mi opinión y mis deseos no cuentan?

—Bella…— era tan difícil razonar.

—Si te vas a ir, entonces es mejor que nos digamos adiós ahora mismo.

—Como tú digas— le respondí con un dolor tan fuerte en el pecho que apenas podía respirar. No esperaba que nuestra separación sea así.

—Por cierto Edward, no te aparezcas en mi boda— me soltó de pronto.

Eso me sacó por completo de mis pensamientos torturantes de dejarla ir.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuál boda?— pregunté aturdido.

— ¿Algún día me casaré no? Si he de vivir una vida normal es lógico que tenga un marido alguna vez— no podía creer lo que me decía. ¿Estaba loca?

—Eres mía… —apenas alcancé a murmurar. Todavía no daba un paso fuera del departamento y ya pensaba en otro.

—Si salgo por esa puerta ya no seré tuya… jamás— me dijo altaneramente.

Quería arrancarle la ropa y hacerle ver que aunque pasaran cien años ella siempre sería mía.

—Siempre serás mía— quería romper algo.

—Si me dejas, asume las consecuencias de lo que vendrá— tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, yo la cerré de golpe sin dejarla avanzar ni un paso.

—Bella— dije a punto de explotar, el sólo hecho de imaginármela con otro me hacía hervir la sangre.

—Por cierto, espero que no montes un espectáculo si algún día vuelves y estoy casada con Jake. Adiós Edward, buen viaje— abrió la puerta otra vez y dio un paso fuera.

Mi sangre hervía. ¿Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que alguna vez estaría con ese perro? Con el más despreciable de mis enemigos…

La tomé de la cintura y la hice entrar, cerré la puerta con fuerza, mientras aún la tenía sostenida. Me la llevé a la habitación a pesar de sus protestas la tiré a la cama.

—Vuelve a insinuar que ese perro pondrá una de sus patas sobre ti y lo mato— grité.

—Y tú… ¡vuelve a insinuar que me vas a dejar y seré yo la que te pegue un tiro Edward Cullen!

Me lancé sobre ella de manera salvaje, le arranque la falda de un solo manotazo, me quité la ropa a velocidad sobrehumana, ella se quitó el suéter y terminé arrancándole la blusa y el sujetador.

Sentir su cuerpo nuevamente era como bálsamo para mis heridas. Como si apenas nos hubiésemos separado esta tarde, el tiempo que pasé lejos de su cuerpo ya no era nada.

Empecé a besando su cuello, mordiendo su piel, ella se arqueaba dándome mas accesos a sus pechos, los saboreé, como sabía que nadie más lo haría nunca.

Bella gemía bajo mi toque, jamás permitiría que alguien profane lo que es mío.

Bajé con desesperación hasta la fuente de mis placeres, necesitaba saborear esa cueva de los deseos, Bella jadeaba sonoramente, eso me ponía más caliente.

Introduje mi lengua en su cavidad mientras que con mi pulgar acariciaba su pequeño y rosado clítoris.

Seguí dándole placer hasta que la oí gritar más fuerte y soltó su elixir. No podía apartar mi boca de allí, seguí lamiendo, ávido y deseoso de más.

Ahora mi erección parecía avisarme que era el turno de leoncito de comerse a la ovejita.

Subí por su vientre, besando y lamiendo esa piel suave y tersa que me volvía loco.

Sus ojos me miraban deseosa, aún respiraba con dificultad.

—Te llevaré conmigo, si eso es lo que quieres— le dije antes de besarla y posicionarme sobre ella.

—Júralo— pidió mientras abría sus piernas para mí.

—Lo juro— la llené por completo y casi me vengo, respiré varias veces para calmarme.

Dios, estos tres meses en prisión habían sido demasiado.

Empecé a moverme con suavidad, disfrutando de cada embestida.

—Edward…—se quejó Bella.

— ¿Amor?— le sonreí.

—Cógeme de verdad— casi suelto una carcajada.

No podía creer que mi nena hable así. Creo que me había extrañado como yo.

Bueno, hay que darle a la reina lo que pide.

Empecé a entrar con más fuerza, llegué al fondo pero ella quería más. Tomé sus tobillos, uno por uno y me los llevé a los hombros, apreté sus nalgas y me introduje por completo.

Me hundía con ferocidad, con fuerza, llenando totalmente a mi mujer, porque ella era sólo mía.

Seguí embistiendo, entraba y salía mientras escuchaba sólo gemidos en la habitación, de pronto ya no pude más y con un gruñido bestial me vacié por completo. Bella temblaba mientras mis fluidos la inundaban.

Me dejé caer exhausto. Todavía la necesitaba, sé que jamás podría apagar mi sed pero por ahora era suficiente.

La acomodé entre mis brazos, tomé una manta y la arropé, mientras seguía besando sus cabellos.

—Recuerda que me juraste que no me dejarías— me recordó con una sonrisa.

—Yo siempre cumplo mi palabra señorita. Aquí estaré cuando despierte— le di un pequeño beso en nariz.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿Si amor?

—Eres un enfermo celoso— me reprochó.

—Mira quién habla— sonreí.

—Yo no soy tan celosa— me dijo de manera presumida.

— ¿Sabes? Este departamento es de Tanya— se me ocurrió probarla.

— ¿Qué? Me has traído a la casa de de esa golfa…

—Ese no es el vocabulario adecuado para una abogada— le seguí molestando.

—Abogada un cuerno. ¿Por qué te cedió este lugar? ¿Qué tuviste que darle a cambio? ¿Y por qué me trajiste a aquí?— empezó a patalear.

—Hablando de celos enfermizos— me eché a reír. —Jamás le daría a nadie lo que es tuyo mi vida, fue sólo una gentileza de Tanya— empecé a besarla hasta que poco a poco se calmó.

—Creo que estamos a mano con eso de los celos pero no debiste aceptar sus "gentilezas"— bostezó. Se estiró para volverse a acomodar entre mis brazos. — ¿Estarás cuando despierte verdad?— volvió a recordarme.

—Sí. Estaré contigo siempre— poco a poco fui quedándome dormido, deseando que cada noche pudiera acostarme así de feliz.


	14. HAY UN SOPLÓN ENTRE NOSOTROS

**ENEMIGO PÚBLICO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**HAY UN SOPLÓN ENTRE NOSOTROS**

* * *

**JACOB BLACK**

— ¡Le digo que hace más de cuatro años que no veo a Edward!— volvió a gritar el doctorcito Cullen. Era un hueso duro de roer, ya me estaba cansando de ser bueno con esta familia.

— ¡Entonces podría explicar porque su esposa tiene tantas propiedades a su nombre!— reclamé.

—No tengo la menor idea, creo que su trabajo es investigar.

—Fue su hijo el que las compró. ¿Porque las inscribía a nombre de su madre si no tenían contacto con él?

— ¿Pues eso debería preguntárselo a él no cree?— me miró molesto.

—Lo haría si no fuera porque se escapó— el doctor sonrió. Maldito matasanos. —Interrogaré a su esposa entonces— amenacé.

—Deje en paz a Esme, es una dama, nunca ha estado en una delegación.

—Pues su hijo es un criminal, debe acostumbrarse— salí de allí, ese hombre no iba a soltar prenda.

Lo malo en todo esto era que la señora Cullen nunca firmó ninguno de los papeles de de las propiedades, todo se hizo con un apoderado. Hijo de…

Esto iba a ser difícil. No podía detenerlos por más de dos días. Y cuando el FBI venga los van a soltar, el doctor tiene una reputación intachable. Y resulta que su hijo tampoco tiene antecedentes. Hasta hace tres meses parecía un ciudadano modelo. El expediente de Masen, cuya identidad legal es Edward Cullen está limpio. Estudiante de la universidad de Michigan, sobresaliente. Hacía prácticas voluntarias en el hospital… todo eso antes de dedicarse a los asaltos. ¿Por qué un hombre que tenía todo, dinero, posición y educación se dedicaría a asaltar bancos?

Pero tal vez la señora Cullen sabría algo. Y yo iba a averiguarlo.

Fui a verla en la sala de interrogatorios. Era una mujer hermosa a pesar de su edad.

—Buenos días señora— saludé.

Ella me miró con dureza. Gente estirada, un par de días más en detención le harían bajar la cabeza.

—Señora Cullen, queremos saber cuándo fue la última vez que vio a su hijo Edward— pregunté.

—Hace dos años y cinco meses, me lo crucé en la calle— dijo muy segura.

— ¿No ha tenido ningún contacto con él en este tiempo?— pregunté.

—No.

— ¿No la ha llamado por teléfono, enviado correspondencia o algún recado con su abogado?— pregunté.

—No. — dijo secamente.

— ¿Explíqueme esto?— le puse en la mesa el informe sobre sus bienes.

—Explíqueme usted a mi porque mi nombre figura en esos estados de cuenta— me respondió.

Saqué el expediente. Una a una le fui mostrando las fotos de los inmuebles que estaban a su nombre y los contratos de compa venta donde ella figuraba como propietaria.

—Ahora que me dice señora Cullen. ¿Puedo acusarla por lavado de dinero?— la amenacé.

— ¿Puedo acusarlo por intimidación? Muéstrame un documento con mi firma porque yo no la veo por ningún lado— me dijo altiva.

— ¡Esas propiedades fueron compradas con dinero robado por su hijo Edward!— grité.

—Tampoco veo la firma de Edward aquí— me dijo con tranquilidad revisando los papeles.

—Usted sabe que lo que digo es cierto, señora. Voy a encontrar el modo de acusarla.

—Le deseo toda la suerte del mundo, oficial— esa mujer me sacaba de quicio.

—Haré lo que sea para implicarla y obligar a su hijo a que se entregue o ataque, entonces lo volveremos a atrapar. Y búsquese un buen abogado señora porque usted no va a salir de aquí en un buen tiempo…— la puerta se abrió de pronto era Sam, Quil y Jared, los había dejado en casa de Bella. ¿Por qué carajos habrían abandonado su puesto?

Los mire con rabia.

—Jake… —Sam estaba pálido, parecía asustado.

— ¡No puedes deja tu puesto regresa a cuidar a Bella, ahora!— grité.

Sam agachó la cabeza… oh no. Mi Dios.

—Se la ha llevado jefe— dijo Quil.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo que se la llevó?— grité.

Salí con ellos hacia mi oficina.

— ¿Qué mierda paso? ¡Contesten!— volví a gritar.

—Los chicos bajaron a tomar café. Cuando subimos ya no estaba. Entró por la escalera de servicio, nosotros la habíamos clausurado ayer…

— ¿Con quién estaba Bella?—pregunté.

—Con su amiga Alice.

— ¿Ella lo vio? ¿Las lastimo?

—Alice estaba dormida cuando entramos. Parece que Bella se quedó sola un momento y el desgraciado entro y se la llevó. Pero no gritó ni pidió ayuda.

—Seguro Masen la amenazó. ¿Ahora qué haremos?

Sentía como si me hubiese vencido aquel idiota, otra vez, para variar. Podía recordar su risa burlona, él había planeado todo.

Masen había firmado su sentencia de muerte. No descansaría hasta ver su cadáver, ahora atraparlo ya no era una opción.

¡Lo quiero muerto!

.

.

.

**BELLA**

Desperté sola en la cama, me levanté asustada. No veía Edward, sus ropas no estaban.

No.

No podía haberme dejado.

¡Me lo juró!

Escuché ruidos fuera de la habitación y me tranquilicé un poco.

—Un desayuno especial para mi reina— Edward entró con una bandeja en las manos. Quise llenarlo de besos nuevamente.

—Gracias— sonreí.

—Solo hay fruta, pan de ayer y leche fría. Lo siento no hay cocina— se disculpó

—Es suficiente, siéntate a mi lado, ayer casi no hablamos.

—Es que habían cosas más importantes amor— me rodeó con sus brazos.

— ¿Me vas a contar como escapaste?— pregunté.

De inmediato fue hacia una mesita y sacó algo.

—Con esto ¿es muy convincente verdad?— me mostró una pistola, la tomé entre mis manos pero no estaba fría, parecía un juguete.

—Entonces es cierto— sonreí. —Eres un bandido— le apunté con el arma.

—Todo lo que quería es estar contigo— me dio un beso.

–Yo también tengo algo para ti, tráeme mi bolso— cuando me lo alcanzó saque la fotografía que me había mandado a hacer en mi graduación y se la di.

—Valió la pena entonces. Felicitaciones, abogada Swan. Creo que voy a necesitar sus servicios señorita— bromeo.

—Solo si tú esposa te maltrata o no te pasan la pensión alimenticia. No soy penalista— me encogí de hombros.

—Pues ni mujer no me maltrata, me tiene muy complacido— sonrió.

— ¿A dónde iremos ahora?— le pregunte.

—Esa es una buena pregunta. La verdad no lo sé. Bella, para poder salir de del país y comenzar una vida lejos vamos a necesitar mucho dinero.

—Aquí tengo lo del botín anterior— le mostré mi bolso lleno de billetes, sonrió complacido.

—Chica precavida. Pero eso nos alcanzará sólo un tiempo. Jenks tiene un trabajo… es algo grande, necesitamos dinero para poder alejarnos de aquí ¿qué dices si vamos a Brasil, a Rio?.. Compramos una pequeña isla y desaparecemos del mapa ¿Quieres hacer ese viaje conmigo?— dejé la charola en el suelo y me dejé caer en sus brazos.

—Sabes que sí. Quiero ir contigo a dónde vayas. No me importa si no puedo ejercer, ni siquiera si tenemos dinero o no.

—No quiero que pasemos necesidades. Jenks, un amigo, me ofreció un buen negocio.

—No Edward, no otro asalto más por favor— le rogué. –Tengo miedo— le abracé.

—Amor, Bella, mírame ¿No confías en mi? Sabes que seré precavido, jamás me han atrapado en acción, sé cuidarme bien.

Yo sabía que era cierto pero una parte de mí se negaba a dejarlo ponerse en riesgo otra vez.

—Te lo ruego Edward, otro asalto no— pedí.

–No es un banco esta vez. Es un tren, van a transportar lingotes de oro y unos documentos fiscales, será rápido y fácil, luego de eso nos podremos ir a dónde queramos. ¿Estás conmigo?—preguntó.

—Si— dije abrazándolo fuertemente. —Pero que sea pronto— exigí.

Deseaba tanto estar a miles de millas de distancia de aquí y que jamás nos vuelvan a separar.

¡Ahhh perro malvado, deja en paz a Carlisle y Esme!

¿Bella y León podrán escapar? ¿Podrán iniciar una nueva vida lejos de Chicago, de la policía y el FBI?

PATITO

ENEMIGO PÚBLICO

CAPÍTULO 27

**EDWARD**

Estuvimos tres días encerrados en el departamento, no quería arriesgarnos a salir, sólo Jasper nos traía provisiones.

Tres días para recuperar tres meses y me quedaron cortos. Jugueteábamos como un par de recién casados, no noté el paso del tiempo hasta que tuvimos que abandonar el lugar pues no era seguro. Los muchachos nos consiguieron una cabaña en el bosque.

Jenks dio signos de vida unos días después y me citó en el puerto, eso quería decir que debía cruzar la ciudad y no era seguro.

—Debo verlo hoy Bella, por favor quédate aquí— era la tercera vez que se lo pedía pero esta mujercita era tan testaruda.

—Excelente, te acompaño— me sonrió.

—No. Te vas a quedar a esperarme como una buena mujer— traté de persuadirla con una sesión de besos apasionados.

—Voy contigo.

—Bella…

—Bella nada, no me vas a dejar en medio del bosque.

—Voy a tener que manejar como un loco, más rápido que cuando asaltamos, si es que la policía me intercepta. Te vas a marear—esa era una buena excusa para no exponerla.

—No te vas a deshacer de mí.

—Regresaré al amanecer, lo prometo.

—Seré tu sombra, iré contigo a todas partes. Edward prometiste que no me dejarías— empezó a hacer esos pucheros tan lindos y yo no era inmune a ellos.

—Bien. Pero irás en el asiento trasero, agazapada y cubierta con una manta— le advertí, una gran sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

.

Esperé que el sol se ocultara para salir, ahora debería ir rodeando el lago en vez de tomar el camino corto y directo. No me podía arriesgar a pasar cerca del centro de la ciudad con mi preciosa carga.

Nos fue bien habían pocas patrullas. Me ponía nervioso cada que me cruzaba con alguna.

— ¿Me dejarás en el auto o entraré contigo?— preguntó Bella desde el asiento trasero.

— ¿No eras mi sombra? Ahora vas venir conmigo hasta cuando entre a los servicios— le bromeé.

—Eso suena tentador, solo si me prometes que no habrán otros hombres, ya sabes, soy una sombra algo tímida— la escuché carcajearse.

Era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, tenerla cerca.

—Mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a mirar mi sombra.

—Si Peter Pan— volvió a reír.

Llegamos alrededor de las 9 de la noche al embarcadero. Estacioné en silencio y apagué mis luces. Esperé preocupado por más de media hora, la cita era a las 10.

De pronto divisé el Ford de Jenks. Un hombre bajó rápidamente y llegó a mi ventana.

— ¿Masen? Si eres tú. Jenks no puede venir, hay un soplón. En esta dirección, pasado mañana. Sólo preguntas por JJ, te dará una llave de un apartado postal en la oficina central de correos. Allí encontrarás toda la información, el día, el lugar y el trayecto del expreso.

— ¿Un soplón? ¿De los tuyos o de los míos?— no sabía que esperar.

—No sabemos aún. No te olvides. La en tienda de JJ el viernes por la mañana— se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su auto. Arranqué y salí pronto del lugar. Me crucé con varias patrullas de regreso.

Al llegar a la salida de la ciudad me di con la sorpresa, todas las salidas estaban bloqueadas y había revisión. Di la vuelta pero una de las patrullas nos notó. Empecé el trayecto de regreso sin saber que hacer o a dónde ir. Pronto ya teníamos tres autos de la policía detrás de nosotros.

— ¿Edward? ¿Qué va mal?— Escuché a Bella detrás.

—No salgas Bella, mantente abajo. Nos están siguiendo.

— ¿Policías?

—Si

—Dios. ¿Qué hacemos?

—Tranquila amor. Todo está bien— aceleré un poco, debía tomar el camino del lago, allí habían muchas salidas donde podía perderlos, si me daba prisa.

Manejé por la ribera hasta una desviación. Era una autopista ancha, entonces empecé a correr a toda prisa. Lo único que me preocupaba era la gasolina.

Pronto perdí a las patrullas, pero nos quedamos sin combustible. Estacioné cerca de la orilla del lago.

— ¿Llegamos?

—A la nada. Se nos terminó el combustible, preciosa.

—Podemos caminar— rápidamente se coló al asiento del copiloto.

—Amor, son más de 20 kilómetros hasta la cabaña.

— ¿No hay una gasolinera cerca?

—Pasamos una hace poco.

—Pues vayamos por el combustible.

—Es tarde ¿nunca te han dicho que no debes salir por la noche? Abundan los asaltantes— le sonreí.

—No me dan miedo los asaltantes— me sonrió.

— ¿Así? No debiste decir eso pequeña, vas a temblar de miedo— la tomé por la cintura y la subí sobre mí.

—Ups, tal vez si tiemble un poco pero no de miedo— empezó a besarme con desesperación.

Le subí la falda del vestido para acariciar sus largas piernas. Su intimidad estaba caliente. Sus pequeñas manos se enredaban en mi cabello ocasionándome un delicioso placer. De pronto ella se tensó.

—Edward… luces— sentí su corazón palpitar acelerado.

Vi por el retrovisor, estaba seguro que era una patrulla. ¡Maldición!

Abrí la puerta con rapidez, bajamos corriendo a ocultarnos tras un arbusto. Entonces noté que Bella me soltó, volteé a verla, caminaba a gatas rumbo al auto, nuevamente. Me tiré al piso y la tomé de los tobillos.

— ¡No! ¡Olvidé el bolso!— pateaba porque la soltara.

—Déjalo— no me hacía caso, quería regresar por el maldito bolso. — ¡Isabella!— grité. Se quedó quieta. Prácticamente la arrastré hasta el matorral.

—No me digas así— tenía la cabeza gacha.

—Amor— le levanté el rostro, una lágrima caía por su mejilla. – ¿Qué pasa?

—Mi papá me llamaba así cuando estaba molesto— no era el momento de recuerdos tristes, sólo la abracé y musité un "lo siento".

Ahora debía ver la manera de recuperar nuestro vehículo y el dinero, si era posible.

Aquel auto se estacionó al lado del nuestro, un hombre muy alto, con un traje oscuro bajó de él. Su porte y su manera de caminar lo delataban. El buró federal de Investigaciones, FBI.

Ellos no eran tan tontos como la policía. Engañarlos demandaba muchos esfuerzo, son gente preparada, sabuesos entrenados.

Le hice señas a Bella para que estuviese quieta y no se moviera, a pesar de sus protestas.

Me deslicé lentamente pero el tipo fue más veloz, subió a su auto y se marchó. Pareció oírme pero no nos enfrentó porque estaba sólo.

Debíamos salir de aquí pronto.

— ¡Bella!— grité, ella llegó a mí pronto. –Toma tu bolso y vámonos— saqué la manta y los bocadillos que había traído. La caminata iba a ser larga.

— ¡No está! Lo dejé aquí atrás… no está… ¡Edward!— me miró desesperada.

— ¿Tenías el dinero allí?— pregunté.

—Sí. Guardé un poco en el departamento pero… casi todo estaba en mi bolso.

— ¡Maldición! No importa. Ven… ¡corre!— grité.

Sabía que no había tiempo, si ese tipo no nos persiguió quería decir que iba por refuerzos, ellos nunca se enfrentan solos si no están seguros de ganar.

Nos internarnos en el bosque, conocía este camino pues habíamos venido a acampar un par de veces con Carlisle y Esme hace muchos años.

—Edward ¿qué vamos a hacer sin dinero?— iba quejándose mi pequeña por el camino.

—Es lo de menos, súbete a mi espalda amor. Déjame cubrirte con la manta.

Empecé a correr tan rápido como pude, ella no era muy buena caminando y menos en la oscuridad, apenas nos iluminaba una luna creciente.

— ¿Vamos a volver por el coche?—preguntó.

—No lo creo. Debemos llegar a algún lugar pronto y tomar un auto, ellos nos deben estar siguiendo, las huellas son fáciles de detectar.

— ¿Ellos?

—FBI amor, si no me equivoco ese tipo era Félix Hoover, el mejor rastreador de los chicos de negro. Si él viene tras nosotros debemos desaparecer pronto. ¿Tenías algo que pueda llevarlos a la cabaña?— pregunté.

—Ay no. Hice un pequeño plano… por si nos perdíamos. Lo siento— empezó a sollozar.

—Está bien. Ahora lo importante es salir de aquí.

Seguí corriendo hasta encontrar una gasolinera. La dejé a ella entre las sombras mientras iba por un auto. Tuve suerte y encontré uno con las llaves puestas. Lo tomé rápidamente y salimos de allí sin saber a dónde.

No podía entrar a ninguna avenida, así que traté de bordear el lago para alejarnos lo más que pudiéramos.

Llevaba manejando más de dos horas. Pronto saldríamos del estado, Ohio estaba muy cerca pero seguramente en la frontera habría más policías.

Me estaban acorralando, lo sentía y escapar con Bella me lo ponía más difícil aún. ¿Cuánto tiempo más podremos huir?

Me estacioné cerca de un descampado, debíamos dormir, Bella tenía los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Qué hora es?— preguntó. Miré mi reloj.

—Casi las 4 de la mañana, duerme amor, yo cuidaré tus sueños— la recosté a mí pecho.

—No, quiero estar despierta quiero cada minuto contigo— la sentí temblar

—Pronto terminará esto y nos iremos amor, nos iremos muy lejos de aquí.

—Sí, quiero irme contigo… al fin del mundo— la acomode mejor. —Pero tengo miedo Edward, fue mala idea, no quiero ser un estorbo—sollozó.

—Traté de evitarte esto pero eres muy obstinada. Debería aprender a obedecer señorita. Si te quedaras no estaría todo el tiempo… ¿Bella?— ella dormía plácidamente pero sus manos estaban aferradas a mi suéter.

De algún modo debíamos salir pronto de aquí, éste no era un país seguro.

Pero sin dinero y sin un lugar a dónde llegar sólo me quedaba confiar en Jenks. Con soplón o sin soplón, ese último asalto debía conseguir nuestra libertad y asegurarnos el futuro.

¿Quién le pasaría información a la policía o al FBI?

¿Quién nos estaba traicionando?


	15. DEMASIADA CRUELDAD

**ENEMIGO PÚBLICO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**DEMASIADA CRUELDAD**

* * *

**BELLA**

— ¡Isabella!— lo oí llamarme. Odiaba mi nombre dicho de ese modo. El mismo tono de papá cuando hacía algo malo.

Todo estaba saliendo mal, algo dentro de mí me decía que yo lo echaría a perder. Tal vez era egoísta, tal vez demasiado desesperada… me aferraba a Edward como si fuera el aire que respiro.

Pero quizás no era buena para él. No en este momento.

Podía sentir que retrasaba sus pasos y hacía más lenta nuestra huída. Si yo no estuviese pegada a él, ya habría podido escapar.

¿Podría vivir sin él?

Desperté asustada, mis sueños me llevaron a un laberinto donde corría en círculos y no llegaba a ningún lugar.

— ¿Qué hora es?— pregunté asustada.

—Hora de irnos amor. No puedo volver a la carretera, debemos salir del estado por caminos poco transitados pero corremos el riesgo de perdernos— dijo poniendo en marcha el auto.

— ¿Perdernos?— pregunté sintiendo mi estómago gruñir.

—No conozco este lugar, a la derecha el bosque tampoco ayuda mucho.

— ¿Y si pedimos ayuda?— pregunté. Sabía que la gente del campo era tranquila y confiada.

—No podemos confiar en nadie Bella. Primera lección, durante una huída, desconfía hasta de tu sombra— dijo muy serio.

— ¿Desconfiar de ti?— bromeé. Conseguí una sonrisa y un apasionado beso. Pero mi estómago seguí protestando.

—Traje bocadillos, no es mucho pero no morirás de hambre— sonrió sacando del bolsillo de su chaqueta una bolsa de papel.

Intenté que comiera algo, él debía estar tan hambriento como yo. Pero no aceptó.

Conforme pasaban las horas podía notar que Edward se desesperaba, sus besos eran cada vez más secos y no me refiero al ardor de sus labios sino a que podía sentir su boca reseca.

Ambos teníamos mucha sed.

En vano condujo por varios caminos que no llevaban a ningún lado o no tenían salida. A nuestro alrededor todo era verde, bosque a un lado y cultivos al otro.

Creo que estábamos perdidos pero Edward no iba a confesármelo.

.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Nos mantuvimos siempre cerca del bosque, a medio día nos movimos por una carretera hasta unas plantaciones. Sabía que mi princesa tenía hambre y me desesperaba no poder darle más que bocadillos.

— ¿Y si pido un poco de agua en aquella casa?— preguntó mirando una cabaña en medio del campo.

—Está bien. Pero con cuidado— estacioné cerca. No podía negarle beber algo. Había mucha agua en las acequias pero no era bebible.

—Sólo tocaré, si sale alguien que parezca buena persona le pido, sino regreso—me miró con una sonrisa. Ella confiaba en las personas.

—Pero no entres o tendré que bajar y sacarte de allí— le advertí.

—Edward… no seas tan violeto— sonrió. Fue hacia la cabaña.

Esperé atento a ver qué pasaba.

Ella llamo a la puerta y segundos después una mujer le abrió. Conversaron un momento y sin decir más Bella entró en aquella casa.

¡Dios bendito! ¿Por qué nunca me hacía caso? Ni siquiera tenía sombrero para ocultar mi rostro. Lo perdí anoche cuando huíamos.

Bajé refunfuñando, llegué hasta la puerta, antes que pudiera tocar la puerta se abrió.

—Gracias iré por él— escuché decir a Bella. Me miró muy contenta. –Iba a buscarte amor. ¡Marie es él!— le dijo a una mujer mayor. Su aspecto no parecía peligroso, regordeta y de baja estatura.

—Vaya, que buen gusto señorita, es muy guapo— me sonrió. –Pasen por favor, el almuerzo está caliente— no sabía qué hacer, estaba renuente. No suelo confiar en desconocidos.

—Edward, Marie es una ex enfermera de guerra, le he contado que estamos perdidos y que nos robaron— Bella tiró de mi dentro de la casa.

—Oh si aquellos tiempos, hace más de 10 años, yo fui la enfermera más vieja de mi batallón. Sí, me uní al ejercito cuando mis hijos murieron en batalla— empezó a recordar la anciana. Parecía buena persona.

Nos quedamos allí a pasar la noche, Marie nos relató muchas historias del campo de batalla. Secretamente yo siempre escuchaba de las guerras con nostalgia, si hubiese nacido unos años antes de seguro me habría enlistado.

Era un lugar más o menos seguro por eso no pude decir no. Además nos dieron una cama para que mi princesa durmiera bien. Odiaría que tuviera que dormir en el auto otra vez.

Al amanecer no resistí más y me moví sobre ella.

— ¿Edward?— balbuceó.

— ¿Quién más?— dije molesto. Bella no abrió los ojos pero sonreía.

—No sé ¿Clark Gable?—no pude evitar soltar una suave carcajada.

Ese actor traía locas a todas las mujeres. Y pronto estrenaría una película donde era un asaltante de bancos "El enemigo público número 1" se llamaba. Irónico. Muy irónico.

—Así que Clark Gable— empecé a morder su oreja.

—Ahhh Edward— gimió.

—Si… Edward y te voy a hacer gritar mi nombre hasta que sea lo único que digas cuando despiertes.

—Amor… no estamos en casa… ahhh— me deshice de su ropa interior buscando la tibieza de su entrepierna.

—Relájate Bella, debemos ser rápidos, tenemos un asunto importante en el centro ¿Lo olvidaste?— hundí dos dedos en ella. Sus gemidos me estaban matando.

—Ahhh si… entonces fóllame rápido— abrió sus piernas. Sonreí.

— ¿Qué te enseñaron en la universidad? Hablas peor que el guardia de penitenciaría— me quejé.

—Me enseñaron a castigar a los chicos malos— se incorporó y me tumbó.

Ambos estábamos prácticamente desnudos. Tomó mis brazo y los inmovilizó a los lados, se veía espléndida sobre mí y tratando de dominarme.

–Ahora señor criminal guarde silencio. Se le acusa de haber robado la inocencia de una dama ¿Cómo se declaras?— preguntó sonriendo.

—Inocente señoría— respondí aguantando mis carcajadas.

—Entonces vamos a llevar a cabo reconstrucción de los hechos. Quiero saber cómo fue exactamente que pasó todo— removió mi ropa interior.

—Como usted diga su señoría yo le reconstruyo lo que quiera— me reí.

—Silencio acusado, los criminales no hablan, deje que la abogada reconstruya el caso— tomó mi miembro y lo restregó contra su centro provocando que me estremeciera.

Se empino y lo colocó en su entrada. Traté de moverme pero ella me dio un manotazo. Parecía dispuesta a tomar el control de esta situación. Se elevó considerablemente y sin previo aviso se dejó caer sobre mí, haciendo que me sobresaltara de placer.

Bella soltó un suave gemido cuando lo sitió todo dentro. Quería moverme, quería tomarla y enterrarme en ella hasta saciarme… pero me detuve, era tan excitante sentirla llevando el control, dándome placer. Procurando complacerme.

Empezó a moverse de arriba abajo mientras sus pechos saltaban, desde donde yo podía ver, era un espectáculo sumamente erótico, parecía que me cabalgaba. Sus movimientos eran tan rápidos, tuve que respirar y pensar en muchas cosas externas para no venirme allí mismo.

Cuando la sentí fuera de control, tomé sus nalgas para darle suaves masajes, la atraje hacia mí para saborear sus pezones rosados y dulces. Era la primera vez que lo hacíamos de esta forma y me encantaba.

Bella estaba a punto de llegar, así que nos giré, quedando parte de mí fuera de la cama. La atraje hasta el borde y empecé a penetrarla con más fuerza, como sabía que le agradaba.

Su rostro de satisfacción me confirmó que le gustaba así de duro. Sentirla colapsar de placer era una gloria, sus paredes hacían vibrar mi miembro de manera tan rápida que alcancé mi propio cielo allí mismo. Me vacié por completo, sintiendo una liberación tan grande que prácticamente de quedé sin fuerzas.

Me dejé caer sobre ella, aplastándola. Segundos después sentí pequeños golpes en mi espalda.

—Acusado… estas matando al juez— se quejó.

—Querías una buen reconstrucción— le sonreí.

—Estuvo buenísima. Pediría repetición pero creo que es tarde— dijo tratando de incorporarse.

—Pues apelaré— me removí nuevamente.

—Está bien te declaro inocente. Ya vámonos amor o no podremos alcanzar al tal JJ.

—Pero yo sé que soy culpable— estuvimos jugueteando un poco más hasta que logramos salir de la cama.

Desayunamos rápido y nos despedimos de Marie, una mujer asombrosa que parecía vivir en otra realidad. Ni siquiera escuchaba la radio.

Manejé de vuelta evadiendo los cruces y las avenidas hasta llegar al lugar. Todo parecía normal, un barrio pobre, niños jugando a la pelota, repartidores… nada extraño.

—En donde esta esa tienda— decía Bella mirando en todas direcciones.

—Justo en frente, es el 512 de esta calle.

—Edward… creo que si entro yo será más rápido, hay gente cerca, podrían reconocerte.

— ¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo crees que te voy a dejar entrar sola?— si que estaba chiflada esta niña.

—Piénsalo como en tus asaltos. Yo llamo menos la atención, saldré en menos de 1 minuto… puedes tener el auto encendido.

—No estamos asaltando nada y si así fuera, no te dejaría entrar, tú te quedarías aquí a salvo como tiene que ser.

—Oye, sé cuidarme. Además todo está muy tranquilo, si hubieran policías te habrías dado cuenta ¿verdad?— en eso tenía razón, los policías son muy obvios y siempre dejan rastro.

—No se… Bella…

—Vamos, un poco de confianza, voy por esas llaves y regreso, es pan comido— salió sin que pudiera detenerla. Di un golpe en el asiento vacío.

¿Por qué rayos era tan permisivo con ella?

La vi cruzar la calle y entrar sin ser seguida por nadie. Busqué en mi tobillo, allí tenía bien camuflada un arma. Bajaría de inmediato si veía algún movimiento extraño.

La puerta de aquel establecimiento se abrió, iba a descender para abrirle la puerta en cuanto llegara.

Pero ella no salió.

En su lugar vi un rifle Guns de manufactura militar llevado por un tipo vestido de oscuro ¿Qué hacía un rifle así aquí?

Detrás de aquel un hombre, salió otro, luego otro y otro más.

¡Era una trampa! Y tenían a mi Bella sujeta y esposada.

Tome mi arma y bajé del auto dispuesto a disparar contra los malditos que se la llevaban como si fuese una criminal.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un instante, ella estaba lloraba. Hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza negativamente… me hacia señales…

¿Acaso no quería que me acercara? Yo debía protegerla.

Dude un momento entre seguir avanzando y detenerme… me dispararían sin dudar. ¿Ella sufriría si me mataban ante sus ojos?

¿Y si me entregaba?

Demasiado pronto la subieron en un auto que arrancó de inmediato, me quedé mirando como un idiota, todos los demás corrieron y se subieron en sus autos negros, dejaron la calle vacía, todo lo veía en cámara lenta.

Fui hacia mi auto dispuesto a seguirlos pero la maldita maquina no arrancó.

Maldije, golpee el timón y por primera vez en más de 15 años… lloré.

Me habían desgarrado el alma, me habían quitado lo que más amaba en el mundo, la única razón que tenía para vivir, si esto era vida.

Minutos después bajé del auto, entré en la desgraciada tienda y rompí todo a mi paso, tomé al tendero y lo arrojé contra los estantes.

Cuando vi a estaba cubierto de sangre puse un pie en su cuello.

— ¿Para quién trabajas JJ?

—No… yo soy… de Jenks.

—No mientas. ¡Tú eres el puto soplón!— grité.

— ¡No! Los federales llegaron de improviso. Alguien les dio el soplo— fui soltando su cuello para que respire. —Yo… creí que era una clienta pero cuando dijo JJ se le fueron encima, no le di la llave. Ellos… no sé como… sabían que vendrías. Llegaron hace dos horas, no podía hacer nada para avisarte. Masen, te juro por mis hijos que no tuve nada que ver.

—Dame la maldita llave— le apunté con el arma, sabía que si apretaba el gatillo me arrepentiría. Nunca maté a nadie por placer pero ahora no me importaba, aún así me contuve.

Salí de allí sin saber hacia dónde ir, desesperado y totalmente destruido.

.

.

.

**BELLA**

Me llevaron a un lugar extraño, no era la delegación, no había secretarias ni policías, todos vestían de negro. Me dolían las manos, las esposas eran bastante molestas. Pero cualquier cosas que me hagan, era lo de menos. Él estaba a salvo. Edward seguía libre.

Cambiar mi libertad por la suya no estaba tan mal. Sé que a no me condenarían a muerte. Sé de leyes, no pueden condenarme ni retenerme por mucho tiempo.

Abrieron una puerta, era un cuarto a medio iluminar, me empujaron dentro. El hombre que me llevaba no hablaba, en realidad nadie me habló desde que me capturaron, no me leyeron mis derechos ni me dijeron porqué me llevaban. Fácilmente podía demandarlos, a menos claro está, que sean federales.

Me sentaron en una silla todavía incómoda, alumbraron mi rostro con una lámpara potente. Alguien enorme entró a la habitación a paso veloz.

— ¿Dónde está?— gritó. Su rostro me asustó, no porque sea feo, en realidad podía decirse que era atractivo, salvo por esa mirada asesina. Tenía los cabellos oscuros, mentón cuadrado. Una piel muy blanca y parecía luchador. — ¿Dónde se esconde? ¡Contesta muñeca o me vas a obligar a proceder!— volvió a gritarme.

Apenas lo mire, sabía que no podían hacerme nada. No pueden implicarme, aún. Me tranquilizaba que fuese yo a la que atraparon y no a Edward. Casi muero cuando él trató de enfrentárseles. No, yo no podría vivir si él muriera.

— ¡Contéstame zorra!— sentí un fuerte dolor en mi mejilla izquierda, grité del susto.

¡El maldito me había abofeteado! Tomó mi barbilla y nuevamente gritó.

— ¡Dónde está!

—No… no lo sé— dije asustada

— ¿Dónde diablos dormiste con él?— volvió a abofetearme ahora en la otra mejilla. Mi cara debía estar hinchada. —No te oigo preciosa ¡no te oigo!— gritó sacudiéndome de los hombros, grité por el susto. Mis lágrimas caían sin control. Nunca me habían tratado así, ni siquiera mi madrastra me golpeó jamás.

— ¡Habla, donde está!— siguió sacudiéndome y abofeteándome a su gusto, yo sólo atinaba a temblar, llorar y gemir. Esto era una humillación, nadie tiene derecho de tratar así a un sospechoso, menos a una dama.

—Ya… ¡Ya debe estar muy lejos de aquí!— grité. Se detuvo a mirarme. — ¿No querías saber donde estaba?

El hombre temblaba de rabia, quise sonreír. Mi León siempre se les escapaba. Ni siquiera los federales podían atraparlo. Pero antes que la sonrisa se formara en mi rostro, él juntó sus manos, caminó hacia mí con el puño levantado…

Cerré los ojos.

Salí despedida hacia tras, caí sobre la silla. Me dolía terriblemente el rostro, no podía ver nada. Sentía que mi ojo derecho se había tapado. Rodé por el suelo después de caer de costado. La silla de metal me había lastimado.

Pero él no tenía suficiente. Me levantó del suéter para seguir golpeándome.

— ¡Cobarde!— grité llena de rabia y frustración. — ¡vuelve a hacerlo si quieres! Pero cuando mi Edward se entere como has golpeado a su chica ¿Sabes lo que va a hacer contigo? ¡No habrá lugar en la tierra donde puedas esconderte Félix!— grité recordando el nombre que Edward dio del jefe del FBI

—Así me gusta, habla cariño, habla, grita, gime para mí— sonrió. Qué asco me daba este hombre.

—Eres hombre muerto— me soltó de vuelta a la silla, retrocedió para examinarme.

—Eres valiente Isabella. Y muy hermosa. Creo que te torturaré de otra manera.

Tomó unas tijeras que estaban en la mesa, se acercó y cortó mi suéter.

—No me toques imbécil— quise forcejear peo sentí un dolor terrible en las manos. Me di cuenta que estaban sangrando. No podía ver bien, apenas tenía visión con un ojo.

–Así que Masen me conoce. Magnífico. Cuando se entere que me di un festín con su zorra de turno, espero que me busque.

No sé qué fue lo que más me indignó, que me llamara zorra, que iba a hacerme algo inmoral sólo para provocar a Edward.

Le escupí la en la cara.

—Lo vas a pagar, él no descansará hasta verte muerto— ya no le tenía miedo a este maldito agente. Haga lo que me haga, no iba a humillarme, yo era la mujer de Edward, ni toda la policía ni el FBI podían con él.

Félix sonrió mientras se limpiaba el rostro.

—Tienes agallas, primero mataré al tal Masen y después iré por ti. Vas a ser mía Isabella, lo quieras o no.

Se acercó, tomó mi blusa y tiró de ella, haciendo que los botones saltaran. Sus manos buscaban quitar mi brasiere.

Me retorcí y empecé a gritar con todas mis fuerzas, me tenía sujeta con una mano y buscaba llegar a mi boca, su aliento mentolado me estaba mareando.

La puerta se abrió de pronto, escuché gritos, pasos, forcejeos y dejé de sentirlo sobre mí.

Yo sólo lloraba, de rabia, de impotencia. Caí al piso nuevamente cuando Félix me soltó. Escuchaba palabrotas, reclamos, parece que le reclamaban algo. No quise ni pude prestar atención, me hice un ovillo en el suelo tratando de protegerme.

Pero alguien me levantó del suelo y soltaron mis manos.

— ¿Bella?– era la voz de Sam. Pronto escuché que alguien entró corriendo.

— Maldito federal imbécil, te matare ahora mismo— era la voz de Jake, me atreví a abrir el único ojo con el que podía ver. Jake veía con una escolta grande algunos de ellos se enfrentaron a los tres federales que había en la habitación a parte de Félix.

Jake alcanzó a golpearlo pero otros lo detuvieron.

Pronto mi amigo reparó en mí y su mirada cambió, se acercó y me tomó en sus brazos. Sam se quitó la chaqueta y me cubrió con ella.

—Bella ¿qué te han hecho?— gimió Jake.

Preferí cerrar los ojos y recostar la cabeza en su hombro para no tener que dar explicaciones. En el trayecto me quedé dormida.

.

Desperté en una camilla dura, parecía estar en una enfermería. Temblé al recordar todo lo que había pasado.

—Tranquila… calma Bella— esa voz, me giré a verlo. Me sonrió.

—Doctor Cullen— yo también le sonreí.

—Carlisle, solo Carlisle. Te he revisado, estás bien, me alegro que todavía no me soltaran, así pude atenderte.

— ¿Estamos en…?— miré hacia todos lados.

—En la central de policías, el comisario te trajo porque no quería llevarte al hospital, así que me ofrecí a atenderte.

— ¿Todavía lo tienen detenido aquí? No es justo— estaba molesta por todo lo que les hacían pasar a ellos.

—Esme está en casa. A mi todavía no me sueltan porque planean obligar a Edward a entregarse, cambiándolo conmigo— parecía triste. — ¿Qué te hicieron?— preguntó.

—Fueron los del FBI. Félix Hoover. Me… golpeó y quería…— no pude seguir hablando, empecé a llorar.

—Tranquila. Perdona por favor— se le quebró la voz.

— ¿Perdonarle qué?— dije enjugando mis lágrimas.

—Todo lo que tienes que pasar por mi hijo.

—No hay nada que perdonar Carlisle. Edward es mi vida, estoy feliz que esta vez no lo atraparan. Todo era una trampa. No me importa lo que me pase mientras que Edward esté bien. Puedo resistir lo que sea— traté de sonreír pero me salió muy mal.

—No está bien, no— dijo tristemente. Escuchamos pasos, Carlisle se alejó, yo me quedé quieta y cerré los ojos.

— ¿Cómo está?— era Jake.

—A punto de despertar, no tiene heridas, sólo un ojo morado, las mejillas hinchadas y las muñecas magulladas, pero no creo que pueda usar sus manos por un tiempo. Estará bien— le dijo secamente.

— ¿La revisó? Quiero saber si el maldito ese…

—No la han ultrajado si es lo que quiere saber.

—Bien. Pero está muy delgada. Seguramente el malnacido de su hijo la tenía encerrada y sin comer— Jake se acercó a mí, me acarició una mejilla.

Pensaba que Edward me había ¿secuestrado?

—No puedo hacer nada ahora. El FBI presiona, voy a tener que llevarla a la prisión y dejarla allí. Dicen que como medida preventiva. He peleado todo lo que he podido, al menos van a dejar que mis guardias la custodien allá y ninguno de esos tipos se le acercarán ni siquiera para interrogarla. Bella ¿por qué tenías que involucrarte con ese maldito?

Su voz parecía desesperada. Me sentía tan mal con Jake, le había ocultado tantas cosas. Él todavía confiaba en mí. Si supiera la verdad me odiaría.


	16. EN LA DESESPERACIÓN HAY ESPERANZA

**ENEMIGO PÚBLICO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**EN LA DESESPERACIÓN HAY ESPERANZA**

* * *

**EDWARD**

Me sentía como un león enjaulado, iba de aquí para allá en la habitación que me había conseguido Jasper.

Ya eran tres días sin saber de mi Bella. Tres días en los que no había podido dormir ni comer. Había bebido más de lo necesario.

—Cálmate Edward, el abogado llegará pronto.

Jasper había enviado un abogado, a nombre de Alice. Con lo cual nadie podía relacionarlo conmigo. Pero el tipo era uno de los que trabajaba para Jenks. Con quien tenía una conversación pendiente. Ni siquiera me había molestado en pasar por el correo para buscar el recado sobre el nuevo trabajo.

Sin Bella no nada tenía sentido.

El tipo, muy bien vestido, entró rápido. Nos miró preocupado.

—Buenos días, nadie me ha seguido, he tomado cuatro automóviles y despisté al FBI en una gasolinera, por si les importa.

Caminó y dejó su portafolio en la mesa. No contesté el saludo, no sabía si era de fiar.

–Carta para el señor Masen de parte de la señorita Swan— sacó un papel, de inmediato me levanté y se lo arrebaté, corrí a la ventana a leerlo, no parecía su letra.

_"Querido Edward no intentes liberarme por favor._

_Ve a algún lugar donde estés a salvo y espérame allí,_

_un año no es mucho tiempo, volveremos a estar juntos"_

Era todo, no había nada más. Leí aquella nota más de 10 veces.

—Un buen consejo si me lo preguntan. Lo siento, tuve que escribirlo yo mismo, pero ella me lo dictó. Sus manos todavía no están bien. Y me temo que no saldrá de allí en este año y parte del próximo. El FBI pide dos años por cooperar contigo, la policía no la ha acusado formalmente. Puedo hacer que le den la mitad de lo que el FBI quiere. Pero no creo que pueda sacarla antes del año.

— ¿Qué?— grité. — ¿Un año? ¿Qué quiso decir con que sus manos todavía no están bien?— estaba hecho un loco, no sabía qué hacer, sólo quería romper todo a mi paso.

—Lo siento. Ella pidió que no se lo dijera— el abogado se levantó para irse pero le corté el paso.

— ¿Quiere seguir viviendo verdad?— lo levanté del suelo por las solapas de su costoso traje.

—Tranquilo Edward— Jasper puso una de sus manos en mi hombro.

—Jasper, explícale civilizadamente a este señor que debe decirme todo lo que sabe o no va a salir entero de aquí— amenacé soltándolo, caminé hacia la mesa.

—Verá licenciado, Edward no tiene la virtud de la paciencia y está hablando en serio. No le pido que revele lo que Bella le haya dicho. Sólo lo que sepa extraoficialmente— el hombre me miró renuente.

—Bueno. Creo que ya es hora que ese tipo pague, no es la primera vez que se le pasa la mano con un testigo. Félix Hoover la torturó en el primer interrogatorio. Intentó ultrajarla. La policía llegó a tiempo, creo que el jefe de policía es amigo de la señorita Swan por eso la protege de esa forma, tiene gente cuidándola dentro de la prisión y el FBI no puede acercarse— explicó de manera serena.

Yo no me podía creer lo que escuchaba. Félix… la primera persona que mataría mirándole a los ojos y lo disfrutaría.

— ¿Qué? Malditos federales— Jasper se sentó, parecía furioso pero nada comparado con lo que yo sentía, en mi mente imaginaba mil y un torturas que podría utilizarlas cuando atrape a ese agente. Era hombre muerto.

—Necesito información del tal Félix— dije sin desesperarme. No podía dar un paso en falso. Sabía que iría a buscarlo.

—Isabella me dijo que no quería venganzas— lo miré directo a los ojos. –Mañana envío con un mensajero el expediente de Hoover. —Masen, Jenks me dio un recado para ti. Dice que el soplón es de los tuyos, no tiene nada que ver con los federales. Te esperara en dos días en el lugar señalado, no faltes.

—No me interesa el trabajo de Jenks— dije despectivamente.

—Creo que te conviene. Yo llevo más de dos años asesorándolo en ese golpe, es algo que a todos nos jubilará. Y tú más que nadie necesita dinero ahora. ¿Cómo crees que sacarás a Isabella de allí? ¿Acaso vas a esperar un año por ella? Yo que tú me embarcaba en ese asalto, conseguía una buena tajada y le pagaba a todos los maleantes del país para asaltar esa prisión y llevarme a mi mujer como en la edad media. Pero como siempre digo, es mi humilde opinión. Buenas tardes señores— se despidió y se fue igual de rápido que como llegó.

—Creo que tiene razón Edward. Para sacar a Bella necesitamos a todos los que conozcamos de nuestra parte. Y eso sólo lo conseguiremos con mucho dinero. Habrá que sobornar, crear una gran distracción, no sé tal vez volar la estación de policías de la ciudad, incendiar algún edificio.

—Bien. Me parece bien. Pero mañana iré a ver a Félix.

—No. Es muy pronto, él te está esperando. Sería suicidio, no te acompañaremos— amenazó.

—No pedí tu ayuda.

—Edward, sin nosotros sabes que será difícil.

— ¡No sé en quien confiar! Hay un soplón y es de los míos.

—Somos tus amigos.

— ¿Todos? ¿Qué me dices de esa rata asquerosa que vive con ustedes?

—Tengo a Mike bajo control, no lo pierdo de vista.

—Y que hay de Ben, o de Emmett.

—No es justo… y lo sabes, no puedes desconfiar de nosotros…

—Yo no tengo amigos pantera. Son sólo compañeros de asaltos. Estoy solo.

No quería que me acompañaran, lo mejor era hacer todo por mi cuenta.

Esperé con ansias, el siguiente día. El sobre llegó temprano. Era sólo una hija escrita a máquina sin firma.

_"Felix Hoover, graduado en derecho de la Universidad George Washington. Asumió la dirección del FBI en 1924, posiblemente por envenenar a su predecesor. "Elimina" a su competencia sin piedad. Han tratado de destituirlo tres veces pero ni el mismo presidente puede hacerlo ya que sabe todas las cochinadas de los senadores y demás políticos. Anticomunista, antisemita, soltero, se presume que es homosexual pero no ha sido probado. Sin padres ni hermanos, su único amigo y su posible pareja es Demetri Tolson. Revolucionó la manera de actuar de los federales, adquiriendo tecnología para investigaciones y armas automáticas para el FBI._

_Demetri Tolson también se encuentra en la ciudad, hospedado en el Hotel Allerton, Av Michigan Norte 606._

_Suerte Masen"_

También incluía una foto del tal Demetri. Era todo lo que necesitaba, un punto débil de Félix.

Esa misma tarde salí hacia el lugar. Sabía que ese hotel quedaba cerca de la oficina de los Federales pero no me importaba. Me cubrí bien con un sombrero de ala ancha y un abrigo grande.

Llegué frente al hotel y me senté a esperar. Dos horas después los vi llegar. Félix entró pero el tal Demetri se quedó fuera.

Era mi oportunidad.

Bajé de del auto. Llegué muy cerca, tenía mi arma en la mano sin el seguro dentro de mi bolsillo.

Caminé hacia mi víctima, lo tenía a pasos de distancia, no podía fallar.

El sonido de un explosivo me sacó del trance y un cosquilleo en mi pierna derecha me hizo desequilibrarme. Caí hacia adelante.

—Totalmente predecible. El león es fácil de cazar.

Era Félix, volvió a dispararme, ahora en el pecho. Agradecí en el alma llevar el chaleco puesto aún así me dolió terriblemente.

Pero estaba perdido. El maldito me tenía a metros de distancia, nada le impedía volarme la cabeza.

Rodé por los escalones, tratando de llegar a mi coche. Escuché gritar a Félix pidiendo refuerzos.

Un auto estacionó muy cerca de mí y empezó el tiroteo. Tomé mi arma a pesar del dolor que me quemaba en la pierna, apunté hacia Hoover pero respondió y casi me da a mí. En realidad falló por proteger a Demetri.

Algunos federales salieron del hotel, alguien me tomó de una pierna y me jalo.

— ¡Ayúdame Mike!— era la voz de Emmett. Me subieron a un auto y salimos veloces de allí. Mientras que detrás de nosotros todavía escuchaba la alarma policial y mas disparos.

— ¿Está bien?— escuché a Ben.

—Está sangrando. Tenemos que llevarlo al médico— gritó Emmett.

—Debemos perderlos ahora, agárrense bien— sentí que el coche se movía hacia todos lados, debíamos ir a gran velocidad.

Pensaba en lo inútil que había sido al tratar de matar a Félix o a su amante yo solo.

Si, había sido un idiota. Esto me ganaba por desesperado, me lo merecía.

Llegamos a algún lugar, me bajaron, me acomodaron en una camilla. Alguien me inyectó algo y me fui quedando dormido.

.

Al despertar escuché el sonar de metales, parecía que tiraban herramientas al piso. Traté de incorporarme.

—Tranquilo jefe, todo está bien. Estas entero, magullado, con una pierna herida pero entero— era Emmett que me sujetó del pecho contra la cama haciéndome aullar de dolor.

—Lo siento jefe— se rió.

— ¿Dónde estoy?— Pregunte

—Donde el doc reencauchador. Ya sabes, el que trabaja para la mafia. Es bueno, acaba de borrarte las huellas dactilares. Deja que termine su trabajo. Sentí un piquete en el brazo.

— ¡Ouch!— grité.

—Es para la infección jefe, no queremos que se infecte la herida ¿verdad?

— ¿Me borraron las huellas?— pregunté.

—Jefe todos tenemos las huellas borradas, los cabrones de FBI ahora se les da por analizar los deditos a todo el mundo. Las mías me las borré hace un año solo que yo use algo caliente, este buen médico usa acido, ni te dolió. Aprovechamos para borrar las de Mike y Ben también. Jasper no quiso, dice que sus manos van a ser más toscas.

— ¿Mike esta aquí?— grité.

—Sí. El pobre está dormido, le dieron en un hombro y perdió un diente al caer en la vereda— y yo había dudado e todos. Aun dudaba pero me habían demostrado que eran mis amigos. Tonto Edward.

— ¿Nadie más resultó herido?— pregunté.

—No. Pero haremos correr el rumor que te han operado.

— ¿Operado?

—Ya sabes la cirugía estética. Muchos se han hecho, para parecer otras personas. Se tiñen el cabello, se agrandan la bemba, borran cicatrices. Diremos que te han hecho la cirugía así todos esperaran ver a un Edward rubio y diferente— se rió de buena gana. Yo solo quería descansar.

—Debo ir por el sobre de Jenks— dije tratando de incorporarme nuevamente— Emmett me volvió a empujar hacia la camilla.

— ¡Ay! Carajo ya entendí—grité de dolor.

—Jasper ya fue por eso. No tarda. ¿Así que asaltarás un tren sin nosotros? Me siento relegado Edward, te di mis mejores años ¿y así me pagas?— empezó a hacer teatro y a burlarse.

—Es algo gordo ni yo mismo sé dónde y quienes estarán— traté de excusarme.

—Jas dice que estará Riley Karpin. Si ese loco va yo no entro. Es un demente. James y Félix son bebes de pecho al lado de Riley. Pero si tu objetivo de participar en ese asalto es sacar dinero para liberar a Bella de esa prisión estamos contigo.

Una hora después me llevaron a la casa donde se escondían. Jasper me entregó el sobre. Tenía que reunirme mañana por la noche en un centro de juego.

Todo el maldito día me dolió la pierna y soporté sin quejarme pues los muchachos se negaban a llevarme. Tampoco los necesitaba, así que preferí pedirle a Jasper que me aplicara algo para el dolor.

No quería que nadie me viera cojear, menos Jenks. Llegué a tiempo y caminé lentamente para disimular mi cojera.

—Edward, bienvenido, al final de la reunión conversamos de temas personales. Déjame presentarte a Riley Karpis, el mejor asaltante de trenes del país y del mundo. Riley el es Edward Masen el mejor asaltante de bancos… del país y del mundo. ¿Ya se conocían?— Jenks parecía estar feliz de reunirnos.

—De vista— dije mirando con cuidado a Riley.

—Es increíble que nunca hayan trabajado juntos… Dios los crea… y Jenks los junta. Quiero ver quién podrá evitar que ese tren sea mío. Ahora que los tengo reunidos, quiero explicarles. El tren parte de Washington DC, lo interceptarán en el tramo entre Nashville y Arkansas— nos mostró un plano. –Aquí en este lugar Jackson.

— ¿Qué trae?— dijo Riley secamente.

—Lo de los lingotes es falso, no les voy a tentar con oro, me robarían. Papeles, documentos. Cosas de mucho valor para mí. Quiero que entren allí, detengan ese tren, saquen el contenido de la caja fuerte y me lo traigan. Solo serán ustedes dos. No quiero más gente en esto. Confío en que no hagas de las tuyas Riley, no quiero ningún secuestro, ni asesinatos. Si pueden hacerlo sin que nadie se entere será mejor.

— ¿Cómo llegamos allá?— pregunté.

—Los llevaré en mi avión privado hasta Nashville, allí tomarán el expreso. El asalto será exactamente en seis semanas. ¿Confío en que llegarán enteros allí?

—Si— dijimos a la vez.

—Entonces, cuidado, silencio y secreto. Si me entero que alguno de ustedes ha hablado lo saco del negocio.

Terminamos la conversación y me quedé con Jenks.

—Edward los federales tienen un soplón y no es de los míos, ya he preguntado a mi gente, con una pistola en la cabeza.

—Confío en mi banda— le dije.

—Está bien. Pero mientras no sepas quien te traiciona no les confíes esto. Y aléjate de Félix Hoover, no quiero que el desgraciado me eche a perder mi negocio. Solo a ti te lo diré, el contenido de esa caja fuerte no son solo papeles. Riley se encargará de crear distracción. Yo estaré en ese vagón, me alcanzaras a mí… los diamantes.

— ¿Diamantes? ¿En un expreso de pasajeros?

—Me ha costado mucho la información. Solo tú accederás a esa caja fuerte. No me falles, serás bien recompensado. Por cierto, exactamente en un mes te enviaré en un maletín, los planos del tren, dinero y las posibles claves de la caja fuerte.

— ¿En un mes?

—Te haré llegar el mensaje.

Salí de allí muy cansado, quería dormir. El dolor de la pierna era insoportable, había disimulado bien mi cojera.

— ¿Masen, estás herido?— Riley me dio alcance en el estacionamiento, al parecer era muy detallista.

—Una bala en la pierna, nada grave.

— ¿Es cierto que trataste de matar a Hoover?— preguntó.

— ¿Qué nadie puede guardar un maldito secreto en esta ciudad?— me quejé.

—No lo creo. Sólo pregunto por si quieres trabajar conmigo. Para acabar con Félix Hoover hace falta un buen plan y somos dos contra uno.

—No quiero ayuda en esto— me subí al auto.

—No te la ofrezco, solo unir fuerzas. Yo también tengo una cuenta pendiente con ese puto federal. Mató a mi Bree. Ella estaba embarazada. Me habían detenido en una redada y el maldito fue a interrogarla. Personalmente quiero fondearlo en el lago Michigan, no sé qué planes tengas tu— sonrió de manera bestial.

— ¿Podemos torturarlo primero?—le sonreí.

—Cuenta con ello. Después de lo del tren, Félix será nuestro próximo trabajo.

Llegué a casa a rastras, me dolía demasiado la pierna, debía tomarme más pastillas para dormir y descansar todo lo que pudiera.

Sólo me quedaba esperar pero iba a ser difícil y casi desesperante.

.

.

.

**BELLA**

Tres semanas habían pasado desde que el FBI me atrapó y torturó. Los días pasaban lentamente y estaba acostumbrando a la rutina de la cárcel.

Levantarme, bañarme, salir a dar unas vueltas para recibir el sol porque ya estábamos en verano y luego ayudaba unas horas en la enfermería.

No estaba tan mal, nadie me molestaba, tenía una celda privada y siempre estaba vigilada por la gente de Jake.

La comida era mala, olía a rayos pero nunca faltaba.

Sam estaba siempre cerca de mí, al igual que Jared, Paul y otros policías más. Debido a eso pocas internas se me acercaban. Además el rumor que era la mujer de Masen se propagó entre las reclusas y sólo me miraban con curiosidad. Me atrevería a decir que con respeto.

Cuando podía obtener un periódico, mis manos temblaban.

No había indicio de Edward desde hacía dos semanas. Cuando atacó a Félix. Según el FBI lo hirieron de muerte. Pero los diarios eran más positivos y le enviaban sus buenos deseos. Era gracioso leer algunas columnas de los diarios. "Nuestro León justiciero" le llamaban algunos. "El enemigo público número uno de este sistema podrido" decían otros. Ningún diario le llamaba criminal, asaltante o proscrito. Para toda la gente de la ciudad era la policía y el FBI los malos de este cuento.

Me preguntaba que estaría haciendo ahora. ¿En dónde se escondería? ¿Ya habría contactado a Jenks? ¿Ya estaría preparando su último asalto?

Quizás le resultaba más fácil moverse sin mí. Yo sólo le estorbaría.

—Buenos días Bella. Qué te parece si me ayudas hoy a hacer torundas…son bolitas de algodón— dijo Charlotte la enfermera a la que ayudaba. Era más joven que yo y muy buena. Me había tomado cariño.

—Sí, claro, te ayudo.

Toda la mañana me entretuve en hacer esas bolitas de algodón. Almorcé muy poco porque el brócoli parecía podrido.

En la tarde tuve visita. Mis dos amigas. Venían a verme una vez por semana.

—Bella, estás pálida ¿comes bien?— preguntó Alice.

—Sí. Pero la comida es muy fea— me quejé. Rosalie me miraba desde lejos. Últimamente la veía muy callada. – ¿Te sucede algo Rose?— pregunté.

—Si te digo te vas a deprimir Bella— respiró profundamente.

—Habla por favor— le pedí.

—Estoy saliendo con alguien— me dijo, no le veía lo malo.

—Me parece bien amiga. A menos que estés saliendo con mi Edward no creo que me deprima que tengas pareja— le dije.

Pero ella en lugar de sonreír por mi broma agachó la cabeza. ¿Acaso ella…? No.

—No es eso Bella ¿Cómo crees? Está bien te lo contaré— respiró profundamente.

Me dio la sensación que iba a decirme algo que me lastimaría, me senté por as dudas.

—Te oigo Rose.

— Conocí a un hombre divino, hace un par de meses, en el club. Me invitó a cenar varias veces, se portó como todo un caballero, nada de propasarse ni de propuestas indecentes. Pero ayer por primera vez acepté ir con él. Tú sabes, me llevó a su casa a pasar la noche. Y pues, hoy por la mañana, cuando salía de allí. Me encontré a Edward.

— ¿Qué? ¿Lo viste? ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Cómo esta? ¿Te dijo algo? ¡Habla Rose!— estaba eufórica

—Estaba con Tanya— dijo ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Tanya, la del club. Ambos estaban desayunando. Yo por supuesto no dije nada, creo que él ni me miró pero yo pude verlo bien. Emmett, mi novio tampoco sabe que yo soy tu amiga.

—¿Solo estaban desayunado?—pregunté tímidamente, no oí que me dijo de su novio, sólo pensaba en Edward junto a Tanya.

—Bueno… ella estaba en bata. Y… hablaban sobre salir al cine. Parece que la golfa vive allí.

Sin previo aviso y para asombro de ellas e incluso el mío, empecé a llorar, no podía contenerme, las lágrimas caían aunque yo no estaba del todo triste ni me creía que ellos estaban juntos. Era la impotencia de no poder salir, de no poder estar al lado del hombre que amaba, creo.

—Bella, no estamos segura si ellos están juntos. ¡Ay Rose mira como la pusiste! Ahora mismo te vas a preguntarle al tal Emmett sobre ellos— le gritó Alice.

—Pero mi osito se fue a Indiana, a una carrera de autos— dijo Rose triste.

—Pues Jasper no me ha dicho nada al respecto. Él viene a visitarme cuando puede, casi nunca habla de los robos o de sus amigos. Dice que no es seguro que yo sepa nada, así la policía nunca podrá relacionarnos.

Pero yo seguía llorando sin detenerme. Era muy raro. Se la pasaron toda la visita tratando de consolarme, recién pude parar cuando se marcharon.

Esa noche no probé bocado, otra vez la comida estaba pasada. Solo comí unas frutas que mis amigas me habían traído.

Me sentí peor los días siguientes, parecía que había enfermado. Mi estómago no soportaba nada. Hasta me habían dado una cubeta para que pudiese vomitar en las noches. Seguramente había cogido alguna enfermedad por comerme las frutas sin lavarlas o aquella comida pasada.

Cada día estaba peor.

Una mañana sin avisar recibí una visita. Casi me echo a llorar otra vez al ver quién era. La madre de Ángela, mi antigua jefa.

—Buenos días Bella. Espero que no te moleste pero he decidido que tu caso pase al bufete, no me gusta que otras personas que no te quieren te defiendan— me sonrió.

—Creo que no debería señora— le dije avergonzada.

—Si debo. Eres como una hija, te vi crecer, estudiar y amanecerte al lado Ángela.

—Gracias— suspiré.

—El FBI te acusa, la policía se abstiene. Pero yo debo saber la verdad Bella. Para defenderte mejor necesito la verdad— me sonrió.

—Señora, le agradezco pero creo que el abogado que tengo…

—Es un hombre y no puede comprender… ¿Tu novio, con el que salías, creo que alguna vez te oí mencionarlo, Edward… es Masen el asaltante?— preguntó.

Agaché la cabeza. No me gustaba que le llamaran asaltante.

—Comprendo. A todas nos puede pasar. Vi su historial, parece alguien que le llegó a hastiar la sociedad, no un asesino.

—Edward no es malo.

—Yo no lo sé. Tengo aquí una contrademanda. Vamos a acusar a Félix Hoover de haber intentado ultrajarte, tengo testimonios firmados de miembros de la policía. Vamos a canjear tu libertad a cambio de no acusar al jefe del FBI. Sé que no lograríamos nada con esta demanda porque perderíamos cualquier juicio, él tiene sus métodos. Pero si amenazamos con ir a los medios será suficiente, ya tiene demasiados rumores en su contra.

— ¿Y podré salir pronto?

—Sí. Creo que en un mes máximo. Puedo batallar por un arresto en tu domicilio, donde puedes estar más cómoda. Pero creo que tu licencia para ejercer la has perdido para siempre— dijo tristemente. Para mí era un precio bajo por mi libertad.

—Está bien, no se sienta mal. Yo sabía que esto podía pasar.

—Vamos a necesitar tu confesión por escrito. Desde que Masen te secuestró del departamento ¿Dónde vivieron esos días?

—Él no me saco de allí. Yo me fui por mis propios medios. Él sólo me encontró— confesé.

—Tal vez esto no te lo enseñaron en la facultad pero… vamos a hacer que tu confesión sea lo más provechosa posible. Masen te secuestró. ¿A dónde te llevó luego?

—A un departamento en las afueras de la ciudad.

— ¿Reconoces el lugar?

—No muy bien, era de noche y no salimos de allí en tres días.

—Eso está mejor. ¿Te llevó a algún otro lugar?

— A una cabaña en el bosque.

—Bien. El día que te detuvieron ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—Entré a una tienda, él tenía un contacto allí que me daría algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—No lo sé— mentí. –El sólo me dijo que entrara y preguntara por un tal JJ.

— ¿Él llevaba un arma cuando te pidió eso?

—Sí. Siempre tenía un arma consigo.

—Excelente. Eso se llama coacción. Una cosa más pero es algo personal ¿Tuvieron relaciones sexuales durante ese tiempo?—enrojecí hasta la raíz de mis cabellos.

—Si— dije tímidamente.

—Ajá, no lo podría llamar violación, ya veré que se me ocurre. ¿Por cierto te has hecho alguna prueba de embarazo?— preguntó.

Pero no era necesario, cuando me fui llevé los óvulos que me dio aquella doctora hace meses. Y los usé… salvo… el último día porque me robaron el bolso.

—No—dije algo asustada.

—Que te los practiquen pronto. Es necesario. Volveré mañana, voy a introducir estos peles hoy mismo.

Me quedé preocupada pensando en tantas cosas.

.

Al día siguiente fui a ver a Charlotte, me asomé a su puerta con poco valor para entrar.

— ¿Bella? Pasa ¿vienes a ayudarme?— me sonrió.

—Pues… no exactamente. Quería, tal vez tu… puedas hacerme un favor…— dije titubeando.

—Claro, lo que quieras.

—Necesito una prueba de embarazo— agaché la cabeza roja como un tomate.

—Puedo sacarte sangre y enviarla analizar, demorará unos días ¿tienes sospechas?— me preguntó algo confundida.

—Sí, últimamente no me he sentido bien y mi abogada lo sugirió, creo que no es mala idea.

—Entonces ven.

Me senté en la camilla, me sacó un poco de sangre, me dieron mareos cuando olí el líquido que salió de mi cuerpo. Ella se dio cuenta, me recostó y trajo un algodón empapado de alguna solución.

— ¿Bella... ya estás mejor?— preguntó.

—Si gracias, es que me marea la sangre— me excusé.

—El lunes tendremos los resultados, espero que sean solo sospechas infundadas— me dijo con tristeza.

—Yo también— regresé a mi celda.

Fueron los días más angustiantes, casi no probé bocado, estaba my nerviosa. Le lunes me levanté temprano y después de tomar un poco de sol fui a la enfermería otra vez.

—Bella siéntate— me dijo Charlotte, las piernas me temblaban.

— ¿Tienes el resultado?— pregunté tímidamente.

—Sí. Es positivo. Según los análisis, estas gestando— un estremecimiento me recorrió todo el cuerpo.

No sabía si llorar o reír. Pero definitivamente de alegría. Un bebé. Mío y de Edward.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte quien es el padre?— me miró algo confundida, luego su expresión cambió. –Oh, no me digas que siempre ese bruto del FBI...

— ¡No!— grité indignada.

— ¿Entonces, es tu amigo, el policía?— parecía que iba a tener que confesar.

—Tampoco.

—Rayos… entonces… bueno algo he oído de ti, cuando te trajeron. ¿Es cierto que Masen te secuestró?

—Su nombre es Edward y no me secuestró. Lo amo y él a mi— le dije muy orgullosa.

—¿Ese hijo que esperas… es de Masen? ¿El famoso asaltante de bancos?— preguntó asombrada.

—Si— sonreí.

—Carambas. Pero… es que… vas a pasar muchas penurias si lo tienes en prisión.

—Saldré pronto Charlotte, en serio no te preocupes, estaremos bien.

Todo el día me la pasé feliz, me obligué a comer a pesar de sentir nauseas, necesitaba engordar un poco, así de flacucha no podría nutrir bien al hijo de Edward.

¿Y si fuese una niña? Sería linda, con los cabellos cobrizos como los de su padre y sus ojitos verdes.

Necesitaba lana para tejer y mucha tela para hacer sus ropitas. ¡Estaba tan emocionada!

Y cuando Edward se entere. Sé que se alegrará mucho.

Que rabia, la resbalosa esa de Tanya ahora estaba muy cerca de él. Imaginaba que no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad de tirarse en su brazos y yo aquí enjaulada.

Pero ya me iba a escuchar cuando salga, la de cosas que le diría. Bruja, ofrecida. Desayunando con mi marido en bata.

_"Tranquila Bella que la cólera no le hace bien al bebé"_

Un bebé, mi hijo. ¡Voy a ser madre!

Tenía tanto miedo y a la vez esto me daba fuerza para enfrentar lo que sea.

No más la Bella tímida.

Ahora debería ser muy fuerte y decidida. Tenía que luchar por dos. No iba a permitir que mi bebé naciera en esta prisión.


	17. CONVIRTIÉNDOME EN LEYENDA

**ENEMIGO PÚBLICO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**CONVIRTIÉNDOME EN LEYENDA**

* * *

**EDWARD**

—Buen día campeón— escuché una voz conocida y femenina. Me incorporé de golpe para encontrar a Tanya con una bandeja de comida, al lado de mi cama.

—Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunté.

—Aquí vivo. Eleazar me echo de casa, ya sabes, ahora anda en otros negocios— sonrió con tristeza.

—Lo siento…si fue por mi culpa— me excusé

—No, no. Yo misma me fui con la cabeza en alto y pues… necesitaba quedarme en algún lugar. Ya no estoy en el club, sólo soy maquillista, al menos estudie algo mientras duro la abundancia.

— ¿Cómo te dejaron quedarte?

—Ah. No te ofendas Edward, tú nunca me hiciste caso. Estoy con Mike— casi me atraganto con el jugo. Así que Mike y Tanya. Qué alivio.

—No me ofendo, no hay resentimientos, me alegra que seas feliz… con Mike— dije sin podérmelo creer.

—¿Suena extraño verdad? Las vueltas que da la vida. Siempre creía que un día caerías pero ya me di por vencida— sonrió.

—Me alegro por ustedes— me eché un buen bocado de tostadas. Moría de hambre.

—Bueno, me voy a cambiarle las gasas. Todavía no cierra su herida y tiene la cara hinchada, dice que va a mandarse a poner un diente de oro para sustituir el que perdió. Provecho— salió sin decir más.

Tanya siempre fue muy buena y atenta con la banda, sabía que sus intenciones conmigo eran serias pero yo nunca pude corresponderle, yo siempre vivía esperando, hasta que Bella llegó. Mi Bella. Ahora en prisión por mi culpa, jamás me lo perdonaré.

Los días pasaban lentos, me dediqué a escribir para matar las horas. Ni era muy bueno pero eso me mantenía ocupado.

A veces salíamos a algún bosque con los chicos para practicar nuestra puntería. Mi pierna sanaba bien, ya no dolía.

Este encierro me estaba matando. Quería tener a mi mujer conmigo y pronto. Me parecieron años aquellas semanas, hasta que por fin el mensaje de Jenks llegó.

"El martes en el Teatro Biograph. La función es: Enemigo público número 1. Ve con amigos" sonreí al leer la nota. Siempre si iba a ver a Clark Gable, a Bella le encantaría.

Como cada mañana encontré el desayuno servido. Tanya era buena cocinera por eso los chicos no decían nada. Mike se había recuperado totalmente, gracias a sus cuidados. Debo confesar que también le tomé cariño, todos los días cambiaba mis gasas y se acordaba de darme las pastillas para la infección.

— ¿Crees que podrías comprarme boletos para la función en el Biograph del martes a las 5 pm?— le pedí a ella pues salía regularmente y no levantaba sospechas.

—Claro. Esa película debe ser sensacional ¿sabes que se han inspirado en ti? –Sonrió— ¿Irás solo?— preguntó.

—No. ¿Quisieras acompañarme? Tu, algunas amigas, y no sé, tal vez Mike. Emmett está de viaje con Ben para lo de las carrera y Jasper regresa de New York la próxima semana.

—Ah sí me encantaría ir, le diré a una de mis hermanas, ellas están viviendo en el centro de la ciudad.

—Excelente— terminé mi café y fui a dar una vuelta por la casa. Hacía calor, me senté como siempre en la terraza a escribir mis memorias. Soñaba con que algún día mis nietos las leyeran. Sonreí, ni siquiera tengo hijos y ya pienso en nietos. Pero en todos mis pensamientos, estaba Bella presente. Los dos juntos, con una gran familia. Hijos, nietos, perros…

Rogaba al cielo que este tiempo pase pronto, poder salir bien de ese gran golpe y llevármela lejos. Casarnos, tener hijos. Vivir una vida a su lado y llegar a hacernos viejos.

Al caer el sol y casi en tinieblas decidí hacer una visita a una de las delegaciones que la policía había puesto expresamente para atraparme "Escuadrón Masen" decía la puerta. Era el único momento en que podía atreverme a salir, así que aproveché.

Entré a fisgonear, quizás era una locura hacer esto pero me atraía el peligro, además quería saber cuánto pedían por mí. Debo haber incrementado mi valor después del último ataque del FBI.

Vaya, diez mil dólares. ¿Tan poco valgo?

Había fotografías y planos de los bancos, parecía que alguien se encargaba de estudiar cada uno de mis asaltos. Una pintura de mi predecesor y la antigua banda, como la conocí. Y al lado, fotos de todos aquellos chicos que me enseñaron tantas cosas, todos ya muertos.

Como ha pasado el tiempo, casi 6 años en esta vida. Vi caer a muchos de ellos. Llegar a los nuevos, con los que formé mi propia banda. Jasper o pantera, vino del sur. Había formado parte de otra banda luego que el ejército lo echara. Me pareció un excelente estratega. Gracias a él nunca me atraparon. Emmett, el oso, había sido cazador. Era el más fuerte y alegre del grupo. Ben, cobra, era sumamente rápido al volante. Gracias a él pudimos escapar muchas veces. Y Mike, el avechucho, creo que nunca recordaría que pájaro es. Él sólo era un niño cobarde que no había estudiado nada y no le encontraba otra solución a sus problemas de dinero, que los asaltos. Aún así le estoy agradecido por arriesgar su vida por mí.

Seguí husmeando, había un mural lleno de fotos de la penitenciaría de Power Croint, allí estaba yo abrazando al hombrecito que moderaba las preguntas. Me veía tan cómico.

Más lejos estaban las fotos de los que suponían integraban mi banda, estaba la fotografía de Emmett, la de James y otros tipos que conocía de vista.

Y más abajo, tres fotos de Bella. Una donde tenía el rostro magullado, casi la saco y la rompo de la rabia que me causaba. En las otras dos, estaba vestida con traje presidiaria, una de frente y otra de costado. Aún así se veía hermosa.

"Pronto mi amor, pronto podré ir por ti. Volaré esa prisión si es necesario… sólo espérame"

Escuché pasos cerca y me tensé, llevé una mano a mi arma pero los pasos se hicieron más suaves. Miré de reojo, ocho policías estaban rodeando una radio, al parecer un partido importante se estaba llevando a cabo.

— ¿Cómo van?— pregunté en voz alta, definitivamente soy un demente pero me hacía gracia que en el lugar en el que supuestamente me conocían mejor, nadie volteara a verme. Menuda sorpresa se habrían llevado.

—3 a 2 para los Cubs pero los yanquis están dando lucha— escuché que me contestaron.

"Y Brosca le pegó a la bola ¿podrá Daniels llegar a completar la corrida con esa pierna herida?" escuché al comentarista de la radio.

—Sí, sí, eso— gritaban todos.

Era momento de salir, demasiada adrenalina para una sola noche. Regresé a la casa.

.

El martes llegó pronto. Me tomé mi tiempo en vestirme y afeitarme. Recientemente Tanya me había traído un traje beige que le pedí que me comprara y la camisa blanca hacía juego con el sombrero.

Las gafas oscuras me ocultaban bien los ojos. Podría pasar desapercibido.

—Edward preparé jugo. Mike no quiere ir, va a quedarse escuchando el partido, creo que hoy es la final— Tanya arreglaba varias cosas mientras que una de sus hermanas estaba en el sofá descansando. Creo que era Kate o Carmen, la verdad nunca reparé mucho en ellas. Me tomé el refresco rápido pues ya estábamos retrasados.

—Tanya, la función es a las cinco, ya son 4 y media— me quejé.

—Un momento Edward, tengo que dejar la cocina limpia.

Salí hacia el auto y me senté a esperarlas. Miré mi reloj, un longines herencia de mi verdadero padre, lo abrí para depositar dentro una de las fotos que me había robado de la estación de policías, no pude evitarlo, Bella se veía tan inocente. Le di la forma y la coloqué en el reloj que parecía un relicario.

Ahora podría ver sus ojos cada vez que miraba la hora.

Pero algo en el ambiente me decía que no todo marchaba bien. Tanya parecía alterada, había gritado todo el día, muy raro en ella que generalmente es amable.

Y Mike no me habló en todo el día. Debe ser que está celoso. Ya una vez me lo insinuó, su mujer solía buscarme conversación durante las comidas, no era mi culpa tener más conocimientos que él. Mike solo hablaba de ropa y de carreras de caballos.

Me dolía la cabeza pero eso no me detendría, necesitaba ese portafolio con las instrucciones finales de Jenks para llevar a cabo ese asalto.

¿Cómo estará mi Bella? Sé que me está esperando, con esa sonrisa bonita que tiene.

_"Cada paso que doy es para poder estar más cerca de ti amor, espérame, espérame"_

**.**

** .**

**.**

**JACOB BLACK**

Me llegó el informe de los federales una tarde, estaban organizando una cacería y querían a los mejores tiradores.

Yo no quería hablar con Félix, todavía me reventaba verle la cara. Pero tuve que ir, como jefe debía estar al tanto.

—Black, cachorro. ¿Sigues molesto?— se rió.

— ¿Que quieres Hoover?

—Las mujeres son un fastidio y esa es un pecado andante. Abre los ojos, la zorra prefiere a los ladrones como Masen, a las mujeres les gustan los chicos malos no los hombres de bien.

—Bella es mi amiga, la conozco desde niña…

—Y yo soy Santa Claus— se rió.

— ¿Que es lo que quieres?— grité

—León Masen nos ha dado una segunda oportunidad para atraparlo. El soplón está cooperando, ah cierto, no te había contado… tengo a alguien metido allí.

— ¿Quien?

—Si te digo no será secreto.

— ¿Qué hay de Masen?

—Va a ir al cine esta tarde… sí en una horas. Van a ser 3, Masen y dos mujeres. Al salir nos vamos encima de ellos.

— ¿Arresto o matanza?— sonreí por primera vez.

—Veo que nos entendemos Black. Quiero a León Masen, muerto…o muerto.

— ¿Hoy?

—Hoy. En la función de las 5 de la tarde. Saldrán del cine a las 7, antes de oscurecer. La policía puede quedarse con la recompensa, es más, dile a tus chicos que pago mil dólares al que le dé en la cabeza— sonrió de modo siniestro.

Me fui volando a la delegación, le pedí a los chicos que custodiaban a Bella que vinieran, Sam y Jared eran mis mejores tiradores.

—Los he reunido hoy porque tenemos un trabajo importante. El que no esté preparado puede marcharse.

—Jake ¿Cuándo nos hemos negado a trabajar?— sonrió Jared.

—Pues hoy vamos a salir de cacería. Tendremos a Masen a tiro.

—¿Masen? ¿Estás seguro?

—Ese loco nos volará la cabeza antes que digamos Chicago— se quejó Paul.

—Contamos con Fusiles Thompson semi automáticos, lo mejor hasta ahora.

—¿Vamos a usar los fusiles en un lugar abierto?— la pregunta de Sam me sonaba a miedo.

—Recuerden que perseguimos a un asesino implacable. Las personas al rededor son daños colaterales.

—Jake, es una película de Clark Gable, mas de la mitad de la gente allí son damas— Sam volvió a quejarse.

—Sam no va. Hay mil dólares para todo aquel que logre darle en la cabeza al puto León ¡Adelante!— grité.

Me recorría el cuerpo una sensación de placer, si, iba a gozar apretar el gatillo, matar a Masen era ahora mi única misión.

—Quil, ve con Jared a la sombrerería del frente. Paul, Embry, cubran el callejón que está a la derecha del teatro— indiqué apenas llegamos. De todas formas Sam vino con nosotros. Sabía que el dinero ablanda las conciencias.

Esperamos fuera del cine, todos vestíamos de civil. Había revisado mi arma más de 10 veces.

Sólo Sam, Félix y un tal Demetri podríamos acercarnos a Masen, esperaríamos a verlo salir para asaltarlo por detrás, no debíamos darle tregua, él podría responder y tal vez no la cuente.

Una extraña sensación me recorría, mezcla de desesperación y placer. Hoy se terminaba la estúpida leyenda urbana, el Robin Hood de los zarrapastrosos y las golfas. Yo mismo iba a contribuir a limpiar la sociedad de esta basura.

Cuando dieron a las 7 el corazón se me aceleró. La gente empezó a salir de la la función. Buscaba un grupo de tres.

Y los vi. Las dos mujeres salieron delante de él y luego se colocaron una a cada lado.

—Allí va la dama de rojo— murmuró Félix.

Me fijé en ella y la reconocí. Era Tanya Denali, del club donde Bella trabajaba hace meses.

A su lado Masen llevaba un maletín, traía gafas oscuras y un sombrero blanco grande. Sus ropas también eran claras. Pronto se echarían a perder. Cuando el rojo carmesí de la sangre las empapen.

—La cena está servida señores— Félix avanzó y no me quedé atrás.

Caminé despacio, Masen ni se percataba que estábamos tras él.

Tanya lo tomó del brazo que tenía libre. Infeliz, siempre supe que ese era su tipo de mujer.

A lo lejos se oyó el sonido del seguro de un arma ¡Carajo! ¿Cuál de los idiotas que traje lo habrá provocado?

Debíamos ser rápidos.

Masen siguió avanzando, quitó su brazo de la golfa y se llevó la mano a la cintura.

Pero ya era tarde, demasiado tarde para él.

Escuché un fuerte sonido a mi lado derecho, dónde estaba Félix y descargué todas las balas de mi rifle.

Una a una las conté, fueron 6 tiros, de los cuales juraría que tres de ellos lo impactaron.

La gente corría despavorida en todas direcciones, empujé a muchos para avanzar.

Lo vi desplomarse hacia adelante y caer como una estatua de piedra. No siquiera pudo responder, fuimos más rápidos que él.

Nadie resistiría eso. Nadie podría soportar tal tanda de descargas. El tipo debía estar muerto.

Las sirenas de las patrullas sonaron a lo lejos, la gente empezó a remolinarse.

—Limpia esto cachorro, yo tengo que llamar a Washington— Félix subió a su auto, se veía como si se hubiese sacado la lotería.

Llegamos junto a los cadáveres, lamentablemente las dos mujeres que lo acompañaban también habían muerto.

Masen estaba tendido en medio de un gran charco de sangre, ahora era historia, una triste y patética leyenda.


	18. ¿QUIÉN CUIDARÁ DE NOSOTROS?

**ENEMIGO PÚBLICO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**¿QUIÉN CUIDARÁ DE NOSOTROS?**

* * *

**BELLA**

Me desperté asustada, casi no había podido dormir durante la noche, en la madrugada pude conciliar el sueño y tuve pesadillas en dónde Edward me llamaba.

Hice mi cama, a las 8 de la mañana como cada día me abrieron las rejas para darme un baño.

Ahora debía tener más cuidado, al caminar, al bañarme, llevaba una vida dentro de mí. Eso me hacía feliz.

Después del desayuno fui llamada a una sala privada, seguramente otra vez la madre de Ángela. No sabía cómo agradecerle por su ayuda desinteresada.

No me equivoqué, era ella pero su mirada no era la misma de los días anteriores. Parecía nerviosa. ¿Será que no tuvimos suerte con eso de presionar al FBI?

—Buen día señora Weber ¿tan temprano?—la saludé.

No me contestó, traía un diario entre sus manos. Su mirada de tristeza me decía que algo no andaba bien. ¿Le habría pasado algo a Ángela?

Me lo alcanzó el periódico dudando de hacerlo, no entendía porque.

Lo abrí buscando algo que seguramente podría interesarme, alguna noticia de mi amado Edward.

¡Quedé paralizada! Un frio letal recorrió mi cuerpo como un balazo.

_"El gran León Masen, ha muerto"_ decía un enorme titular en letras negras.

El aire abandonó mis pulmones y tuve que sentarme para poder seguir leyendo.

_"Anoche en un operativo por demás sangriento y cobarde, la policía y el FBI, victimaron al conocido asaltante de bancos León Masen. 4 agentes y 5 policías entre ellos el jefe de policía de Chicago Jacob Black y el jefe del FBI en persona, Félix Hoover, dieron muerte al "Robin Hood" de los pobres. Fueron 10 impactos de bala, cuatro de ellos en la cabeza, los que necesitaron para acabar con la vida del asaltante de bancos más famoso de todos los tiempos"_

Me cogí el vientre y el periódico se me escurrió de las manos. De pronto no sentí nada más.

.

Desperté en la enfermería de la cárcel, mi último recuerdo aquí fue muy feliz porque me anunciaron que llevaba el fruto de mi amor en las entrañas.

No había nadie a mi lado. Estaba sola. No quería creer lo que había leído en el diario. Edward, mi amor, no podía estar muerto. No él. Era demasiado bueno para que lo pudiesen matar. ¡No!

Me levanté, casi caigo de la camilla. La cabeza me daba vueltas, debí golpearme al caer.

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con Charlotte, me miró con tristeza.

—Tranquila linda. No te hace bien, debes cuidarte por tu hijo— me abrazó y lloré en sus brazos por un largo tiempo.

—Fue una canallada. León Masen era el héroe de todo Chicago. Hace tres años mi pequeño hermano enfermó de poliomielitis, yo todavía estudiaba y no ganaba un centavo. Papá fue a pedir un préstamo al banco para operarlo y se lo negaron, salía decepcionado cuando la banda de Masen entró a robar. Habíamos oído que él era un buen tipo, porque ayudaba a mucha gente, así que papá se armó de valor y le cortó el paso cuando regresaba de la bóveda. Masen le puso dos fajos de billetes de 100 dólares en la chaqueta. Pudimos pagar la operación, mi hermanito puede correr ahora. Mamá tenía presente a Masen cada noche en sus oraciones— me contó muy triste.

Enjugué mis lágrimas. Debía ser fuerte, por mi hijo, por Edward. A él no le gustaría verme llorar.

—Así era Edward, no podía ver sufrir a nadie— le dije esbozando una sonrisa.

—Llevas un gran recuerdo de él. Ojalá tu hijo sea tan buen hombre como su padre, no le deseo que sea asaltante, no me malinterpretes, pero ojalá que herede su buen corazón y su valor— me sonrió.

—Gracias— es todo lo que le pude responder.

—Trata de leerlo con calma, te he juntado todos los diarios. Verás que en dos de ellos hay más de 20 páginas, todas dedicadas a su vida, lástima que muchas cosas de su pasado se contradigan. Pero hay un resumen impresionante de sus asaltos y sus huídas, la cantidad de dinero que robó y muchos testimonios de personas que lo querían. Incuso hay un par de comentario de algunas tipas que dice que fueron su pareja.

—Yo fui su única mujer— dije molesta, seguramente Tanya aprovechó para hacerse de fama a costa de mi marido.

—No lo dudo, hombre cómo él son únicos. No te mencionan para nada en ningún diario, debe ser por obra de tu amigo el policía ese que lo mató. Por cierto, vino a verte. Me dijeron que cuando despertaras te lleve a tu celda porque él quiere hablar contigo.

—Seguro viene a vanagloriarse de su éxito— traté de no llenarme de odio, no le hacía bien a mi hijo. Me despedí de Charlotte y me llevaron a mi celda.

Cuando entré Jake estaba sentado en mi tarima. Traía unas ojeras impresionantes.

— ¡Bella!— vino hacia mí. Retrocedí unos pasos, no quería que jamás volviera a tocarme, ni siquiera a mirarme.

— ¿Qué quieres?— dije fríamente.

— ¿Los leíste cierto? No tuve otra opción Bella, tuve que hacerlo— no le respondí. –Yo estaba a cargo de atraparlo, hicimos el seguimiento durante días. Estaba escondido con unas mujeres, seguramente sus amantes pero también murieron. Debes estar arrepentida de haberte involucrado con ese tipo— casi escupía las palabras.

—No me arrepiento absolutamente de nada. Y Tanya no era su amante... te puedo apostar mi vida— él me miró con curiosidad. Era la primera vez que le decía dos frases completas desde que me usó para intentar atrapar a Edward.

—Pero Bella, ese hombre te engaño, te hizo creer que era decente, te secuestró. Soportaste demasiado por su culpa. ¡Mira dónde estás!— gritó.

—Sé muy bien dónde estoy Jacob— le repliqué.

—Era un embaucador, un mentiroso asaltante… criminal…

—Yo sabía... siempre supe a qué se dedicaba Edward— le dije con frialdad.

— ¿Sabías a qué se dedicaba? ¿Desde antes que lo atraparan? Bella…

—No me arrepiento de nada. He sido feliz, he amado, me han amado. Conocí el fuego, me he quemado. Conocí los placeres y las tristezas ya no tengo necesidad de ellos. Él barrió mis miedos, mis dudas.

—No estás hablando en serio ¿Verdad? No puedo creerlo. Pensé que él…

—Pensaste mal, él jamás tuvo secretos conmigo, siempre lo acepté tal y como era— le grité.

— ¿Lo sabías? Y aún así aceptaste a ese criminal, asesino, vulgar asaltante de porquería...

—No más asesino que tu.

— ¿Qué?

—Le disparaste por la espalda. Tú y los otros cobardes que se llaman policías. ¿No pudiste mirarle a los ojos para quitarle la vida?— grité.

—Él nos habría eliminado.

—Por supuesto. El era mucho mejor que ustedes— sonreí recordando lo bien que Edward disparaba.

—El asunto está terminado. Masen muerto y tú pronto estarás libre. ¿Necesitas algo? Lo que sea— lo miré con desprecio.

¿Se atrevía a ofrecerme algo? Cómo si yo necesitara algo de uno de los hombres que le quitó la vida a mi gran amor.

Si, uno de los tantos hombres que se necesitaron para acabar con el gran León Masen, porque uno solo no habría bastado.

—No Jacob Black, no necesito nada. Pero te dejaré algo en claro maldito ex amigo. Nunca me vuelvas a buscar, espero no volver a ver tu inmundo rostro ni oír tu asquerosa voz. Tú fuiste uno de los que le disparó, no vengas a tratar de ayudarme porque ya sé la ayuda que me ofreces. ¿Crees que quiero limpiar mi nombre metiéndome en tu cama? ¿Crees que podría vivir contigo cuando mataste a mi marido? Si, él era mi marido, mi hombre, mi amante. Todo. Y yo seré suya para siempre— le di la espalda esperando que se marchara, no quería arañarle la cara por respeto a los recuerdos infantiles que teníamos.

No lloraría, Jake no me iba a ver derrumbada. Nadie lo haría, si algo había aprendido de Edward es a no tener miedo del mañana. Ahora tenía una razón más importante que mi dolor para seguir adelante.

—Te dejarán en libertad pronto. Dos semanas a lo sumo. Espero que todo te vaya bien de ahora en adelante. En serio, a pesar de lo que acabas de confesarme, espero que seas feliz, yo siempre estaré dispuesto a ayudarte— lo miré de frente, tal y como se mira siempre a los enemigos. A pesar de sus palabras su mirada era implacable.

—No necesito tu ayuda. Mi hijo y yo estaremos bien— le dije mirándolo con suficiencia.

—¿Estás embarazada? ¿De ese…?

— ¿De quién más? Espero un hijo del único hombre que amaré. Y me siento feliz, mi hijo sabrá quién era su padre. El hombre más valiente que ha existido, fuerte, orgulloso y astuto. Que se necesitaron más de 10 policías para poder vencerlo. Que asaltaba bancos porque odiaba el sistema. Sí, que robaba el dinero que los malditos capitalistas para repartirlo entre los pobres e indigentes. Pero jamás sabrá que tuve un amigo tan poco hombre que le disparó por la espalda.

—No puedes hablar en serio ¿Vas a tenerlo? Te arruinará tu carrera, puedes volver a empezar, tus sueños…

—Claro que voy a tenerlo, él es el único sueño que me queda. Ahora lárgate Jacob Black y espero no volver a cruzarme contigo jamás porque tendré un arma cargada por si apareces.

—No será necesario, ya veo que la dulce Bella que yo amaba no eres tú. Te convertiste en la mujer de un criminal, te corrompió totalmente. Ahora eres… una mujer deshonrada con un bastardo en las entrañas.

—Y tú sólo eres un sucio policía. Me imagino que ahora te darán una condecoración. ¿Podrás recibirla por matar a alguien por la espalda? ¿Podrás vivir con el nuevo apelativo que te ha dado la gente?— Le mostré el diario de la mañana. –El cobarde Black. Te queda el sobrenombre.

Me miró furioso, me dio la espalda y salió con rapidez. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que sea la última vez que vea su rostro.

Entonces me senté en mi tarima, abracé mi pequeño vientre aún plano y lloré por la partida de Edward.

Lloré porque me había dejado sola, porque no iba a cumplir su promesa eterna de cuidar de mí.

.

.

.

**JACOB BLACK**

Salí de la prisión destruido. Bella, mi amada Bella. La criatura más hermosa y pura.

Masen la había ensuciado, la había corrompido, la había transformado por completo.

Yo que todavía tenía esperanzas, fui un idiota, me vieron la cara siempre.

Ahora ella y su bastardo ya no me importaban, que se jodan. Eso se lo buscó por encamarse con un ladrón.

Hoy el vicepresidente vendría a premiarnos a mí y a Félix. Recibiríamos una condecoración enviada por el mismísimo presidente. Sería ascendido a Jefe de Illinois seguramente, ya no sólo de Chicago. Y aún no llegaba a los 25 años.

Ni Bella ni Masen podrían quitarme esta alegría, mi padre estaría orgulloso de mí. Por fin había matado a su asesino.

"¡Cobarde!" "Comisario marica" escuché gritar. Me giré para ver dos menesterosos limosneros en la acera de enfrente. Claro, los admiradores del ladrón. Gente despreciable, la escoria de la sociedad. Nunca podríamos progresar si dejábamos a esa chusma vivir entre nosotros. Esta noche haría una redada para encontrar a la banda del ladrón muerto y me llevaría a unos cuantos pordioseros.

Chicago es mío. Echaré a todo el que manche mi sociedad perfecta. Yo limpiaré la ciudad de ladrones.

Llegué a la ceremonia con el uniforme impecable. Mis subordinados que participaron en el tiroteo estaban detrás de mí. Sam no se veía tan alegre como los demás. Le daría el doble de la recompensa para que se tranquilice.

Félix Hoover se veía tan vanidoso. Hablaba con la prensa como si él solo se hubiera cargado al ladrón. Pronto algunos reporteros se me acercaron. Sonreí para que vieran lo feliz que me encontraba un día después de ganarle a Masen.

—Jefe Black ¿Dónde serán enterrados los restos de Masen?— una reportera con claras señales de haber estado llorando me hizo la primera pregunta.

¿A mí qué diablos me importaba dónde enterrarían a Masen? Yo estaba aquí para contar la historia de su muerte.

—Esa no es una de mis preocupaciones— dije tajante.

— ¿Es cierto que le dispararon por la espalda?— preguntó un reportero de la radio.

Carambas, estaba transmitiendo en vivo, todo lo que diga será escuchado por la ciudad entera.

—El FBI y la policía en una operación en conjunto ha logrado esta hazaña. Chicago está ahora libre de el azote de los asaltantes— sonreí.

— ¿Es cierto que va a cobrar los 10 mil dólares por matar a Masen?— preguntó otro reportero muy serio.

—Si el estado nos otorga ese premio será bien empleado para modernizar nuestras delegaciones y brindar más seguridad a la población— volví a sonreírles.

—Que le aproveche su premio, cobarde— gritó una de las reporteras.

— ¿Se está dirigiendo a mi?— la encaré. No iba a permitir que nadie me llame cobarde. Pues no lo merezco.

Yo me enfrenté a Masen, fui yo quien arriesgó su vida para acabar con él. ¡Para eso se necesitan huevos! Una bola de periodistas cobardes que solo saben escribir no me van a desmerecer en público.

— ¿Hay algún otro poco hombre aquí?— preguntó indignada.

—No le permito señorita…

—Todos sabemos que le quitó la vida a Masen por la espalda.

—Fue un operativo, nosotros acabamos con él— deje en claro.

—Queremos que nos muestren el cuerpo— exigió uno de ellos.

—Sí, queremos ver el cuerpo de Masen— se unieron otros al reclamo.

—Pues a ver si les dejan entrar en la morgue— caminé hacia el estrado, dejándolos con sus reclamos idiotas.

La ceremonia a estaba a punto de empezar.

"Queremos entregar esta condecoración al Merito Policial al Capitán Jacob Black, la medalla al Honor, otorgada por el Congreso de la República, por su valiente desempeño en la lucha del crimen organizado" me colocaron una fastuosa medalla. No cabía en mí de orgullo. Lo mismo hizo con Félix. Sólo que para el jefe de los federales, las alabanzas fueron más extensas. Cómo si no supiéramos que ese puto federal tenía influencias en el congreso.

"También le hago entrega al jefe Black, como representante de la policía, de la recompensa que ofrecíamos por la captura de Masen" muchos miembros de mi escuadrón aplaudieron eufóricos. Esta noche íbamos a celebrar a lo grande.

"El jefe Black es el hombre que todos necesitamos, por ello, el gobierno también le entrega la dirección como jefe de Policía del estado de Wisconsin" escuché los aplausos.

¿Jefe de policía de Wisconsin? ¿Qué mierda iba yo a hacer en ese fin de mundo? Eso era como ser enviado a la Siberia.

Maldito Hoover, apostaría mis botas a que fue ese maldito federal quien convenció a Washington. Me enviaban lejos de mi ciudad, lejos de mi gente.

Fui a sentarme a mi oficina. La noticia me había caído mal.

—Jake, tienes que venir. No sé de qué modo los periodistas lograron entrar a la morgue. Están pasando por la radio, todos dicen que el cadáver no es de Masen— Sam estaba agitado.

— ¡Bastardos! Lo que hacen para conseguir que la gente los oiga— grité.

Me dirigí hacia la morgue para encontrarme con una multitud de personas. Iba a ser difícil pasar. Malandrines chismosos, putas baratas y periodistas rodeaban el lugar.

Al llegar a la puerta todos se apartaron para dejarme paso. ¿Sería que todavía impongo respeto en mi ciudad?

Un obrero de construcción me miró furioso, hizo una mueca asquerosa y escupió muy cerca de mis zapatos. ¡Malnacido! Lo arrestaría sino tuviera algo más importante que hacer.

Otro más lo imitó, otro y otro. Todos escupían el camino que yo tomaba. Tenía ganas de sacar mi arma y apuntarles en la cabeza a ver si se atrevían a volver a hacer eso.

Por fin logré ingresar, había ya algunas personas dentro.

— ¿Cuál es el maldito problema?— grité.

—Ya echamos a los periodistas— me dijo un subalterno. —Pero se robaron el primer informe del forense.

—Que haga otro entonces— grité.

—Jefe Black, yo estoy a cargo. El problema es que las fotografías que me proporcionaron no coinciden con el perfil del cadáver— me dijo un tipo flacucho de anteojos.

— ¿Te has fijado que tiene la cara desfigurada?— no sabía que tenía que darle lecciones al muy imbécil.

—Claro que sí. Tiene 4 heridas de bala en el cráneo, tres de ellas salieron por el rostro, también presenta el maxilar superior destrozado, el hueso frontal con múltiples fracturas. El reconocimiento en esas circunstancias se hace muy difícil por lo que me he basado en las características externas.

—Al grano— no entendía nada de lo que decía.

—Me baso en detalles. Masen tenía el cabello de color cobrizo, yo… lo conocí en la universidad, el cadáver muestra una cabellera rubia. Según las fotografías Masen tenía la dentadura completa, al cadáver le falta un diente que fue sustituido por uno de oro. Además que las huellas dactilares…

—Escúchame payaso, no voy a perder el tiempo con tus idioteces porque no tengo tiempo. Se pudo haber teñido el cabello, sabemos que hace poco más de un mes Masen visitó a un cirujano plástico. Pudo haber perdido el diente después de escaparse de ese penal… y cualquiera se borra las huellas digitales. Ahora... ¡Termina de embalsamar ese puto cadáver y tenlo listo para su entierro o vas a acompañarlo! ¿Te quedó claro?

—Pero señor, al cadáver es algo obeso…

—Pues es por la temperatura puto medico de pacotilla. Sé por experiencia que los cadáveres se hinchan ¿Qué no te enseñaron eso en tu facultad?

—No señor, a mí nunca me enseñaron a matar a nadie— dijo muy molesto. Cerré mi mano y le estampé un buen puñetazo en la cara.

—Vas a ver que en unas horas se te va a hinchar. Termina tu trabajo y lárgate— salí de allí queriendo matar a alguien.

¿Cómo se atrevía un matasano a cuestionar mi más grande hazaña?

El camino a la delegación fue una tortura, a dónde iba la gente me gritaban insultos de todo tipo, algunos hasta me arrojaban cosas. Paré a almorzar en un restaurante pero ninguna mesera quiso atenderme, el dueño en persona tuvo que servirme. Esto estaba saliéndose de control. Yo era el héroe, yo y no ese cojudo que se estaba pudriendo en la morgue.

Mis superiores me obligaron a asistir al entierro de Masen aquella tarde, salí del cementerio por la noche pues fue difícil poder meterlo al hoyo por la cantidad de gente que había.

Muchas mujeres lloraban, había cientos de maleantes, mendigos, arrabaleros, hasta las prostitutas de la ciudad se dieron cita. Toda la maldita ciudad parecía llorar su muerte. Miles de personas se ataron un lazo negro en el brazo izquierdo en señal de duelo. Las radios no dejaban de narrar su vida y sus "hazañas".

Todo estaba de cabeza. Me encerré en mi habitación a beber whisky, no soportaba ya la presión. Volví a recordar a Bella, llevaba con orgullo un bastardo del ladrón…

Yo era mil veces mejor que ese tipo. Yo era la ley, el bien, la rectitud. Toda mi vida combatí a los chicos malos ¿por qué todo el mundo me miraba como si fuera yo el villano?

Me dieron licencia dos semanas para ocupar mi nuevo puesto en Wisconsin, sentía como si me exiliaran. Me estaban apartando de mi ciudad.

— ¿Jake? Llegó un informe de Colorado. Mataron a un tal James Floyd la semana pasada en el penal— Sam fue a verme ya que no quería salir de mi casa.

— ¿Y a mí que me importa?— le pregunté.

— ¿Estás ebrio?

—No es tu problema, habla, que hay con ese tipo, el tal James.

—Era un asaltante de bancos, había confesado en los interrogatorios que su banda fue la que asaltó algunos bancos de Indiana. De hecho, el Jefe Crowley corroboró su fotografía con testigos y todos dijeron que fue él— Sam parecía haber descubierto América.

— ¿Y?

—Que no fue Masen el que mató a toda esa gente…

— ¿Crees que yo no lo sabía?— Sam parecía sorprendido.

—Eso no es todo, también confesó que mató al jefe Billy, a tu padre Jake. Tengo aquí su confesión, dio detalles del atraco— le quité el papel, se veía medio borroso pero pude leerlo.

Yo siempre creí que Masen había matado a mi padre, por eso lo odiaba y me ofrecí a dedicar todo mi esfuerzo en capturarlo, vivo o muerto.

Y no era cierto.

El mismo Masen me dijo que él no había sido. Y no le creí.

Maldición. Putos ladrones, no deberían existir. No en mi sociedad, no en mi ciudad, no en mi país.

Yo no tenía la culpa de nada, de nada. Cabrones, todos eran unos malditos cabrones…


	19. EL RETORNO DEL LEÓN

**ENEMIGO PÚBLICO**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**EL RETORNO DEL LEÓN**

* * *

**EDWARD**

Me desperté aturdido, todo estaba negro y no sabía dónde me encontraba.

Traté de levantarme y me caí contra algo duro. Me golpeé la rodilla y grité de dolor. Mi pierna aún no sanaba del todo. Espero que no se abra la herida.

Saqué mi encendedor y alumbré el lugar. Parecía el sótano. Sólo había estado aquí una vez, cuando bajé por pólvora.

Subí las escaleras cojeando. Tuve que tirar la puerta para salir. Casi me luxo el brazo. ¿Qué diablos pasaba?

Entré a todas las habitaciones para buscar a Mike o a Tanya. Ellos me debían una explicación. Lo último que recuerdo es estar sentado esperando a las Denali en mi auto.

Sobre la cama de la habitación donde me hospedaba había un sobre.

_"Edward. Perdóname. Ellos tienen a Irina. Yo les he pasado información todo este tiempo._

_Hoy planeaban matarte. Te he dormido para que no puedas venir._

_Le dije a Mike que Jenks te iba a dar mucho dinero por eso aceptó ayudarme a suplantarte._

_Dile a Jenks que también me perdone, yo estuve con él por mucho tiempo._

_Lo siento tanto. Lo hice por mi hermanita. Jamás he dejado de amarte. Lo siento, lo siento"_

_Tanya_

Me quedé petrificado, tratando de enlazar ideas. Leí aquel papel una y otra vez.

¿Tanya trabajaba para… la policía o el FBI? Les ayudó por salvar a su hermana… la menor.

¿Hoy planeaban matarme? ¿Y quién fue en mi lugar?

¡Mike! ¡Por Dios!

Salí de la casa, rumbo al centro de la ciudad, me vestí con un abrigo alto para no ser reconocido. Ya había oscurecido, eran casi las ocho de la noche.

Cuando llegué había mucho tumulto, varias personas arrojaban piedras a los policías.

— ¿Qué sucede?— pregunté a un anciano limosnero que lloraba en la acera.

—Esos malditos, lo han matado. Mataron a Masen, lo han dejado irreconocible ¡Cinco tiros en la cabeza! Pobre muchacho nunca le hizo daño a nadie…

Me quedé helado. Entonces todo mundo creía que era yo. Caminé sin saber que hacer o a dónde ir. Yo sabía que le simpatizaba a la gente pero nunca creí que me apreciaban tanto.

Un grupo de prostitutas estaban lanzando zapatos hacia un contingente policial que se desplazaba cerca del teatro.

¿Le habrá pasado algo a Tania? ¿Y a su hermana? Creo que se llamaba Kate.

Ya me enteraría mañana en las noticias, o tal vez por la radio mas tarde.

Pero por mí, que sigan creyendo que fui abatido. Eso me daba una excelente ventaja.

Tomé un auto y salí de la ciudad, no encontré ningún control policial. Tan confiados estaban en mi muerte que descuidaron todo lo demás.

Llegué a San Louis al siguiente día al anochecer. La radio de Chicago dejó de sonar y apenas pude enterarme que me dispararon junto a otras dos mujeres. Debió ser Tanya y una de sus hermanas. ¡Qué lástima que muriera así!

Tenía que estar en Nashville en unos días. Nada había cambiado, terminaría mi misión y luego regresaría por mi Bella. Todo seguía como estaba planeado. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba el dinero.

Los periódicos de todos los estados tenían el mismo titular. Mi muerte. Es extraño, ya no existo para la sociedad. Soy un fantasma.

Es mejor tener el factor sorpresa de mi parte, sin la presión del FBI y de la policía podía moverme más rápido.

Llegué a Nashville, después de mucho indagar pude dar con Jenks en el tren.

— ¿Masen? Por Dios…— se asustó al verme.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tú también me creíste terminado?— le sonreí.

—Pero es que… ¡Carambas! aún no me recupero— trató de sonreír pero todavía estaba asustado.

—He vuelto del infierno y quiero venganza. ¿Cuánto me tocará por el atraco?—pregunté sin rodeos.

—Quise sustituirte pero no encontré a nadie. Yo mismo iba a ocupar tu lugar pero tenía mis dudas. Contigo aquí no hay pierde. Hay un millón de dólares en diamantes en este tren. 500 mil para mí y 250 mil para cada uno. Riley embarcará en una estación más adelante.

—Vaya. 250 mil es suficiente. Por cierto Tanya murió— su mirada cambió.

—Lo sé. Creí que había muerto a tu lado y me pareció lo correcto, se le notaba su amor desmedido por ti. Yo… llegué a ofrecerle matrimonio pero no aceptó. Y luego me dejó por ese insignificante hombrecito.

—Ella le pasaba información a los federales— Jenks dejó caer su portafolios y empezó a mirar hacia todos lados.

—Maldita puta, no podemos seguir…

—Calma, ya revisé los alrededores y a cada pasajero. No hay federales.

—Pero no podemos confiarnos, esto es muy importante…

—Lo sé y ella sabía que yo estaría aquí. Me durmió y puso a Mike en mi lugar en el teatro.

— ¿Entonces como no se ha dado cuenta la policía?— preguntó.

—Porque le dispararon en la cabeza y quedó irreconocible pero algunos tienen sus reservas. Ya se cansarán de especular, para todo el mundo yo estoy 5 metros bajo tierra— sonreí.

—Entiendo… nadie te busca, ahora eres libre. Acabemos con esto de una vez— el tren empezó a moverse. Jenks me tendió un boleto y fui a ocupar mi lugar.

Tres horas después íbamos por una llanura desértica, revisando los planos pude ver que la caja fuerte estaba en el primer vagón y muy cerca de primera clase, dónde estaba plácidamente sentado. Calculé mis movimientos. Unos 20 pasos hasta el cambio de vagón, cinco más y a la derecha. Lo difícil, iba a ser distraer al personal de atención.

En la estación siguiente subió Riley, pude ver su espalda en el andén. Tenía un boleto de clase turista, así que iniciaría el embrollo allí.

Media hora después sentí una fuerte sacudida escuché algunos gritos. Miré de reojo a Jenks, sentado a unos metros de mí. Él se levantó tranquilamente y se asomó al siguiente vagón.

—Hay alguien que necesita ayuda— gritó mirando por una ventanilla, algunos pasajeros también se asomaron, pronto varios jóvenes del servicio corrieron a verificar que pasaba.

Pude ver a Riley cuando las puertas se abrieron, me miró confundido pero siguió con su teatro, parecía que había noqueado a alguien y clamaba por ayuda.

Avancé hasta el vagón donde estaba la caja fuerte, encontré dos hombres custodiándola, los reduje en segundos y los arrojé hacia el siguiente compartimiento.

Poco a poco el tren fue perdiendo velocidad hasta quedarse quieto, podía escuchar los gritos, algunas voces hablaba de una bomba. Sonreí, Riley era muy efectivo para armar jaleo.

La caja fuerte estaba ante mí, tenía las posibles claves en mi cabeza y procedí a probarlas, con sumo cuidado fui rotando la perilla hasta escuchar un "clic", mis manos temblaban, detrás de esa pequeña puerta estaba mi boleto hacia un futuro, solo tenía que abrirla.

Una vida asegurada, tendríamos de todo, viajes, lujos, en un lugar lejano. Podríamos pasar toda nuestra vida sin trabajar.

Estiré la mano para abrirla, pero la imagen de Bella me detuvo...

"_Contigo hasta el fin del mundo" "No necesito nada, solo a ti"_ Recordé sus palabras y me quedé quieto.

¿Qué hacía aquí? Ella me creía muerto y yo ni siquiera me quedé para verla salir de prisión y calmar su pena. Actué como un ladrón, anteponiendo el botín a ella.

De pronto, todo quedó claro. No podía iniciar una nueva vida de este modo tan ruin. Ella era mi mujer y yo iba a hacerme cargo de cuidarla y mantenerla con mi trabajo, mi esfuerzo. Las cosas fáciles no duran mucho y estaba seguro que este botín no nos traería la felicidad.

Retrocedí unos pasos, Jenks me miraba con angustia en los ojos. Me hice a un lado para cederle el botín y que terminara con el asalto.

— ¿Puedo?— preguntó ansioso.

—Ya está abierto, adelante. Es todo tuyo, yo cuidaré afuera— caminé hacia la puerta, pude ver a lo lejos la gente que corría en todas direcciones. Lanzaban sus maletas por las ventanas desesperados.

Bajé del vagón para vigilar que nadie entrara, solo esperaba que Jenks fuera rápido y acabara con esto.

¿Y ahora sin dinero que haría? No creo que Jenks me pague después de dejar el trabajo a medias.

Puedo conseguir un trabajo y pagarme mi pasaje de regreso a Chicago, sí eso haría. Aunque Jenks quiera pagarme era mejor renunciar al botín.

Mi madre Elizabeth decía que la pobreza no era una maldición, simplemente un pequeño obstáculo en la vida pero que los momentos de felicidad eran más intensos.

Con todo y todo me arriesgaría, a iniciar desde cero. Le ofrecería a Bella una vida libre de delitos.

Escuché un grito que me heló la sangre, un segundo después una fuerte explosión me sorprendió, fui arrojado unos metros del lugar que estaba parado.

El primer vagón voló en pedazos y las llamas lo envolvieron.

¡Era una trampa, el botín, los diamantes… todo estaba planeado!

Alguien le había jugado sucio a Jenks, que ahora debía estar muerto. Miré a mí alrededor, la gente llegó corriendo, muchos pasaron sobre mí.

— ¿Está bien?— preguntaban. — ¿Había alguien allí?— un joven del servicio verificaba si yo estaba herido.

—No lo creo— dije mirando los fierros retorcidos.

—Vámonos amigo— escuché a Riley, me ayudó a levantarme. –Veo que eres un maestro del escape, tienes más vidas que un felino— se rió.

—No entiendo…— estaba tan impactado.

—Parece que al viejo Jenks le jugaron chueco y me imagino quien fue.

— ¿Quién?— pregunté todavía tosiendo y respirando con dificultad.

—El mismo que te mató— sonrió.

—Félix…

—Aja. Ahora tenemos que poner fin a sus días. Pero la sorpresa está de nuestra parte. El no se espera que tú estés vivo, ni yo tampoco. Así que debemos planear bien nuestro siguiente asalto.

Salimos de allí antes que viniera la policía a verificar los daños, caminamos un tramo hasta llegar a una ciudad donde nos hospedamos.

Antes de poder volver con Bella, antes de iniciar nuestra vida juntos y lejos de asaltos, crímenes, policías y federales; debía acabar con alguien. No podía levantar una familia mientras Félix Hoover existiera. De una u otra manera siempre viviríamos con la duda y el temor de ser encontrados. De ser perseguidos.

Sólo espero que esto no me tome mucho tiempo, cada minuto lejos de Bella es un infierno.

.

.

Era una suerte que Riley hubiese cobrado un adelanto de dinero por el malogrado trabajo de Jenks. Pasamos algunos días planeando que hacer, la posibles estrategias y emboscadas. Pero desde aquí sólo podíamos hacer conjeturas, así que unos días después viajamos a Washington DC a buscar al desgraciado Hoover.

Debía hacer esto antes de buscar a mi Bella, por nuestra seguridad. Jamás podría vivir tranquilo si Félix seguía vivo, siempre sería una amenaza para nosotros. Además me debía algo. Y yo sé cobrar las deudas.

Esperamos tres días más a que el federal se dejara ver. Lo seguimos con mucha cautela, trabajaba en el Pentágono y caminaba con una seguridad y suficiencia que ni los mismos senadores tenían. Parecía creerse el dueño del mundo.

Anoté cada uno de sus movimientos, era un hombre de rutinas y costumbres. Salía de su casa y tomaba el mismo camino para ir a trabajar. Almorzaba en el mismo lugar, un restaurante al aire libre. Regresaba a las 7 en punto a su casa. Vivía solo, quizás su "pareja" lo había abandonado, aunque él no parecía triste.

Esta noche lo esperaríamos en su casa, no había otra forma de emboscarlo, siempre lo escoltaban o iba acompañado. Y sus guardaespaldas andaban muy bien armados.

Entramos con mucho cuidado, algunas horas antes de Feliz regresara. Había una alarma en la entrada que apagamos a tiempo. Revisamos sus pertenencias, había cientos de videos y fotografías de muchos personajes conocidos, actrices, políticos, gente de negocios. Era extraño que guarde estos documentos aquí en lugar de las oficinas del Buró de investigación.

Luego de echarle un ojo a todo me di cuenta porque. Todo lo que Félix tenía en su poder era comprometedor. Videos de sobornos, infidelidades y fotografías sucias de docenas de senadores. Con razón era intocable.

Me intrigó encontrar una cinta que tenía por título "Masen". Lo puse en el proyector a pesar de las quejas de Riley, no me iba a ir con la duda. Me senté a verlo, mientras Riley trabajaba.

En una habitación a media luz, la puerta se abrió… alguien traía a Bella. Tenía las manos esposadas. Vi como el maldito federal la golpeó una y otra vez, como trató de propasarse con mi mujer. Los policías llegaron a tiempo y la salvaron pero eso no me quitaba esta sensación que tenía.

Le iba a retorcer el pescuezo a Félix y lo iba a disfrutar. Era muy diferente verlo, a que me lo cuenten.

— ¿Tienes suficiente? Ya casi son las 7— escuché a Riley.

Nos colocamos en posición. Esperamos en la penumbra. Pero Félix demoró más de lo planeado y no llegó sólo. Con él entró Demetri. Ambos venían demasiado "felices" tal vez hayan tomado algunas copas demás.

El plan era claro, dejarme ver en cuanto entraran, así que apenas encendieron las luces me vieron en medio de su sala.

Los ojos de ambos parecieron salirse de su orbitas. La luz se apagó y yo me agazapé.

— ¿Fue una visión?— gritó Demetri asustado.

—No creo en almas atormentadas, los muertos se van al infierno de donde no hay retorno. Este no está muerto ¡Debí hacerle caso al forense!

Félix buscaba su arma, pero ya era tarde, escuché algunos gemidos de dolor. Riley era muy bueno con los cuchillos.

Las luces volvieron a encenderse y ambos estaban en el piso, Félix trataba de quitarse una navaja que tenía clavada en la pierna mientras que Demetri estaba a un par de metros boca abajo, ya no se movía.

— ¿Demi? ¿Hermano?— gritó Félix. No sabía que era su hermano, con razón lo protegía tanto.

— ¡Deja que los muertos de vayan!— entró Riley con un arma en la mano. –Eso fue lo que me dijiste en prisión ¿Recuerdas? Fueron cinco años en la cárcel que jamás me dolieron tanto como mí Bree. Te dije que algún día vendría a cobrártelo— le apuntó con su arma en la cabeza. Félix sólo se estiraba para tocar el cuerpo de su hermano de donde fluía mucha sangre.

—Maldito ladrón ¡mátame de una buena vez si tienes huevos!— Félix nos miraba desafiante.

Me acerqué un poco… así no me había imaginado la venganza. Quería una pelea limpia con el jefe del FBI.

—Riley, detente— le indiqué.

— ¿Masen? Carajo sigues vivo ¿Han formado un gremio de asaltantes o qué?— se burló de nosotros.

—No. Es sólo cooperación. Ahora quiero que hundir mi puño en tu rostro— me adelanté para poder tener mi pelea pero Félix rodó por el suelo mientras sacaba su arma, Riley se lanzó sobre él y ambos empezaron a forcejear.

Entre golpes, saqué mi arma pero no podía disparar porque podía herir al hombre equivocado. Pronto escuché dos disparos.

Me acerqué a ellos. Ambos sangraban pero Félix todavía estaba vivo. Lo detestaba, hubiese querido ser yo el que le matara pero verlo sangrar me hizo entender que quitar vidas no era lo correcto. No podía dejarlo morir desangrado, no era para lo que había estudiado.

Le quité el arma de las manos de una patada y me agaché, busqué un trozo de tela mientras comprimía la herida de su estómago. Le hice un torniquete en la pierna donde tenía una profunda herida por la navaja de Riley. Al verme atenderlo se sorprendió.

— ¿Ibas a ser médico cierto?— preguntó.

—Iba— seguí con mi labor pero era demasiada sangre la que estaba perdiendo, necesitaba llamar a una ambulancia pronto.

—Solo dime…— se retorció de dolor. –¡Dime! He matado cientos de delincuentes, ladrones, asesinos. ¿Dime que es lo que motiva a un hombre a tomar un camino equivocado?— preguntó.

—No lo sé— respondí levantándome para llamar por teléfono.

—Si lo sabes. No tengo mucho tiempo— me tomó por un brazo y me apretó fuerte. — ¿Por qué?

—No sé esa respuesta— le insistí. Me solté y marqué a la operadora. De modo atropellado le dije que había una emergencia en la casa del director del FBI

— ¿Por qué robabas? ¿Qué te hizo seguir ese camino? Por favor Masen, no puedo morir sin saberlo…— regresé al lado del herido porque no dejaba de gritar y lanzar preguntas en voz alta.

—Ahora sé que era un camino fácil. Estaba harto del sistema, quería hacer mis propias leyes. Fui rebelde, creía ser un justiciero y me convertí en un monstruo.

—No eres un monstruo, todo mundo te ama puto ladrón…— gimió de dolor. Le apreté más la herida, si seguí así, pronto moriría, su herida era mortal.

—He dañado a mucha gente, hice que algunos bancos quebraran, he oído que la depresión es más fuerte ahora, debido a los robos. Pero me arrepiento de mis acciones, espero tener una segunda oportunidad ahora— le confesé.

— ¿Entonces solo fue una mala decisión? ¿Es todo? Creí… siempre creí que el diablo, o algo parecido entraba en la mente de los criminales… ahhh— se quejó.

—No seas idiota, todos equivocamos. Yo no creo que algo me haya poseído, ni me obligara a nada— apreté con más fuerza su herida, la hemorragia era profusa.

—Yo también… —dijo jadeando. –Yo quería limpiar la sociedad y no he hecho más que enlodar mi vida. Quise ser un dios, limpiando el mundo… y me convertí en un asesino, he matado más gente que tu. Pero para mí no hay segunda oportunidad… Masen… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar, que te hizo darte cuenta…por favor— sus ojos rogaban respuestas, me sentí incómodo.

—No lo sé… un día apareció alguien y todo dejó de tener sentido, la rebeldía, la furia interior… sólo se fue— confesé.

— ¿Cambiaste por una mujer? ¿Solo eso?— se sorprendió.

—No es sólo una mujer, es lo que ella representa. Para mí, es más importante que todo lo demás. Por ella quiero ser mejor, quiero… hacerla feliz.

—Ah… el amor. Es eso. Pero yo nunca… bueno sólo he visto a una mujer así… y creo que hablamos de la misma persona. Quise tomarla para que me odie porque nunca me había gustado tanto una mujer… Hazla feliz…

Empezó a convulsionar y lentamente sus ojos fueron perdiendo brillo. Su mirada se quedó perdida para siempre pero su semblante era tranquilo, como si hubiese encontrado algo.

Escuché las sirenas a lo lejos y salí veloz de ese lugar. Riley también había encontrado su final, es lo único que lamenté.

No encendí la bomba que Riley había preparado, ni inicié el fuego. El país necesitaba saber qué clase de gente gobernaba, la policía iba a llevarse una buena sorpresa al encontrar los videos y las fotografías al lado de los fallecidos.

Había aprendido muchas cosas en este tiempo.

La gente no es mala por vocación, son sólo las malas elecciones las que nos llevan por caminos equivocados, lo fácil no es generalmente lo correcto.

Ahora tenía una segunda oportunidad.

Regresé al lugar donde estaba hospedado y pagué la cuenta. Todavía había algunos miles de dólares. Tomé un autobús hacia Florida, necesitaba recuperar ciertos papeles.

.

.

Mañana serían cinco meses sin ver a Bella, desde aquella mañana cuando la atraparon, y no pude hacer nada para sacarla de prisión. Había llamado insistentemente a la prisión donde ella había estado recluida. Pero me dijeron que ya no estaba allí. Eso fue lo que me animó a demorar un poco.

Además en Miami me atacó una infección muy fuerte y tuve que internarme unos días para que realmente me hagan un tratamiento efectivo. Sé por experiencia que estas heridas son peligrosas sino se tratan a tiempo. No me quería arriesgar a contraer gangrena.

Habían pasado tantas cosas desde que estábamos separados. Yo tenía miles de cosas que contarle ¡Por Dios! Mi amada niña debía creerme muerto todavía. Igual que mi familia y amigos.

Tal vez la muerte de Félix le diera un indicio de mí. Lo habían transmitido en las noticias una y otra vez. Lástima que le dieran todo el crédito a Riley.

Pero Edward Masen o Cullen habían quedado atrás. Ahora legalmente era Anthony Platt. Tramité en Miami muchos documentos con los papeles que Esme me había dado. Allá no era conocido, puesto que mis fotos solo había aparecido en Indiana y Chicago.

Hoy traía un traje elegante y muchas esperanzas conmigo.

El avión aterrizó y casi salgo corriendo de este pájaro de metal. Renté un auto y manejé con cuidado de esconder mi rostro detrás de unas grandes gafas oscuras. Amaba y odiaba a Chicago. Pero yo no existía y prefería seguir siendo un muerto para todos, en especial para la policía. El cachorro Black debe andar por aquí. Espero que no haya molestado más de la cuenta a mi chica.

Llegué al departamento de Bella. Respiré profundamente y me animé a bajar del auto. Toqué el timbre pero nadie salía a abrir. Minutos después una amable anciana y me confirmó mis temores.

¡Nadie habitaba el departamento del segundo piso!

Se habían mudado hacía más de dos meses y no habían dejado ninguna dirección.

Confundido y preocupado salí a buscar a mis amigos. La casa en la que se escondieron durante mucho tiempo también estaba vacía. No había rastro ni siquiera de Ben.

Entonces me dirigí hacia la casa de mis padres, ellos debían saber algo. Me apenaba volverlos a ver, sentía una gran vergüenza por haber sido el culpable de ocasionarle tantos problemas.

Toqué el timbre muchas veces pero nadie salió. Estaba por irme cuando una niña pasó en su bicicleta y me habló.

—Se mudaron, ya nadie vive allí— me dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Hace mucho?— pregunté.

—No. Hace como un mes, tal vez más, no me acuerdo. Se llevaron todo, vinieron grandes camiones. Solo dejaron a la Nona— hice memoria para recordar que era la Nona, seguramente puse cara de tonto porque ella rió y me señaló su casa. –La Nona, una señora que me cuenta historias y me hace de comer.

Entonces recordé a la italiana que trabajaba en casa, la que ayudaba a Esme y siempre me dejaba comida caliente en el horno. Pero no quería arriesgarme a que me reconociera.

—Soy amigo del doctor Carlisle y quiero saber a dónde se fueron ¿Puedes preguntarle a la Nona si sabe a dónde se mudaron? Pero quiero que sea una sorpresa— le sonreí.

—Eso te va a costar un gran helado— salió veloz. Me senté a esperar. Casi una hora después la niña regresó.

— ¿Averiguaste algo?— le pregunté.

—Sí. La Nona dijo que se mudaron a… Fork, Forks, un pueblito muy lejos, donde hace frío por eso ella no quiso ir— le di un billete de 20 dólares y se fue muy contenta.

¿Forks, Washington?

De allí era Esme. No tenía la menor idea de dónde buscar a Bella sin levantar sospechas o arriesgarme a que alguien me reconozca.

Me alojé en un motel a las afueras de la ciudad y pedí que me consiguieran los periódicos de los dos últimos meses. Desde que estaba legalmente muerto.

Me sorprendió encontrar un titular de hacía dos días.

_"Hoy serán enterrados los restos del ex Capitán de Policía Jacob Black, encontrado muerto en un callejón de la ciudad"_ la noticia me sorprendió así que continué leyendo.

_"Se sabe que el conocido ex policía, tristemente célebre por dar muerte al asaltante León Masen, se había dado a la bebida. Fue destituido de su nuevo cargo en la ciudad de Wisconsin por su permanente estado etílico. Regresó a Chicago hace una semana y empezó a ocasionar más de un escándalo, en los bancos, tiendas comerciales y golpeó salvajemente a un mendigo de la calle Michigan. Sus continuos excesos desencadenaron más de un atentado en su contra. Fue encontrado después de dos días de búsqueda con 20 puñaladas en el cuerpo. No habrá ninguna ceremonia en su entierro…"_

Diablos, así que mataron a Black. Qué tonto, él mismo se lo buscó.

En los periódicos más antiguos encontré una nota pequeña donde se anunciaba la destitución de Carlisle de su cargo de Director del Hospital General de Chicago y sentí una punzada de culpa.

En otras noticias más disimuladas vi una serie de propiedades que serían subastadas, muchas de ellas eran casas que había comprado hace tiempo. La policía seguramente se las había expropiado a Esme. Otra vez el remordimiento.

Pero no había noticias de Bella por ningún lado. Incluso me atreví a enviar una nota falsa al bufete en dónde trabajaba antes. El mensajero volvió sólo para decirme que allí no laboraba nadie apellidado Swan.

Una semana más pasó y ya empezaba a desesperarme. Espié en el bufete por si me habían mentido, recorrí la ciudad y no había rastros de ella, o sus amigas. Ni de los chicos de mi antigua banda.

Parecía que todos se habían marchado sin dejar rastro. Ni siquiera en las carreras de apuestas sabían nada de Ben desde hacía meses.

Mi única esperanza era preguntarles a mis padres. Así que una mañana inicié el largo camino hacia ese lugar.

Compre un auto de segunda mano con el poco dinero que aún me quedaba. Demoré tres días en llegar a Port Ángeles dónde tomé conciencia que era Diciembre y la navidad se acercaba.

Cuando llegué a Forks me pareció un pueblito de postal. La nieve caía tenue, parecía desaparecer antes de tocar tierra. Era un lugar hermoso, nostálgico y melancólico pero hermoso.

Y no sabía dónde buscar. Me hospedé en el único hotel que había.

— ¿Eres Anthony Platt?— me dijo el hombre que me atendió, al ver mis documentos.

— ¿Si algún problema?

—No, es sólo que me sorprende que te hospedes teniendo una casa aquí— sonrió y me dio las llaves.

—Vengo de sorpresa y quiero arreglarme antes— le excusé.

Entonces me acordé de los papeles de aquella casa ¡Que tonto!

Llegué a mi habitación y rebusqué entre todos los documentos que traía. Había una dirección, Esme había puesto esa casa a nombre de Anthony… para fines prácticos… ahora…yo. No tenía idea dónde era, así que decidí pasar la noche allí.

Al día siguiente salí a buscar el lugar. No fue difícil, la gente parecía muy acogedora. Estacioné frente a una casita hermosa. Tenía una cerca blanca en la entrada.

Respiré profundamente y bajé del auto. Abrí la pequeña puerta de la cerca y llegué a la puerta principal.

_"Bienvenido"_ decía el felpudo en el piso, esperaba que así fuera.

Toqué el timbre sintiendo que se me encogía el corazón. Pronto sentí pasos, me quité las gafas para presentar el rostro que siempre escondía. La puerta se abrió y asomó un dulce rostro que se congeló al verme.

Era mi madre.

— ¿E... Edward?— balbuceó mientras retrocedía aterrada.

—Mamá— dije esperando que no me cerrara la puerta.

Se lanzo a mi pecho mientras sollozaba ¿Por qué harían siempre eso las madres? La abracé para tranquilizarla.

— ¿Esme? ¿Quién es cariño?— escuché la voz de Carlisle. Abrió la puerta de par en par. Su sonrisa se borró en el acto.

—Hola papá— él solo se acercó y me abrazó, quedando Esme en el centro, quien no paraba de llorar.

—Edward… estás aquí… creímos… estábamos seguro que habías muerto— mi madre apenas podía hablar.

—Pues no. Parece que es difícil acabar conmigo— sonreí.

—Pasa hijo— Carlisle cerró la puerta detrás de mí, mientras Esme me jalaba hacia un mullido sofá.

—Por dios, Bella va a saltar cuando te vea— dijo ella sonriendo ahora.

— ¿Bella? ¿Está aquí?— casi me levanto a buscarla por toda la casa.

—No creo que sea bueno que te vea… así de improviso, debemos prepararla— dijo Carlisle en tono protector. Me sorprendió que dijera eso. Según recuerdo era yo el que debía protegerla, además estaba seguro que Bella era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

— ¿Dónde está?— me desesperaba que no me dijeran donde podía verla.

—Trabajando. No tiene porque hacerlo pero ella insistió. Le dieron un puesto de maestra en la escuela primaria…— no la dejé terminar y ya estaba en la puerta de la casa, decidido a ir por ella. Ya era más de medio día, seguramente estaría por salir.

—No es bueno para su salud…— me gritó Carlisle pero no le presté importancia, simplemente tomé el coche y empecé a conducir.

Pedí indicaciones y pronto llegué a una pequeña escuelita con tejados rojos. Me estacioné fuera. Como esperaba los niños salían acompañados de sus padres. Respiré muchas veces antes de decidirme a bajar.

— ¿Viene a recoger a su hijo?— me preguntó una de las maestras, una mujer bajita y pecosa.

—No. Vengo a ver a Isabella Swan— dije con timidez.

— ¿A Bella? Vaya de frente por ese corredor y voltee a la izquierda. Está en el aula de segundo— me señaló el camino. Avancé con temor.

Yo sabía que me amaba pero tenía mis dudas de cómo reaccionaría. ¿Se molestaría por no haberla buscado inmediatamente? ¿Todavía me querría en su vida? Lo que no entendía era porque Carlisle decía que yo no era bueno para su salud.

Entonces llegué a la puerta que tenía un número 2 en metal. Me asomé por la pequeña ventana y la vi de espaldas, agachada acomodando cuadernos. Su largo cabello caía sobre su espalda.

No parecía tan delgada como antes, debía estar alimentándose bien.

Entonces, estaba bien y se había recuperado, no es que esperara encontrarla muriendo de inanición o de pena por mi causa. Pero parecía llevar bien mi muerte

¿Tenía derecho a volver a poner su mundo de cabeza? ¿Tenía yo ese derecho?

Quise irme entonces pero mi mano no obedeció a mi mente, sin querer abrí la puerta y entré.

Ella se giró lentamente para mirar quien había llegado y lo que vi me dejó impactado.

No encontraba mi voz, solo estaba allí parado como un idiota con la boca abierta sin decir palabra.

Bella llevaba un vestido azul de tela gruesa pero su vientre estaba abultado. Mi vista iba de su vientre a sus ojos.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y se restregó los ojos. Parecía que quería espantarse una visión.

—Estoy soñando— susurró pero la oí perfectamente.

—Yo también— le respondí.

—En mis sueños no hablas— dijo acercándose lentamente.

— ¿Quieres que te despierte?— pregunté.

—No, siempre es bueno verte, aunque sea en sueños— miró a su alrededor. —Me estoy volviendo loca, me van a echar del trabajo— murmuró.

Se llevó una mano a su estómago como si hubiera sentido algo desde dentro. Yo estaba fascinado. No esperaba encontrar tanto… un hijo… era demasiado. No lo merecía.

—Soy real— le susurré también.

—No. Desaparecerás si me acerco— retrocedió unos pasos.

—Te prometo que no desapareceré— le sonreí.

—Te irás… y nos quedaremos solos— cruzó sus dos brazos alrededor de su vientre como queriendo proteger lo que llevaba allí. Una lágrima bajaba por su rostro.

En dos pasos eliminé la distancia que nos separaba, la rodeé con mis brazos con mucha delicadeza.

—No me iré, cuidaré de ti como te lo prometí— su mirada cambió de pronto.

— ¿Edward?— gritó.

—No… Clark Gable— le sonreí.

—Edward… Edward— empezó a llorar tal y como mi madre lo hizo, creo que por fin se daba cuenta que era yo.

¿Qué habría pasado por su cabeza?

Me abrazó con fuerza. Besé sus cabellos y me sentí en casa, su olor era el mismo de siempre, abrumador.

—Oye bonita, veo que vienes con bonus— le dije llevando una mano a su vientre. Ella volvió a mirarme incrédula, limpié sus lágrimas con mis manos y la besé.

Nada, nada en el mundo se comparaba con esto. Mi corazón latía fuerte, mientras me perdía en esos labios tan amados.

Que sensación de plenitud me embargaba, como si este fuera mi lugar exacto en el mundo.


	20. EPÍLOGO

**ENEMIGO PÚBLICO**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

* * *

**BELLA**

— ¡Mami guárdame chocolates!— Anthony salió corriendo seguido de sus amiguitos.

Hoy cumplía cinco años.

Cinco felices años en los cuales había podido dormir con tranquilidad cada noche.

Edward terminaba de colocar la piñata en el medio de nuestra salita, pronto llegarían algunos de sus compañeros del hospital y sus familias para empezar la pequeña fiesta que le habíamos organizado a nuestro hijo.

Subido en una escalera de tijera, mi esposo seguía viéndose condenadamente sensual. Vestido de paramédico o en ropa informal, Edward jamás podía pasar desapercibido.

"Edward" ó "León" esos nombres ya no estaban permitidos. Él era Anthony, igual que nuestro hijo. Me costó mucho tiempo llamarlo así pero soy muy cuidadosa y por nuestro bien es mejor guardar las apariencias. Soy la señora Platt. Bella Platt. Esme y Carlisle mis cuñados, legalmente. Pero yo los veo como mis padres.

Lejos quedaron esos tiempos en los que mi marido se dedicaba a asaltar bancos.

Por cierto, la banda llegaría en cualquier momento. Debo dejar de pensar en ellos de esa forma, ahora son sólo nuestros amigos. Nuestros mejores amigos.

—Ey niños, vengan, les traje a Yogi— escuché los gritos de Emmett.

¡Ay no! Debía tener cuidado o mañana las otras madres pegarían un grito al cielo si algo les pasaba a sus hijos.

Salí de la casa para encontrarme a Emmett con un osezno. Sonreí, por un momento pensé que cumpliría su amenaza y traería un oso pardo adulto como había prometido.

Todos los niños de acercaron a acariciar al cachorro. Rosalie venía detrás con Lilian, su pequeña hija de tres años. Sus preciosos rizos dorados me hacían desear tener una niña. Ellos vivían a las afueras del pueblo, Emmett tenía una tienda de artículos para escalar y acampar. Pero le encantaba salir al bosque a patrullar por si aparecían cazadores furtivos.

—Hola ¿mucho trabajo?— Rosalie sonreía, le sentaba de maravilla la maternidad, su hermosa barriguita de 6 meses era notoria.

Yo todavía no tenía previsto un hermanito para mi hijo, aunque Edward ponía mucho empeño en agrandar la familia.

—En realidad no, Esme decoró todo, yo sólo hice algunos dulces— le sonreí y tendí mis brazos para cargar a la pequeña Lilian que miraba con atención como corrían los niños.

—Alice, Jasper y Evan vienen en camino, me llamaron por la mañana— me confirmó, hoy estaríamos las tres nuevamente, Alice vivía entre Port Ángeles y Seattle ya que los negocios de Jasper lo requerían en la ciudad.

—Ángela no puede venir porque sería muy duro el viaje todavía le faltan dos semanas y debe hacer reposo. Ben si viene, ya debe estar por llegar— respondí.

Ángela y Ben se habían casado el año pasado, él ahora era un corredor de autos famoso pues las carreras se habían vuelto legales. Era el rey de Daytona. Edward siempre quiso participar pero yo lo convencí muchas veces de no hacerlo. Me aterraba que alguien lo reconociera.

— ¿Dónde está papá?— preguntó Anthony corriendo. Tenía el mismo cabello broncíneo e indomable que su padre.

—Ten cuidado— grité, por suerte para él había heredado la elegancia y los reflejos de su padre, pasó saltando la vereda sin siquiera tropezar.

—Bájame tía Bella, quiedo id a ved que hacen— Lilian se revolvió en mis brazos y no se estuvo quieta hasta que la puse en el suelo.

A duras penas llegó a la puerta para ver que traía tan entusiasmado a mi hijo.

—Crecen tan rápido, pronto estaré nuevamente criando, Emmett está seguro que será varón— decía mi amiga acariciando su barriguita.

Pronto fuimos invadidas por toda una bandada de niños que entraron a la casa, escuchamos gritos y risas.

— ¿Anthony que hacen?— me asomé a la puerta para quedarme congelada mirándolos jugar.

— ¡Estamos jugando a los asaltantes de bancos!— gritó mi hijo con una pequeña pistola de madera, sus demás amigos también traían un arma y Edward simulaba ser el jefe de la banda.

— ¡Anthony Edward! Deja de darle mal ejemplo al niño— grité furiosa. Emmett soltó una fuerte carcajada detrás de mí.

—De tal palo…— reía sin poder contenerse. Mi marido se acercó con un puchero.

—Amor, sólo es un juego— me miró con esa sonrisa pícara que bien conocía, jugueteó un poco con su arma al estilo pistolero y la guardó en su bolsillo –El asalto será para después del pastel niños, lo siento— se excusó con su pequeña banda de niños asaltantes. —No me mires así— me abrazó, yo todavía estaba molesta pero cuando sentí que me daba un pellizco un una de mis nalgas, salté y me sonrojé.

—Por favor amor compórtate— le llamé la atención, era tan travieso como su hijo, nunca se podía estar quieto.

—A ti te gustaba cuando era un chico malo— me susurró al oído. Me estremecí, afortunadamente en ese momento llegó un hermoso auto negro en nuestra puerta. Salí recibir más visitas. Alice y su niño bajaron sonriendo.

—Vaya, sólo falta Ben y la banda… digo el grupo, estará completo— dijo mi marido, caminado hacia Alice y Jasper.

— ¡Bella! Te he echado tanto de menos, no veo la hora que Jasper compre una casita aquí, como me gustaría que nuestros hijos vayan a la misma escuela— quise saludar a su hijo pero Evan ya corría con el mío.

En ese momento Esme y Carlisle salieron a saludar a todo mundo y hacerlos pasar al salón de nuestra linda y acogedora casita.

.

.

.

**EDWARD**

— ¿Cómo te va en el hospital?— preguntó Jasper.

—Bien, me agrada poder ayudar, tiene algo de adrenalina, ya sabes, si no te apuras el paciente puede morir— sonreí.

—Al menos te la pasas bien, yo me aburro un poco la verdad ¿Qué tal si organizamos una cacería o alguna acampada con Emmett?— preguntó.

—Eso suena bien.

— ¿Bien? Es genial, si Ben se nos une estaríamos completos… bueno los vivos— sonrió Emmett.

Nos miramos con complicidad, en una tumba en el cementerio de Chicago, bajo una lápida que llevaba mi nombre estaba enterrado Mike, quien por hacerse pasar por mí, encontró la muerte de la forma más despiadada.

—Tu hijo está… ¡Alice me va a matar! Tu niño le está enseñando un arma a mi hijo— gritó Jasper.

—Es una pistola falsa— dije molesto. —Los niños suelen tener esos juguetes— caminé tras él, no entendía porque tanto problema.

—Tan chiquito y ya formando su banda— rió Emmett. –Oye… ¡Aléjalo de mi princesa!— gruñó pasando a mi lado.

Mi hijo y el de Jasper estaban atando a la pequeña Lilian a un árbol.

—Es lógico que actúen así, con los padres que tienen— decía Rosalie riendo al ver la escena.

— ¡Anthony!— reprendía Bella a nuestro hijo.

—Somos pistoleros y vamos a pedir rescate por la rehén— el pequeño duendecillo de cabellos negros, hijo de Jasper y Alice seguía tratando de atar a su amiguita que parecía muy feliz.

—Creo que "eso" que hacen es producto de muchos cuentos para dormir, llenos de historias que sus padres les cuentan ¿Verdad Jasper?— decía Alice con una mirada de reproche a su esposo.

—Son sólo cuentos— se excusaba mi amigo.

…

Terminé el día exhausto, esos niños cansaban más que un asalto. Mi hermosa esposa se preparaba para venir a dormir conmigo. Cepillaba su largo cabello caoba sentada en el tocador.

Haciendo un recuento de mi vida, de todas las experiencias por las que pasé, me siento agradecido. Hoy comprendo que mi forma de actuar en el pasado era un camino equivocado, la impotencia y la decepción en el sistema era lo que me llevó a vivir al límite, a trasgredir las reglas y a quebrantar las leyes.

Y fui muy afortunado, porque cuando Bella llegó a mi vida, le dio un sentido. Ahora puedo dar a los demás la fe y el amor que ella me inspira.

** F I N **

* * *

Reeditado en Febrero-2013

Gracias por leer

PATITO


End file.
